The Marauding Five Year Four
by bunny chan
Summary: the Marauders strikes back! the fifth Marauder made her show [tada!] and the long awaited [not!] LJ romance is here! in this year! rr, kay?
1. S/He Is My WHAT?!

AN: Ack!! I got all the way to year four! The characters are now almost fifteen – and what do you want now? aah!! Although homework are here, I still find time to write o_o; I'm unbelievable! Okay, and through the questions!! Why not penguin? Yea, I thought it'd be fine until my friend pointed out that penguins can't be found in a Forest. Yep. She's very sane. And very prim-to-fact type. If I tell her Lily'll be a cow, she'll say, "Won't the Shrieking Shack collaspe then?" o_o; she needs her head checked. Anyway, if I can't think of a perfect animal for Lily and the Fifth Marauder, I'll just invent one!! Hah! That's so much easier! And for Rachie V., I think maybe you'll get your wish for this being L/J. I'm planning for it this year…

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. I said already. So, you ask? Whatever…

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 1: S/He's My WHAT?!**

Another day came for the villagers in the quiet Loopy Village. Well, maybe not exactly quiet, since four kids – ahem. Teenagers – were devising something in the Evans' home. Maybe that couldn't be classified as quiet, since they were making odd noises randomly, but that was enough for the Evans household.

'Okay, and a little bit of this,' Lily said, dropping a tiny drop of purple liquid into a cauldron.

'No!! Lily, that is _antidote_! We need penicillin juice!!' Sirius yelled, stopping the drop from dropping.

'Yikes!' Lily yelped, dropping the whole bottle of antidote. 'But it was labeled Penicillin!!'

'You read wrong, Li,' James said. 'That was the wrong sticker.'

'Why is your father so clumsy?' Lily muttered.

'Hey! How should I know?' Sirius protested.

'I know!' James exclaimed.

'What?'

''Cause he's _Sirius_' father!! I mean, Si's clumsy, isn't he?'

'Yeah… good point!' Lily congratulated.

'Are we ever gonna finish this?' Remus sighed.

'Yes, yes!' Lily said impatiently as she drop a drop of the same potion into the cauldron.

'Lily!' Sirius moaned.

'What?'

The potion sizzled in response. From floating thick masses of white, it turned into a watery green, a red pink, turquoise, navy and finally deciding the color of black. The four gazed at it in dismay before Sirius glared at Lily.

'Look what had you done!' Sirius moaned.

'I'm sorry!'

'Even Remus isn't that bad!!'

'I'm sorry, Si!'

'What?! That's all? We have to start all over!'

'Um… sorry…'

'Sirius, leave it,' James said quietly to the boy. He immediately looked calmer.

'Sure. We can always try again. And besides, knowing who the fifth Marauder isn't gonna be that important,' Sirius shrugged.

'What fifth what?' Gram said blankly from the door.

'Gram!'

'Remember Voldemort? He said something about the fifth Marauder!'

'We wanna find out whom!'

'So we tried brewing the potion to track people down.'

Gram laughed.

'Tracking potion will never tell you who that person is!'

'Oh, then you know?' Lily said.

'If I know, I'd have told you already!'

Remus looked at her suspiciously.

'I think not. You're fed-up with us already, and having the fifth mischief maker will certainly send you to the asylum.'

'He's right,' James said.

'Well, I certainly and solemnly promise that I do not know about the fifth whatever. All in the name of mischief,' Gram said.

'You serious?' Sirius said.

'Yes. Now, wouldn't you like some food?'

'Oh boy, I'm famished!!' Lily jumped to the door.

'Wait up!!' James called, running after her.

'I'm coming!!!' Remus yelled.

'Some people don't know how to clean things,' Sirius muttered, picking up the cauldron and start wiping all the mess.

'Why, Sirius! I didn't knew you could clean things!' Gram said, surprised.

'Well, now you do.'

'Maybe I should write it in the record tabloid?'

'Gram!'

'Kidding, kidding! Now, isn't your stomach tingling?'

Sirius thought for a short moment before gasping and running down the stairs.

'Actually, are they ever getting their head checked?' Gram said worriedly.

After filling themselves right to the toppest brim ('Even a bottomless pit can get full!' Sirius retorted when Lily pointed that he's stomach is bottomless), the four returned to Lily's room as Sirius drew out the cauldron. Remus stared.

'Sirius? You _kept_ it?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'You never keep anything. Are you sick?' James said, reaching to feel his forehead.

'No! Why? Is it a crime? Huh? Huh?'

Lily was already opening the first-aid kit and rummaging the contents quickly.

'Sirius' sick, Sirius' sick … now, where's the panadol?'

'Lily, calm it! I'm not sick! I. Am. Not. Sick,' Sirius repeated slowly.

'But you cleaned up this place!' Remus cried.

'Okay, I'm just bored, fine? Can we get on with this? Lily ruined it.'

'Sure.'

And with that, they set out to find the ingredients all over again. James was kicking open the boxes in the store room; Lily next to him, pouring at every medicinal plant there is; Sirius was busy looking at the dusty corners; Remus was throwing almost everything from the spare boxes.

Finally, they gathered back in the room to start what they had tried to start all over again.

'If finding the fifth Marauder is gonna be this hard…' Remus muttered.

'Hey! It's not often we find one, right?' Sirius reminded.

The three stared at him again.

'Sirius, are you sure no one arranged your head?' James started.

'Yes.'

'And are you sane?' Lily said. She rethought this. 'I mean, are you insane?'

'Yes.'

'What went wrong? Hit your head?' Remus said.

'No.'

'Dang. Thought I'd get him there,' Remus muttered.

'Skip this question and get the potion brewing!' Sirius said impatiently before taking a daisy root from Lily and chopping it skillfully.

'Oh, fine. But that was my job to chop that root!' Lily said.

'Who cares?'

'Me! Who else?'

'Okay, you take my job on setting the temperature then.'

'Okay.'

After fifteen minutes and a couple of arguments about who does what, they finally had the potion bubbling in the cauldron. It was then that James just thought of something.

'Lily? Why didn't you just use your powers?'

Lily slapped her hand onto her forehead. Then she blinked.

'Oh yea- wait! I forgot my powers can't be used to trace people. Mom's can, I think,' Lily said, biting her nails. The perspective of asking her mother to use her powers is troubling, since she'll most probably not agree to have another Marauder roaming about. Besides, her mother had kept trying to force herself into Lily's mind to see how far she'd gone…

'Well, I reckon no then. We'll just have to try with this potion,' Sirius said, holding out a thick book before consulting it. 'Boil for five minutes.'

'It's about time,' Remus said, checking the clock.

Together, they pulled the cauldron into the yellow sunshine before dipping in a kingfisher's feather into it. It seemed as if mists of smokes were floating all about it and the liquid – or gas – is pouring out more and more of the mist. James took hold the the feather before chanting a few words from the book.

_'Wind, sun, moon, waterand earth_

_grant us powers to find the one_

_with gleaming sunshine we bestow thee_

_show us the one who binds our soul.'_

Remus blinked and consulted the book.

'James, are you sure?' Lily said nervously as the feather turned into a shade of red and green.

'That was from the book.'

'Well, that page alright,' Sirius said. Remus cleared his throat.

'What?'

'Um, I think we have a mistake here. See, we need _lily _roots, not daisy; _rainbow_ wind, not tribow; massively chopped trunks, not tribal dance punks,' Remus said.

The four moaned in resignment.

'After me running after those tribal dancing punks,' Sirius groaned.

'Tribow is so hard to find!!' James wailed.

'And lily!! Where are we to find one in this place? We can't even find a single seed!' Lily wailed, louder.

'Last choice. Ask Lily's mother for help,' Remus said.

'I'm staying here! You three go!' Lily said at once.

'Why?'

'Tired! I can't battle my mum now!'

'_Curesta_!' Remus called, and Lily began to shone a little

'I hate it! Remus, I don't wanna go down!'

'You're cured from tireness anyway.'

'Don't wanna!'

'Okay. We won't ask today then,' James sighed.

Lily just nodded.

'Now let's just dump this thing,' Sirius muttered, pulling the cauldron out. He tipped some over the window just as shrieks were shrieked out.

'Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! I'm covered with red spots!!!!!!!!!'

'Oops! Petty's down there,' Lily grinned.

'How come?'

'Weeding. Detention from dad. Looks like she had chicken pox!'

'This is a potion for cluck-pox? Cool! We'll keep it for Snape!' Sirius said.

'We'll try to ask if you mum has any more potion books tomorrow. I'll see you at Mischief Portal,' Lily said to James as he climbed over the ladder down, pulling a face at the horrified looking Petunia.

'I think mum wants me have a haircut. Says this hair's too long,' Sirius winced as he pulled a strand of his shoulder-length black hair.

Remus laughed as he tried imagining Sirius Black with his haircut. Lily just rolled over.

'Well, I've a transformation tonight so…' Remus said.

'Bye then,' Lily waved them from the door.

'Bye!' Remus called.

'You won't see me tomorrow,' Sirius muttered as he stomped into his house next door.

'It's not gonna be that serious! You're not that desperate, are you?' Lily laughed.

'Sadly, I am,' Sirius called back before slamming the door. Melissa's voice could be heard yelling at her son to not to slam the door when he comes back.

'-and get it through that thick head of yours, Sirius!' Melissa yelled.

'I had it through, but you just kicked it out!' Sirius said.

'What?'

'It was in, but you just kicked it out!!'

'That's it, Sirius Black! You get no lunch today!'

'WHAT????!!!! That's cruelty to children!'

'Ahem. I recall you saying that you're no kid.'

'Fine, a _Marauder_! C'mon mum!'

'No! And that's final, Sirius! And tomorrow, you're going to that hairdresser whether you like it or not!'

'What if I said that I don't _love _it?'

'It's the same, Sirius.'

Lily shook her head. The argument between Sirius and his mother could go as off as it could be. Sometimes, the both would even forget what they're arguing about since both were quite absent-minded about things.

Closing the door, she went up the stairs, only to collide with her dreadful sister. Petunia was applying cream onto her red chicken-poxed face, but to nothing. They were magical and Petunia couldn't find a way to rid of them.

'Lily, put me back right now!' Petunia yelled.

'Shan't,' Lily said, poking her tongue.

'I have a date with Vernon tonight!'

'Who cares?'

'Put me back!'

'Shan't! 'sides, you look nice like this.'

Petunia flushed even more.

'When will this rid off?' Petunia asked sullenly, knowing she'd been defeated.

'Lets see… about a month or two, since this is from a potion we made. We had the potion made quite strong, mind you, and the potion-pox isn't one to last for only two weeks. This lasts at least a month. In your case, it'll be two,' Lily grinned. Petunia wailed loudly before running into her room and slamming the door. Outside, she hung a huge "Do Not Disturb" sign, added (in scrawly crayon) "Beauty In Deep Sleep – Only Prince Allowed".

'SIRIUS!!!! YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR AGAIN???' Melissa yelled.

'Mum, it wasn't me!!!!!!' Sirius screamed.

Maybe I should find mum now, Lily said to herself. She did a double thought.

'Gram!'

'Yes dear? I'm down here!' came Gram's cheerful voice.

Lily jumped down the stairs, two by two before landing softly on the ground. She bounded towards the living room and plopped down right next to Gram.

'Gram, am I named after someone?' Lily asked. Remembering the faithful day Voldemort attacked and the kids called Lily, James, Sirius and Remus during Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts; when her parents – the Marauders' parents – were in Hogwarts.

'Pardon?'

'Am I named after someone? No, not flower or anything,' Lily repeated. Gram set her experiment on Junk Pellets (throws junks when it sizzled) on the table before turning to her granddaughter. Lily waited patiently.

'Well, yes. So is James, Sirius and Remus,' Gram said.

'Why?'

'It's because-' Gram started. Lily urged her to go on, but the old witch stopped. 'Sorry, top secret.'

'Gram!'

'Just kidding! Well, they were once your parents' friends at school. They died though, from what Rose and William said to me,' Gram said.

'How?'

'I think they were pushed off the cliff or something. I can't recall.'

'At Hogwarts?'

'At Hogwarts. There was this mad professor and he sorta went berserk and saw them walking nearby the edge of the cliff. Course, you know the rest then,' Gram said.

Lily shivered.

'Remembered who's the fifth one then? Voldemort said there was a fifth,' Lily said.

'Yes. She was another of the gang at that time. However, she was believed to possess dark magic.'

'A she?'

'Yep!'

'Dark magic? Not dark arts?'

'Dark magic. More known as a black mage, though. They were rare, these days and those.'

'How come?'

'Um, extinct? Your mom didn't tell me much there.'

'Gram, do you think that the fifth Marauder is still in existance?'

'Why should that be? We have four and far worst than before,' Gram winced.

'What d'you mean?'

'Well, the Lily, James, Sirius and Remus in your parents' days were not all that bad. They just go on Riddle only, goodness knows why.'

'Maybe family rebellion?'

'Har har. Lily, they were quite odd. Anyway, I think you four are far worst. Your mother told me that those five those days were far better together than one of you.'

'Thanks a lot. I really treasured that,' Lily said sarcastically.

'Really? I was hoping that you would,' Gram replied.

'Lets see… what's this?' Lily said, picking up the junk pellet.

'Oh, new experiment. Maybe you'd like to give it a try, dear?'

'Gladly. What do I do?'

Gram eagerly whispered the instructions and the two giggled.

'Count it on me!' Lily laughed as she sped off outside to the Rittardo's.

Just as expected, Tally Chapman and Elley Rittardo are playing by the swing outside the old-fashioned french cottage, chatting away and giggling at half the time. Lily rammed open the gate and rushed in.

'Hey! Guess what I found?' Lily called.

'What?' Elley said, interested. Elley is a researcher on magical pranks, and the Marauders were always her target on finding newly invented pranks. However, she had learnt to not bet with their items, since she always had such complicated times finding out their spells since the Marauders didn't bother to put anything in order.

'Hi Lily! Finished Divination?' Tally greeted.

'Just as always. Just too easy,' Lily sighed.

'Yeah, to you,' the blonde girl muttered.

'How's Dan?' Lily asked. Immediately, her friend blushed in a very bright shade of red. Seeing that her cousin was too tongue-tied and too absorbed in her fantasy, Elley took it to herself to tell Lily.

'Well, lover girl's in for the hearts,' Elley grinned. Mischievous as always, the young nineteen-year-old was always a never too old for her age.

'Huh?' Lily said blankly.

'Dan invited her to be his girlfriend. Since then, she's always in cloud nine,' Elley laughed.

'Congratulations!' Lily wished. 'You have a pond somewhere?'

'Here,' Elley said, taking out her wand. She checked for prying eyes, found none, and waved the little stick. Voila! A large pond appeared out of nowhere.

'Wow! Look, mind if I leave something here?' Lily said.

'Sure.'

'Thanks! Gotta run!' Lily yelled behind her as she sprinted off.

'What did she left?' Elley said, puzzled.

'Dan…' Tally said dreamily.

'Knock outta it,' Elley muttered. Just then, a sizzle could be heard, and soon, the cottage and garden disappeared behind a whole pile of broken junks.

Laughing hysterically, Lily ran off from her hiding place and towards her home. Then…

'Ow!'

'Yeow!!'

'What did you do that for?' the two casualties yelled at each other, both rubbing the bruises on their heads. Lily looked up.

'Oh, James!'

'Oh, it's you,' James muttered, picking himself up. He helped the redhead up as she brushed down the dust.

'What are you doing here?' Lily asked.

'Lets see… mum gave me some money. Thought I'd get some bangs. You?'

Smirking, Lily pointed at the pile of junk nearby. James gaped in awe.

'Gram sure have nice ideas!' James said.

'Yep! Can't say I'm proud about it!' Lily chirped.

'Going anywhere?'

'Home.' Lily thought for a bit. 'Actually, I think I'll go get some crackers. Have some muggle money left.'

'Okay, sure. Heard the racket in Sirius' house?' James said.

'Who wouldn't? His mum's really into rules these days!' Lily said.

'And I quote her, "If we don't get his head back now, he'll lose it forever!" unquote,' James said.

'Well, quite true. Hey, Tally and Dan got together!'

'That's news! When? How? Where?'

'I just got it today, so you can't dig anything out.'

James shrugged. 'I knew they'd get together though.'

'Oh, I asked Gram about those kids in the past years.'

'What did she say?'

Lily turned to relate what her Gram had just said, right to the very end of the story.

'So, now we know that this last Marauder is a raven-hair and a girl. How easy is that gonna be?' Lily concluded.

'If only we have a picture…' James muttered. 'Think these muggle firecrackers'll work in Hogwarts?'

Lily inspected the firecrackers. 'Guess so. 'sides, no machine in them, right? Only explosives.'

And they paid for fifty firecrackers.

'Hmm, they're cheap these days,' James said, counting the change.

'Good. I could use these frightening Snape,' Lily said.

'Not to forget Pettigrew!' Sirius grinned out of nowhere. 'Thought I'd enjoy first.'

'Why, no lunch?' James grinned.

Sirius' stomach growled in response as he blushed. 'Yeah.'

'Your mum said anything 'bout our fifth gang?'

'Tried asking her. She shooed me out,' Sirius said.

'Gee, mum got worked up,' Remus said.

'Where did you come from?' Lily asked.

'Same as Sirius,' Remus sighed.

'My mum gave me some money to shut up,' James said, pointing at the bag of firecrackers.

'What about you, Lily?'

Lily rambled the tale of what her Gram had told her for the second time that day.

'Our clue is so little,' Remus sighed.

'I bet _my_ mum will get bonkers if I asked too,' Lily said. 'Wonder why.'

'Sad memories? Mum says that they were close to them,' James said.

'Good point.'

They were quiet for a while.

'Hey, guess what's on my list to torture Snape?' Sirius said, breaking the glass.

'What?' James said.

'I think it's not worth listening if you forgot to bring it,' Lily said.

'Yeah, like our first year,' Remus said.

'Well, I had the potion recipe written down…'

'Really? We're giving him a month of chicken pox? Cool!' James said.

'Speaking of it, Petunia's mourning already,' Lily laughed, remembering her sister.

'Why? Vernon whatever-his-name-is died? Heaven!' Sirius said.

'No, it's that chicken-wizard-pox! She's totally horrified that she had a wizard equivalent of chicken pox!'

'Anyway, what're we gonna do with these again?' Remus asked, pointing at the bag of fireworks.

'Remus, Remus, Remus,' Sirius clucked.

'Don't Remus me. I know I'm Remus,' Remus said, obviously annoyed.

'Remus, Remus, Remus,' James echoed.

'James! Don't do that! It's annoying!!' Remus said.

'Remus, Remus, Remus,' Lily said.

'Lily! Not you too? C'mon! Just tell me!' Remus begged. The other three started laughing.

'We're gonna bomb Snape and gang, remember?' James said, finally taking pity on him.

'Thanks. That took a long time,' Remus muttered. He looked around, sniffing as his head turned. Finally, he set his eyes on a french cottage and scrunched up his face. 'Ugh! What happened there? That's the Rittardo's, isn't it?'

Lily followed his eyes and nod.

'It sure stink. Never thought they had it in them to make their house too homely,' Sirius mused.

'Wow! Look at those junk! Old car, flat tyres, plastic wrapers…' James trailed on.

'Yuck. It's disgusting,' Remus said.

'Well, it looked nice to me,' Lily said, half laughing and half crying.

'Yes, simply elegant,' Sirius said. 'Lily, you're outta your mind! Someone out there surely has done this and you expect the neat and clean Rittardo to do this?'

'Yes and no.'

'Huh?'

'Well, I wanted to try out this thing' – Lily pulled out a pellet – 'but I need a subject. Emily agreed to help and it turned out this way.'

'What's this?' Remus asked.

'Gram's most spectacular and smelliest invention; the Junk Pellet!!!' James said, holding it like a prized possession, which probably is.

'It sounds, um, odd,' Remus said, choosing his words carefully.

'Junk Pellet sounds very stupid,' Sirius said. He thought for a while. 'Well, maybe not as stupid as I'm to get a haircut tomorrow. Mum says it'll go straight off. No more shoulder length or anything.'

The three stiffled their snorts as they imagined Sirius' long hair gone.

'Well, uh, you ought to do something then,' James said.

'Umhm,' Lily agreed.

'Ah hey!!! I've got an idea, Si!' Remus exclaimed happily as the bulb lighted up in his head.

Sirius leaned eagerly forward.

'You could chop it off yourself?' Remus said meekly. Sirius hit him.

'Remus! I thought you could come up with something better!!!' Sirius yelled.

'Well, sorry! Si, you don't have to be so harsh! Oww!!!' Remus cried.

'Break it up already!!' James said, pulling the two apart.

'Yeow…' Remus muttered, nursing a few minor (very minor) scratches made from Sirius' stubby nails.

'I think I'll get nightmares tonight,' Sirius muttered. Lily just laughed at the whole event.

**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling cheerful and full-spirit. Just then, she heard a loud yell from the nearby house. Sirius' house.

'LILY EVANS!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU GONNA GET UP??????'

Lily pushed cottons into her ears first. Once Sirius starts shouting, he will shout for almost the rest of the day.

'It's my birthday?' Lily said to herself, pulling a calender nearby. August 9. Yep, definitely her day.

'LI!!!!! RE!!!!!! JAM!!!!!! I'M OFF TO THAT HAIRDO-WHAT-EVER-IT-IS!!!!!!' Sirius called again.

Since when is Sirius so eager to go to the hairdresser? He said he will have nightmares. Odd.

But Sirius is always weird, so maybe he went normal?

Even more weird.

Hurriedly, Lily got out of bed, only in time to see Sirius bouncing happily next to Melissa and walking towards the hairdresser.

Now the just-fourteen-year-old-for-eight-hours was totally confirmed that one of her closest friends is definitely, unchangingly, truly and very sadly (maybe happy?) turned normal.

Just then, the opposite window slammed open as a groggy looking face looked out at the window next to Lily's house. James. He isn't wearing his glasses and his eyes had the blurry look in them. If possible, the hair looked even more ruffled than ever.

'Sirius Black, are you mad?' James mumbled.

'He left already,' Lily called from her window.

'Huh? Oh, Lily. Happy birthday! We're same age now,' James said.

'Yeah. Sadly,' Lily said. 'I'll be over soon!'

'Okay.' And slam! The windows were shut.

Lily quickly jumped into a t-shirt and pants, washed and brushed, grabbed her wand, pulled her potions box and dumped some potion books into a bag before running down the stairs, five at a time. She quickly pulled some leaves off her mother's pot plant at the foot of the stairs and threw them into her bag. She started wearing her slippers and is ready to dash out in a second just when her grandmother stopped her.

'Lily Evans! What are you doing?' Gram said.

'Going off to James', why?'

'Your parents wants a word with you, dear.'

'Oh sure, whatever.'

Lily walked to the sofa where her parents are waiting, determination set on their faces.

'Hi mum, hi dad, can I go now?' Lily said.

'Lily, we want to tell you something,' Rose started, fumbling with her hands.

'What?' Lily said. What is it now?

'Don't be too surprise or too angry with us, please, but this is really important,' William said.

'Really? Then I'll be off now. James' expecting me,' Lily said, ready to set off.

'Lily, it's important! You have to know it!' Rose said.

'Sure. How come you wouldn't let me read your minds?'

'Lily, we know today's your birthday and you want to enjoy that now, but this is really urgent.'

'Fine, what could be this urgent anyway?'

'Lily, this may come to a shock to you.'

'Just say it already!'

'You're-'

Rose is cut off by loud voices outside the door.

'Dad, why must I come? I have things!' James' irritated voice came.

'Just keep it to yourself! Rose just sent me a message,' Yvonne hushed.

'See? They're waiting already!' Edward said. 'Hey William!!'

'Hi Edward! Guess it's time huh?' William said, greeting his pal.

As their parents were passing 'hello', James pulled Lily away from them.

'What's this all about?' James inquired.

'I don't know! They wouldn't let me read their minds!' Lily wailed softly.

'So how?'

'Just wait and see. Today's odd. Si goes to hairdresser with a smiling face. Parents having something "urgent" to say…'

'Now you two,' Yvonne said.

'What?' the two said in unison.

Rose took a deep breathe. 'Lily, James, it's time to tell you the truth.'

'Yes, very funny, har har. Unless I'm suddenly engaged to him without knowing it, I'm known as super-girl,' Lily said sarcastically.

'Hey, then I'll beat Voldemort if that ever happens!' James joked.

'Actually…'

-*-

Miles away, Sirius heard what sounded familiarly like his best friends' voices.

'S/HE'S MY WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Mum? That Lily and James?' Sirius asked.

Melissa looked up. 'What?'

'That scream. It sounded like them.'

'You're kidding. They're miles away from us,' Melissa said.

Sirius just shrugged.

-*-

Remus was busy stuffing his ears with cotton. Whatever it is that is happening at Bluebells Cup (Lily's house), they were sure making a racket out of it. What's so special about s/he is their what?

Maybe I'm hallucinating… those two won't scream for nothing at all, Remus said to himself as he rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up higher.

**

Sirius came back from the hairdresser looking pleased with himself. He stopped by at the Evans' to see how the potion has been doing (he suspected that they'll bring it to Lily's house) and also to see Petunia Evans' yucky face covered with wizard-pox, as the girl called it.

Opening the door, he looked around. Lily and James were white in face and their parents were happily chatting away about Merlin-knows-what. Melissa went straight home.

'What?' Sirius said to the two teenagers. 'Oh, here's your present Li.' The boy pushed a box to Lily. she received it numbly.

'W-what's it?' Lily stuttered. Sirius looked at her oddly. Now what is wrong?

'Open it.' With fumbling hands, she tore open the package. A complete set of a fifteen volume book about charms and practically half of Zonko's products.

'Wow! That's a lot! Thanks Si!' Lily said in a slightly excited tone.

'What happened? Why are you two spacing out like this? You look like dead fishes!' Sirius said, concerned.

'He…' Lily started.

'She…' James began.

'Don't freak me out. It's only noon and I don't wanna have a bad day,' Sirius said. 'Where's Remus?'

'Here,' Remus said in a weak voice.

'Good. Why're they like this?'

'Blank. I'm kinda tired myself…'

'God… someone please tell me what happened!!!'

'Hey, heard it? My neighbour's moving. Said Sirius' yells were deafening each morning of Summer,' Remus chuckled.

James seemed glad at this change of subject, because he spoke up. 'Well, I heard a wizard family is also moving in.'

'Oh, good,' Lily said in the same tone.

'You sure you alright?' Sirius asked.

'When am I alright?'

'Good point. But it's your birthday, so cheer up!'

'No! I saw this coming sometime two years ago!' Lily said.

'Oh?' James said.

'True!! Remember the time I showed you my thinking paper?'

'Yes…'

'It was sometime there!!!! I didn't get to find out what it was about cause it went as soon as it came! Oh why didn't I run off when I see the pattern of the conversation?' Lily moaned.

'Well, things don't come that easy, Li,' James shrugged.

'What happened?' Sirius demanded.

Lily muttered something under her breathe.

'Sorry? Didn't hear ya,' Remus said.

She said it again.

'Pardon?'

The girl repeated her words as Sirius and Remus started inflating their cheeks. James deflated them.

'Your parents both made you two engaged cause of some bond Li's mum suspected?!' Sirius choked. Remus said nothing but laughed all the way to the floor. Lily and James both swelled up like a super-sized bullfrog.

'Don't you dare tell a soul; especially Tally!' Lily warned as fire burned all over her.

'Oh, don't worry! Not a soul, not a soul,' Remus promised.

'Sirius?' James said. He was laughing. Lily looked about to cry.

'Okay okay, I promise. Not even a single living thing or ghost, happy?'

Lily smiled in satisfactory.

'Good. Make sure you keep your word. Si, your haircut is stupid!'

Sirius' shoulder-length hair was gone, replaced by the one like James and Remus'. Boy-like.

'Yeah, I know, but I always have a way, don't I?' Sirius grinned.

'Yes, but it looked like a "no" in this case,' James said, pulling at a very short strand of fringe.

Sirius' grin broadened.

'It look so much like real, doesn't it?'

'What? What did you do?' Remus said.

Happily, Sirius yanked hard at his hair. The three gaped at him.

'Hey!! Are you so insane that you're pulling your own hair off?' James said, trying to stop him. Sirius just went on yanking and pulling his hair hard and just as Lily and Remus were about to help James stop him, a black wig fell off Sirius' head and onto the ground. The trio (James, Lily, Remus) stared hard.

'Aren't I a genius? I magicked some wig that look like my real hair and wore it! The hairdresser cut the wig, not my hair!' Sirius laughed. The three at first looked in shocked. Then they allow themselves to smile and from there, they burst into peals of laughter.

'Oh, Sirius! How did you ever think of this!' Lily laughed.

'I had a nightmare about it…' the boy replied sullenly.

'How does it goes?' Remus asked.

'See, I was going to the hairdresser when she turned out to be a witch; no, not any ordinary witch. An evil witch with a blotched nose and a green and yellow pupils for eyes. Just then, a monster of a dog came and hit that witch. Then Voldemort – it looked like him though – showed up and somehow, I feel like I'm in an aquarium. And Voldemort was having tropical fishes and goldfishes for pets! Can you believe it? And he said to me "Sirius, I want you to bath my fishes – one by one – everyday and make sure they are groomed, shined, cleaned, fed and beautifully trimmed by tail." I saw one of the fishes wearing wig, and that's how I had the idea.'

James tried to absorb everything in.

'Voldemort has fishes for pets?' James said at last.

Sirius just shrugged.

AN: And I _did_ have a dream where Voldie has fishes for pet *shudder* he wants me to groom it, bath it and all. He even ask me how much will it cost to buy those fishes a swimming pool! Honest! Yeah, blame this miniature head of mine to think of weird things, even in the middle of the night. And I'm so sorry this is short!!! Dad gave me very limited time on the computer and this is what I'd managed to finish!!!!!! Please review for me!!!


	2. The Fifth Marauder

AN: I just thought I'd follow some advice [ahem] and write this part on the paper to see how it'll do. I wouldn't mind to, actually, if my school prefects didn't nab away my friend's story. She wrote it on paper and when the prefects go on rampage, they took her papers away, claiming that we shouldn't write stories on papers. Pretty mean, don't you think? Uh, if any of you are out there [prefects…], don't kill me, kay?

Yep!! Lily's almost like me *wince* actually, all the Marauders had my bit of personality in each of them, honest! And I had loads of ideas [hm.. where'd that come from?]! and I hate it when everyone had their crystal glass polished! You are so right that I am writing about our fifth friend in this chapter!

About my dream on Voldie with the fishy, it's as true as fact. I really had it and I won't deny that I'm laughing when I woke up. Strange enough, I still remembered it up till now. And no doe for Lily. Nope. I might go for a penguin, after all, or maybe a rabbit. Nah! I'll just leave it suspended J

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: di da da ~! You know everything, right? So I needn't waste my breath, thanks!

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 2: The Fifth Marauder**

Sirius dumped his trunks, owl's cage and a small bundle of his tied up robes into an empty compartment of the scarlet Hogwarts Express before slumping onto the cushioned chair. Lily, James and Remus followed the example Sirius had set.

'Fourth year! Can you believe it? we're in our fourth year!' Lily exclaimed, giving Lotus, her owl, an owl pellet.

'We'll be fourteen next year,' Remus said gloomily.

'And after that, we'll be fifteen,' James said in the same tone as Remus.

'Hey, look on the bright side! We can torture the teachers even more!' Sirius said.

'That's fun? I think murdering Severus Snape is better,' James said.

'Well…'

SLAM!!

The compartment door is opened by a small, pale-faced girl with jet black hair that looked almost white under a bright light, her wavy hair reached out to her waist. The four Marauders stared at her. She stared back blankly with her violet-shaded eyes.

'Hi, I'm Adele Varens. Mind if I seat here?' the newcomer said politely.

'Actually, we mind a lot,' Remus said.

'A lot. So much that it's enough to turn you into a roach,' James said, also in a straight face. Lily giggled a little. James wouldn't turn anyone into the house pest; he hates them. Adele Varens looked shocked at that and prepared to leave.

'Nah! They're just kidding!' Lily said.

'Any girl is always welcomed! Unless you're a Slytherin,' Sirius grinned. Adele nodded gratefully and chose the seat next to Lily's. She dumped her trunk in a corner and carried a small cage (which James suspected to be her pet-animal) with her.

'Hi Adele! My name's Lily. Lily Evans,' Lily said cheerfully to the girl, sticking out her hand. Adele took it to shake, but to her surprise, little lilies iced like snowflakes fell in small showers around. She stared at the dainty little things.

'Like them? You can keep one,' Lily said. Adele caught one and string it into her necklace.

'James Potter. Nice to meet ya,' James said happily.

'Remus Lupin,' Remus said simply.

'Sirius Black. No, I'm _not_ insane, thank you very much though. Dad chose the name for me,' Sirius said.

'Nice to meet you all. I'm new here. Kinda lonely,' Adele said with a soft smile.

'Oh, really? What year?' Sirius asked. 'We like newbies. Very fun to tease.'

'Fourth year. I'm just transferred from Gordonholp because we moved. My parents had to have a village life after the city and we'll be in our new place sometime in December.'

'Good! You're the same year as us! What house are you in?' Remus said.

'House?'

'Yeah, you know, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin. You don't seem the Slytherin type though,' Lily said.

'Pettigrew doesn't seem the type, but somehow, he is,' James said, wincing.

'Sorry, no idea,' Adele said.

The cage on Adele's lap wobbled a little towards Lily and jerked a little, as if in excitement. Lily jumped a little at that as she tried to peer to see what is in that cage and why is it sealed. Cats don't like being too sealed in or they'll get nasty; rats don't seem to be the type to sit still for a while and jumped at the next minute; and bats? Well, if you have one, why keep it so sealed up? It's not illegal to keep bats.

'Say, what animal have you got in there?' James asked curiously.

Adele looked around and said in a lower voice. 'Ssh! I can't have the whole world to know, so we'll keep it to ourselves, okay?' The four nodded in agreement.

The girl smiled at Lily a little before proceed to unlocking the closed cage. Lily made her run behind the boys, fearing it to be a dog. She had enough experiences with dogs at Hagrid's and has got tired of them. Adele pulled out the animal and Lily went back to her seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

The boys all stared at the animal.

'Are we allowed to bring _hamsters_?' Remus asked finally in surprise.

'Oh, mother spoke to Dumbledore about it and he said it wasn't in the school rules that you couldn't bring them. And this is not a hamster, Remus. It's called a "Yumi",' Adele said, cuddling the hamster-look-alike animal lovingly.

'Oooh! It's so cute!!! What's her name, Adele?' Lily said, patting the little white Yumi.

'I don't know yet,' Adele said.

'How come? Just give it one then!' Sirius said.

'Well, each Yumi has it's very own name, but I can't seem to find out what mine is,' Adele sighed.

'What's a Yumi then?' James asked curiously, poking the furry creature.

'Yumi is a type of magical creature that are very rare. It may look like a hamster, but it's different if you look at it closely. See mine? It has strawberry shaped eyes. If you have a magnifying glass, you can see that my Yumi have little strawberry markings all over it's fur.

'Yumi are useful for a couple of things, mother says. As a rumor goes, if you ever find out your Yumi's names, you will be lucky forever. Mother say that it's rubbish, but it hasn't been proven true yet,' Adele finished.

'What about it's other uses?' Sirius inquired.

'I don't know. Yumi are believed to be extinct since a hundred years ago. Not much info to find it unless you have hundred-year-old books.'

'Hey! Wanna get lucky?' Remus said eagerly.

'Who doesn't?' Lily and Adele said in unison.

'Well, why not find out it's name then?'

'I said already. I'd tried and tried, but I can't find it's name!' Adele said.

'You did?' Sirius asked.

'I didn't? Sorry, I'm very very forgetful.'

'Well, I sometimes forget important things,' Lily said helpfully.

'If this Yumi is believed to be extinct, why are you showing it to us?' James asked.

Adele thought this for a bit.

'I don't know. I have a feeling that I can trust you with this,' the girl answered.

'Following your instincts? That's risky,' Lily mumbled. The Yumi squeaked happily before jumping to her.

'Not really. I believe that if we follow our heart, we'll probably get what destiny provides us for,' Adele said.

The boys smiled wanly. Girl talk.

'So if your instincts are wrong?' Sirius said.

'They are never wrong,' Adele replied simply. Time for the change of topic…

'You french or something? Your name sounded odd,' Remus said. Not that I really care. My name's related to wolves and I'm a wolf, Remus muttered in his head.

'Nah! People usually ask me that. Why is my name "Adele" and not other? My parents chose it!' Adele said. 'Want a cookie?'

'Thanks. Yeah, like mine and Sirius and Remus'. So far, only James' normal,' Lily said, taking the cookie.

'Sirius and Remus? What's it mean?'

'Mine's flower – y'know, lily flower – and Sirius' the dog star. Probably that's cause his parents like stars. Remus' one's-'

'The greek legend,' Remus cut. 'Where two twin brothers are raised by a pack of wolves.'

'Oh…'

'Lily, speaking of names, what's that Yumi's?' James asked.

'Huh? How is she to know when even I can't find out?' Adele said, puzzled. How can a new person – especially to Yumi – find out what it's name is when it's owner couldn't?

'Lily, don't be an idiot! Use your-' 

SPLASH!!

Sirius had dumped a bucket of ice water onto his head. James turned around to strangle Sirius for throwing cold – um, ice – water at him as Lily, Adele and Remus laughed at the funny event. James' messy hair was plastered flat onto his head, making it looked as if it was painted. And the picture of a very red James chasing a laughing and purple Sirius is just too hilarious to pass off. With a click, Remus had the photo taken.

'Use your what, Lily?' Adele asked Lily when she stopped laughing.

'Oh, nothing! He meant me to use- to use- to use my wand! Yea! That's it!' Lily said nervously, drawing out her wand and pointing it at the door. Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Malcom Zambini and Milicent Dork fell down before the five with a loud crash.

'Ow… Found us, didn't you?' Snape sneered, grabbing back his dignity. 'How did you knowthat we were out there?'

'Buzz off, Snape. Or do you want me to get the bug spray?' Sirius said.

'A- a- answer!' Pettigrew stuttered.

'You're planning to throw a curse at us, weren't you? Maybe you'd like to do it outright before our faces?' Lily said innocently.

'That's _Snake_ and Gang. The Slytherin scums. Better known as the Git Group,' Remus whispered to Adele.

'Behold! The King of Gits: Severus Solomon Snape!!! His code is S.S.S. which also stands for Sufferable Slytherin Scum,' James announced.

Snape snickered.

'All five of us have our wands, but only one of you are armed,' Snape said in an oily voice. Sirius felt as if oil were heaped onto him. He winced in disgust. He hate oil. Especially from snakes.

Lily smiled easily. 'Not really.'

Four wands shot out of the bags all by themselves and fastened themselves on James, Sirius, Remus and Adele's hands. For a moment, Adele stared, thunderstrucked.

'Cool!' she exclaimed at last. 'Whatever for anyway?'

James shrugged. Behind, both Sirius, Remus and Lily were discussing deeply.

'Hey, do you think we should throw fireballs at him?' Remus said.

'Nah! No fun at all! How about ice water?' Sirius suggested.

'Nope! Let's just turn his gang into gobstones and make them squirt at him!' Lily jumped.

'Good idea!' Remus said.

'And instead of the liquid, we'll put skin-affecting poison,' Sirius said evilly.

'Yeah!'

'I'll leave you for now,' Snape spat.

'Uh-uh! No spitting! Clean up that spit!' James said. But the Slytherin Gang had already left, slamming the door angrily. 'Well, not that I really care anw

'Thought I can make a fool outta him,' Remus sighed.

'Huh? How?' Adele said, confused.

Sirius pointed his wand at the door and the wand shot out colorful confettis, streamers and a few party hats. It looked like a Christmas cracker in disguise as a wand.

'This isn't my wand?' Adele asked.

'Definitely no-no,' Lily laughed. She threw her wand up and it burst into red firecrackers.

'How did you get it to come up itself then?'

The four Marauders glanced at each other.

'Marauder secret,' Remus said at last.

Adele just nodded thoughtfully.

**

Professor McGonagall was walking towards the Gryffindor Tower with a thirteen-year-old girl next to her. She groaned to herself.

This Varens girl seemed close to the famous misceif-makers. Perhaps they know? At least she seemed different from them; the quiet type. Shake it, Minnie – eh – Minerva! Lupin is also one of those "quiet type", so these people are marked "Highly Dangerous". Too bad, he seemed like a nice boy. But looks is _always_ deceiving. Evans, Potter and Black can look as innocent as they want, but _they_ are those trouble-makers. Doing this, doing that; blablabla.

Minerva, Minerva. Why did you walk past the Professor's office when everyone knew that there's a new student – a school transfer – abroad? A very, very intelligent move for someone as wise as your age. Even _Sinistra_, who's the most careless person (for spacing with her stars) can remember to not walk past that office. Why did you, of all people?

Right. I didn't know.

McGonagall stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, which seemed to be sleeping peacefully in her frame, despite the fury anger McGonagall had on herself for being too stupid.

'The password is "trimming noodles" and the girls' fourth year dorm is on the right side of the stairs, third door from first,' McGonagall said to Adele. The girl nodded and McGonagall left, muttering things under her breath.

'Trimming noodles? Why would I want to trim noodles, of all food to trim? Isn't spagethi better?' Adele mumbled. The Fat Lady opened a sleepy eye at her.

'Password, dear?' the protrait said sleepily to her.

'Why must we trim noodles? Why is there a password? How do I get in?' Adele asked inquisively.

'What's the password, dear? You need it to get in,' Fat Lady said.

'Oh, fine. Wait, let me try to remember what the professor had just said,' Adele said.

'Be quick! I want to go back to sleep!' the portrait complained.

'Gee, you complain so much! And sleep? You're too fat!' Adele commented.

'You tell the password or stay here for the night!' the Fat Lady snapped.

'Okay, okay! Trimming noodles,' Adele said.

'Hope you have nightmares,' Fat Lady huffed.

'Yea, whatever,' Adele muttered, climbing up the portrait hole slowly, for she was quite short; slightly an inch or two shorter than Remus, who was the shortest in the – what was it they call themselves? The Macaroni four or something. Whatever it is, it couldn't well be important to her, right? Right.

Adele needn't bother remembering McGonagall's nstructions, for waiting at the nearest couch to the portrait hole was Lily herself. The all-smiles-and-twinkles girl grinned broadly at Adele and talked to something next to her. Or at least, it _looked_ like she talk with it.

'Hey! Thought you'd be in Gryffindor, so I waited for you!' Lily said, bouncing bouncily towards Adele.

'How did you know that I'll be in Gryffindor? Are you psychic or something?' Adele said teasingly.

'Nah! Are there any of them left? I thought they were extinct!' Lily said casually, sighing secretly in relief.

'True, true. No one else here?' Adele said, looking around.

'No one else here except me and three insane boys,' Lily said, jabbing her thumb at an empty seat next to her. Taking it as an invitation to sit next to the redhead, Adele sat on the sit as Lily gawped at the empty place.

'No Adele! Don't-' Too late. The girl had already sat as a loud 'Oof!' emitted.

'Ow!'

'You sure are heavy; for a small size!'

'Watch my bit, Sirius! Don't step on my feet – ow!! What did I just say?'

'Sheesh! Gimme a chance!'

'Get on diet, Adele!'

Adele jumped as high as a metre. 'W- who's that?' she asked franticly. Lily laughed.

'Get out, idiots! McGonagall isn't here!' Lily said, yanking the air. Just as Adele was about to ask her what is she pulling, three familiar heads appeared. All three of them are looking very troubled, rubbing here and there and in a tangled mess. Lily now held a gleaming silver coat in her hands, looking at Adele's gaping face with amusement.

'How- This- That- What- Why-' Adele stuttered.

'Oh, nothing at that. You should lose some weight,' James said. Adele blushed.

'Important things first! Coming through, coming through!' Sirius said importantly as he made his way to stand up.

'You? Important? Hah!' Remus taunted, straightening up himself.

'Well, aren't I?' Sirius said, brushing himself.

'Since when are you important?'

'Since I said I'm important.'

'When did you say so?'

'When I wanted to stand up.'

'Knock it off and let's get back to what we've been doing!' James said, breaking up the minor conversation Sirius and Remus were having and pulling an ordinary looking cauldron between them to stop them from fighting.

'Okay, Lily, you finish everything,' James said to Lily.

'Me? Give it to Si! You _knew_ I can't brew anything! I flunk potions last year and Halley almost had my head for that,' Lily complained.

'What? Me again? Unfair!! You didn't do anything! I find those ingredients!' Sirius argued.

'Correction. _I_ found them,' James said.

'I helped,' Lily offered.

'And you're best at potions!' the two said together, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

'What? Unfair! Unfair! Unfair!!' Sirius cried.

'Who cares?' Lily said.

'You earned it,' James said dismissively.

'What-'

'STOP!' Remus demanded at last. Silence and attention.

'Guess you have that part in you,' Sirius said.

'What part?'

'There, that demanding part.'

'Oh? Whatever. We'll just draw lots to see who'll brew the potion. So much easier.'

'Okay.'

Adele sat herself in the corner and watched everything tentatively. Sirius had to brew the potion (whatever it was), since Remus, who is a really bad potion brewer, almost set the cauldron and potion to fire with a 500°c temperature of the blue fire, which is very, very, very, very hot.

'Now for the Kingfisher's feather!' Sirius said at last. James handed him a feather.

'No, that's a peacock's.'

Another feather.

'That's sparrow.'

Another.

'Eagle.'

Another.

'Raven.'

Another.

'Turtledove.'

Another.

'Ostrich.'

Another.

'Roadrunner.'

Another.

'Bear fur? Seriously, James, can't you get it right? I want _kingfisher!!!_ Ding Dong!!!'

'Here Si, safe the trouble next time and ask from me,' Remus said, handing him a Kingfisher feather. Sirius took it gratefully and dipped it into the potion for fifteen minutes. When he pulled it out again, it was gleaming gold and red ('Hurrah! It's Gryffindor color!' Lily cheered) and emitting a soft glow.

'Are we on the right step this time?' Remus asked nervously. James patted a thick fondly.

'Don't worry. I got this from the library just now. Can't say Madam Pince was glad to see me there since the last time Snape tore the book I borrowed,' James said.

'Here, I'll close the book to everything,' Lily said eagerly. Sirius handed the feather to her and Adele (they seem to have forgotten her) watched curiously.

'What is this potion for? I'd never seen such type before!' the girl said at last.

'Oh, just wait and see,' James said.

Lily started muttering things under her breath and chanting. To the Marauder's delight and to Adele's surprise, it floated up high and began turning mid-air. Soon, it began to spin and spin and spin. James bit his nails nervously.

'Did you use the wrong rhyme, Lily?'

'Who do you think I am?'

'Lily.'

'Correct. So do I have many faults?'

'Well, you have-'

'I think I'd rather not know it.'

They watched the feather spin even slower and finally fell on Adele's head.

'Ow!' she exclaimed. 'I didn't know kingfisher feathers are heavy!' To her surprise, the four cheered happily and did a barn dance around the room.

'We did it, we did it!' they sang in delight.

'Did what?' Adele asked. James took a deep breath.

'Adele, are you a black mage?'

Adele gaped at all of them. All four wore eager expressions, waiting anxiously for her answer. Sirius was jumping up and down excitedly as the black-haired girl stared at them. First, her face showed amazement. It then turned into a frown, her face contorted into a twist and she started crying.

'How did you know?' Adele sobbed, sniffing loudly at her nose.

'Want a tissue paper? Here,' Sirius offered. Adele took the tissue from him and blew her nose into it. She then returned itto Sirius, who looked at it with disgust.

'Yuck. You don't know how to dispose this or what?' Sirius said, throwing it into a nearby dustbin.

'Now what do you want to do with me? Send me to the muzium? The ministry? Drink my blood? Or are you feeling like taking my heartstrings?' Adele said, sobbing more as she said the last part. The four exchanged puzzled glances to each other. What on earth is she talking about?

'What are you talking about, Adele?' Lily said softly as she tried to comfort her.

'I'm a black mage. So do what you want. Kill me, but make it quick. Then you can drink my blood or -'

'Blech! That's disgusting! Why would we do _that_?' Remus said, pretending to vomit.

'Isn't it obvious? You're all witches and wizards. You want my power cause I'm a mage. That potion you just brew told you that, didn't it? I knew it was going to do something!' Adele accused.

'Adele-' James started.

'Okay, I guess you can kill me now. I'd said everything I wanna said, except that I thought you guys were nice at first. Bury me after I die,' Adele said with a sniff.

'Adele, no-' Sirius said.

'You guys needn't give any reason for what you wanna do this. I don't care,' the girl sobbed.

'Adele, we do NOT want to kill you,' Lily said gently.

'What?' If there's a time where your ears go wrong, this is definitely it.

'We. Don't. Want. To. Kill. You. We don't want to kill you,' Lily repeated.

'You don't? Then- then how'd you know? Oh! You _tricked_ me!'

'Adele, no!'

'Then- then- then why?'

Sirius took a deep breath. 'Must I say this? Oh, what the heck. Adele, you're with us.'

'WHAT?! You mean you're black mages too?' Adele cried, shocked.

'No no! Sirius has an odd way there. You're in the gang, with us,' Remus said, calming her down.

'What gang? What are you all talking about?' Adele, said, confused.

'You're one of the Marauders.'

'One of – what?'

'The Marauders. Bet you hadn't heard of us yet,' Sirius smirked. 'Best mischief-makers, genius of the form and practically teacher annoyers.'

'Don't bother him. He always has a derangged mind,' James said, looking at Adele's bewildered face.

'B- but what is happening?'

'Good question. You're with us. That's all. Welcome to the gang,' Lily said easily.

'Hear of Lord Voldemort?' Remus said.

'Yes… but he's somewhat at a sort of rest now, isn't he? He didn't attack much these days,' Adele said. 'And what have you got to do with him? You- you're Death Eaters?'

'No! But we do have got something to do with him. At least, he does,' Sirius said.

'Whaddya mean?'

'He has some sorta rivalry with us. Dunno why. Cause of something that happened in his past I guess.'

'Actually, he's after four – eh, five – kids that are reincarnated. James, Sirius, Remus and I are them,' Lily started.

'You are four,' Adele said smartly.

'Yes, but the fifth one isn't yet known when he came after our lives last year. I bet your old school – Gordonholp, whatever – is a sort of private school, isn't it?'

'Yes…'

'Voldemort wants to kill five of these kids, and since we know four, we thought we'd get the fifth to complete our group. It was rumored that these five will somehow defeat the Dark Lord, but I think it's all rubbish. Anyway, back to the topic. You're the fifth person. Can't say but it took us a long time to find you.'

'Whatever would he want to do with _teenagers?_' Adele asked. This is ridiculous. Perhaps it's a sorta joke.

'No, no joke, Adele,' Lily confirmed. 'See, we're the reincarnations of the five people Tom Riddle is in rival with in his old days. Our looks, our names, some of our abilities… our past life died falling somewhere.'

'I think I heard something like that before from Daily Prophet. During mother's time when she's still in school. She likes collecting newspaper cuttings those days, and kept them neatly in a scrapbook. I flipped through them before, and one particular news on the front page caught my eye.

'It was about five kids from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry that fell from a cliff and died instantly on the spot. There were their names there, and I think they were Adele Green, Lily Trenna, James Chore, Remus Pepper and Sirius Kiut. I was surprised when I heard your names this morning, cause they matched ours,' Adele said.

'Creepy,' Remus agreed. The others nodded.

'You said something about abilities just now. So that's how you know me?' Adele asked.

'Yeah. Speaking of it, do you have any others?' James asked.

'Um, I don't think so. Either it isn't there or it wants to play with toy bricks first before showing up. What about you guys?'

'I can speak to animals. Can sorta understand their language too,' James said.

'Seer. And Psychic. Sorry for lying, but it came naturally whenever people ask me that,' Lily grinned apologeticly.

'Liar. You can attract animals, too!' Sirius accused.

'Oh yeah. So I can,' Lily said, not very enthustic about this.

'Why? Not glad about it?' Adele asked.

'No. She hates dogs – especially large ones – and they kept going after her,' James explained.

'No wonder my Yumi's so excited!' Adele laughed. The Yumi, that was hiding in her pocket, squeaked in agreement.

'Mine's the best! I have a bottomless stomach!' Sirius announced happily. They laughed at him.

'That isn't something to be proud with, Si!' Remus chided.

'Well, I am proud of it!' Sirius replied, annoyed.

'What about Remus?' Adele said, getting interested. 'What's his?'

'He…' Sirius started, but bit his tongue in time before Lily hammered him. He shot a glance at Remus. 'I don't think you'd want to know.'

'Why not? Is it bad? I don't think anything could be worst than being what I am. I live inf ear almost everyday of summer,' Adele winced.

Remus gulped and Lily held her wand in hand, ready to send a Memory Charm if Adele turned her back at Remus.

'I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm a w- werewolf,' Remus mumbled.

Silence. Lily gripped her wand even more tightly. She was sure, if it it alive, it'll be dead under her tight grip.

'You are? Seriously? A real one?' Adele said, glowing up. Feeling horrible, Remus nodded.

'Look, Lily needn't use her wand or anything and I'd understand if-'

'Wow!!! That's totally COOL!!!!!!!' Adele nearly shrieked. 'How'd you be one? Is it fun?'

'No. Tis horrible,' Remus muttered.

'Really? I think they're the coolest ever! Were you born one? Oh, that's stupid, cause people who were bitten didn't get to-'

'I'm bitten when I was just a toddler.'

'You're LUCKY!!!!! People can't usually survive! You must be really strong!'

'That's why we're the Marauders!' Sirius chimed.

'Anyway, maybe we shouldn't talk on this subject,' Lily said. 'Remus nearly killed himself when he was alive after receiving it,' she whispered to Adele.

'Sorry.'

'Wait. Why'd you think we'd drink your blood or take your heartstrings?' James said.

'Oh. That,' Adele said, darkening. 'You see, people – magical community – believed that black mages' blood can give them eternal life. It doesn't though. It only gives you double their age when they drink it.'

'So, if I drink yours now, I get extra thirteen years to my life span? Uh, not that I want to,' Sirius added the last part quickly.

'Yea. Our heartstrings are black, thus, very useful to attract the rare magical creatures like unicorns and dragons. If used as an ingredient in a potion, it'll make the potion much more affective, and it is believed to give anyone anything they wish for; even world destruction.'

'This sounds so much like a storybook,' Lily mused.

'Well, we thought witches, wizards and magic doesn't exist,' James reminded.

'Good point. Somehow, I wish werewolf doesn't exist,' Remus sighed. The others wisely kept their mouth shut (Sirius stuffed his with a lot of tissues) in case one of them might say something wrong. With their outright ways, even a rock would turn into sand.

Afther this little get-to-know-you session, Adele Varens officially became the fifth and last member of the Marauders. Lily was practically jumping with joy to have another girl (besides her) in the group. They celebrated that by taking a very short trip to the kitchens to nab some food. When Mrs Norris came stalking after the wafting scents of pancakes, Adele accidentally set fire to her tail with her black magic.

When they return back to bed, which is fairly midnight, the four other Gryffindor girls were rudely awaken by Lily and Adele's noisy chatters.

'Slow it, Lil, Tal,' Pertsy muttered sleepily, pulling her covers over.

'I'm not Tal,' a small voice piped up. 'Who's Tal?'

'It's Tally, Adele,' came Lily's patient voice. Tally sat up with a jerk when heard her name called and pull her curtains over.

'Wha? Who're you?' she exclaimed, seeing Adele.

'I'm Adele Varens. Nice to meet you,' Adele greeted.

'Hi. Bye. Lower the decibels, Lily,' Pertsy yawned and went back to bed.

'Tal! Adele's moving to Loopy Village this December! Isn't it great? Between James and Si's house!' Lily said excitedly to Tally.

'Mmm… I wanna sleep. Else, I'll have black rings and I wanna meet Dan when I'm awake, not half asleep,' Tally mumbled, crawling back to bed.

'Could you show me everything tomorrow? We don't have lessons yet, right? It's Saturday tomorrow,' Adele said eagerly.

'Sure, sure. We can bring you to our hideout, since you're an official Marauder. Forget that pathetic history. You've got Marauder blood and that's what matters,' Lily said.

'Hurrah!'

Just then, a loud thump was heard outside and the two girls drew the curtains aside. Nina was on the floor, face as white as ghost.

'You're also a Marauder?!' she gaped, when found her voice. Apparently, in her sleep, she must have heard the part where Adele has this "Marauder blood" in her.

'WHAT?!' three other voices exclaimed at the same time as they all sat up in bed, very much awoke.

'Yep! Now girls, do you want those boys running in?' Lily said sweetly. Immediately, they went back without a word. During their past experiences, it is best to follow what Lily said at some times; especially in the dead of night. Once, James, Sirius and Remus barged into their dormitory and played "Space Invaders" with all their things. 

'You've got to tell me everything!' Adele said.

'But I told you almost everything!' Lily laughed.

'You did?'

'Bad as I am, I did.'

'Oh well... are you Marauders fond of pranks?'

Lily stared.

'Fond of them? We lived off them!'

'Live off… pranks?' Adele said quizzically.

'Never mind me.'

'Oh, but I want to! I want to know everything! I can't believe I'd lived all these years and missed all the fun parts of life! Mother says I'd to liven up more and mix more with people, but how can I? I hadn't got much friends up there at Gordonholp!'

'Why not?'

Adele sighed.

'They think I'm too weird, and don't quite fit with them. Besides, my school's an all-girls school. Those professors will make you wish you weren't even born and you have to be _perfect_! No running in corridors, manners this and that, graceful, blablabla… loads of rubbish. Mother sent me there cause that's the nearest one to us. Else, she wouldn't even think about it!'

'You seem to speak a lot about your mother,' Lily said.

Adele just shrugged.

'Black magics have levels, right? What's yours?' Lily said.

'I never bothered. I knew I had it, simply because I accidentally burnt my teacher's hat down before the whole school for making fun at me. And she's the headmistress, too! They didn't suspect me though, since I haven't got my wand with me that time.' Adele laughed back at the memory.

'How did you know it came from you?' Lily inquired, looking interested.

'I felt something hot shooting from my forehead. Somewhere here,' Adele said, pointing at the middle of her forehead. It had a little spot which looked like a very very small triangle that had a slightly darker shade than her pale skin. You need a magnifying glass to see it clearly. 'What about you?'

'I trained under my mum, but she doesn't know my level now though. I've been learning myself the last year, but mum thought I was just slacking my way through Psychic. She thinks my level is still of a seventeen-year-old kid.'

'What did you do? I can't control mine,' Adele said dolefully.

'It's quite easy once you've caught hold of it. The Inner Eye steps in once in a while, but I can use my Psychic part anytime. Look,' Lily said, drawing the curtains aside. She pointed a finger at the opposite bed and her eyes had a slight glow, not very visible. Sita levitated through the curtains and back again, before falling with a loud bump.

'Ow…' came Sita's moan. Giggling silently, Lily pull the curtains down.

'That's neat! Is that all, or are there others?' Adele asked. She was just as interested about Psychics as Lily were about Black Mages.

'There're loads, but it's quite hard to explain them all. There are barriers, transformations (something like Transfiguration), floating, telepathy and tons others!'

'That's cool!!'

'Yeah. But Psychic seem more of doing things without a wand, like your powers as a Black Mage. Anyone can cast a fire spell with a wand, but you can cast without one,' Lily pointed out.

'True. But it gives us more advantages. Like when people take your wand and yet you can still battle it back,' Adele said earnestly.

'Yep! Maybe you should train your powers more. I can help, cause I don't think Black magic is much difference from my Psychis. We justneed to learn how to control it. I found a room somewhere near the Infirmary when Sirius was lying in bed, and I usually train there since then. How would you like to go?' Lily suggested.

'I'd love to! Then maybe they won't go astray anymore!' Adele said happily.

'Varens! Evans! Have you any idea what time is it now?' a crisp voice yelled through the door. Lily looked at her watch.

'Time to chat, Minnie!' Lily yelled back.

'No!!! The real time!' Lily pressed a button at her watch and read it.

'Yea, it's only three. Morning!' Lily said. Adele giggled silently.

'Good. So GET TO BED THIS INSTANCE!' McGonagall screamed.

'Gee, no need to be so angry,' Adele muttered. 'Night Lily! Nice chatting with you!'

'Yep! Night Adele!' Lily said as Adele climbed back to her bed.

'And no more talking!' McGonagall barked.

'Sure, whatever,' Adele said.

'Not a word!'

'Sheesh!' Lily exclaimed.

'So something, Lil,' Tally muttered.

Suddenly, loud sounds that sound strangely like a dog barking was heard outside.

'Silencing charm?' Sita suggested sleeply. And with a flick of the wand, the barks were mute.

'Thank you,' Pertsy muttered.

Outside, a very stubby bulldog was clawing furiously at the mahogany door to the fourth year girls' dorm, it's mouth moving up and down violently as if it's trying to bark but had lost it's voice. It growled, bared it's pearl-white teeth, throw itself at the door but to nothing. Melissa Charite, who was walking towards the common room, stared at the dog.

She blinked. Once. Twice.

And the dog looked odd. Why is it cladded in the green robes that looked suspiciously like the one McGonagall wore during the Sorting Ceremony? Why is it clawing at the fourth year's door? Why isn't it barking like any normal dogs? And most of all, why is it wearing glasses?

Deciding that she need more sleep, Melissa shook her head and went back to the seventh year's dorm.

AN: Okay, the prospect of me writing this in a piece of paper is quite absurd. My friend has been asking me, 'What's that there? Ooh! Show it to me! Why are you spacing so much?' and so much more. My closest friend thought I was actually turning a little sane, writing my story on paper first. And it's so unfair! I mean, when I wrote it, it was about 11 pages, but when I retype it, it's only a few! That's UNFAIR!!!! Oh, how'd this go? Yes, forget my insanity on the time span, kay? And maybe this can go on once every week since I write it now on paper first. Can't say that it's not troubling… like that Yumi? Just wondering…


	3. The DADA Professor

AN: Third chapter third chapter!! *dances all around* hurray!!!! And oh, never ever will the Marauders trust Wormtail! Never! Just to remind you again, this story hasn't got anything to do with the real one, so stick with the fact, kay? Thanks! And besides, all the five Marauders are here already! No more place for another! Weird… the Yumi hasn't even come out for even half the chapter and it has FANS?! What is the world coming to?? And that chapter sounded too serious to me! How can it turn out hilarious?

Oh, the snowball scene in Y2. No, I never tried it out since there's no snow in my place [not one flake]. Anywayz, it could be said that they made the stones softer, couldn't it? since they're witch and wizards? I don't like sticking to original facts, so I expand everything. Guess that's a wrong experiment. And what's the Chalet School? Never seen it before… or it's I'm too busy to visit the bookstore.

I chose Lily's animal already, so thanks to everyone who gave their comments!!! I want a special one especially for her [hey, she took almost ALL my personality!] and I finally set my thoughts on one after staying up till 1am yesterday ^^ a fox wouldn't hurt much, but I want something no one ever thought of before and voila! My very own head gives me the idea! Too bad, you'd have to wait until Y5 for that! As I'd said before, a doe is too out-of-question and piecing it with my version of Marauders and Lily is a very absurd idea…

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: This plot, blablabla is all MINE! But those characters and some of the spells are JKR's. Hm… I'm feeling a little sane today…

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 3: The DADA Professor**

Tally sat up in bed, blinking and sweating furiously. She had just had a dream about the four Marauders, practically upsetting the very romantic scene of her and Dan, watching the beautiful sunset in Las Vegas. They had simply knocked everything into pieces and shot Dungbombs all around, stenching the place. And how, Tally know not, did another kid, calling herself the fifth Marauder, ever got into there?

'Okay, get a grip on yourself first, Tally. It's just a dream! And there are only four Marauders. Never was there a fifth one,' Tally told herself strictly.

'Fifth what, Tally?' Lily chirped gaily. Tally stared at the redhead first and her clock.

'You are up at six in the morning? Lily, are you having a fever?' Tally said, surprised.

'Hi Tally!' a foreign face and voice greeted the blonde chap. Tally stared at her hard, taking her in. A short raven-haired girl with dark violet eyes, pale complexion and had the sort of mysterious aura Lily usually carried with her when weird things like flying daggers goes about. She had a sweet face, though, like a little rose, and quite matched Lily when she grinned.

'Um, who're you?' Tally said at last.

'Tally, you met her last night!' Lily said.

'Unfotunately, I don't seem to recall that,' Tally said.

'I'm Adele Varens, new student,' Adele said holding her hand up.

'From where?'

'Gordonholp, in the north of Japan. Very north. Awfully cold there,' Adele grinned.

'Nice to meet you, Adele. Where do you live? And your name doesn't sound like from Japan.'

'Oh, I'm not a Japanese. I'm from China, but mother and father are from England,' Adele said. 'I'm shifting to Loopy Village this December.'

'Really? Near where? The forest or the mountains?' Tally said, excited.

'Um, the forest. Between James and Remus' house and opposite Sirius' house,' Adele said, thinking hard.

'Lily! You never told me that!' Tally accused teasingly.

'Hey, I said so yesterday! You were half awake that time!' Lily defended.

'Lily, you said you wanna show me something,' Adele said.

'Huh? Oh yeah! C'mon, I'll show you what I did to Tal here in the summer,' Lily said, grinning evilly. An identical grin seem to have blossomed on Adele's face.

'What?'

'The boys'll love it! Trust me!' Lily promised, carrying a kettle in hand and a packet of brown colored powder in the other. The two bid a cheerful goodbye to Tally and ran out of the room, laughing at the deceitful fate they had planned for the boys.

'What did Lily did to me in the summer? Turn Elley's house into junk – wait. That's Elley also, so outta question. Dig up the baby mandrakes and recorded their voice to plant in my garden, made me grow blotches, destroy my homework…' Tally ticked off her fingers as she tried to recall what Lily alone had done to her in the summer.

'Shuddup, Tal. I need sleep,' Nina muttered.

'Don't tell me… she's going to turn the boys' dorm into a _garden of lilies_??????!!!!!!' Tally exclaimed, jumping up.

'Shut up, Tally,' Pertsy mumbled. 'Or I'll jinx you.'

'But-'

'If it's about Dan again, I've heard enough,' Sita mumbled.

Lily and Adele didn't turn the boys' dormitory into a garden of lilies, as Tally had thought. They had different ideas in mind. Lily just forgot to mention that it's not only Tally alone that had received this torture. They, however, had something rampaging in the dorm…

'Aaaaaah!!!!!!! Garden Gnomes!!!!!!!' Thomas McMillan yelled when he felt something crawling on his bed. 'Gerroff! Gerroff! Outta here! Shoo!!!!!'

'Ho-hum. What's the fuss, Tom?' Remus mumbled sleepily from the next bed.

'Remus, you've got to help me! Please!' Thomas begged.

'Help what?'

'Remus, there are _gnomes_ here! Everywhere, in fact! Aah! No! Don't! McGonagall'll kill me if I hand in a blotched parchment on human transfiguration!!' Thomas cried as he tried to save his parchment. Too late. The naughty gnomes had poured a bottle of green ink over the parchment, decorating it with a few of _Madam Kiliklik's Permanent Gold and Silver Paint – lasts all your life!_

'This place is infested with them!!!' Thomas wailed.

'Wha? Wak! Garden Gnomes! What're they doing here?' Dan jumped.

'Help!!' Thomas cried as a Gnome pinched his nose. Dan rummaged his bag for a _Warlock Japperdy's Gnome Repels_ and held it superiorly out to the Gnomes. However, they didn't seem at all scared. Instead, they just snickered and pinched his legs tightly.

'Aw right! You asked for it!' Dan said, spraying the repel all around the room.

Did it stop the Garden Gnomes?

No!

'What sort of thing is that? Look at it's expiry date!!' Thomas howled. Dan looked at it.

'Oops! It expired fifty years ago,' he said sheepishly.

'Yuck, this stink,' Sirius mumbled from his bed.

'Lemme sleep,' James said sleepily.

'James, Sirius! I beg you! Get these things off!' Thomas wailed.

'Can't. Only Lily has the power to get these animals away,' James mumbled.

'I order you to!'

'And you expect me to follow the order? Har-har. Sorry kid, fat chance,' James said. 'Call Lily over. She'll have it done in seconds.'

'Yeah,' Sirius said.

'Mmm…' Remus agreed.

'HEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Thomas howled.

'Now _that's_ what I call a decent prank!' Adele whispered to Lily. The two girls were hiding beneath James' Invisibility Cloak (sneaked out of his trunk) in a corner of the room, just next to the door. The two girls giggled silently to themselves and high-fived silently on the prank well done.

Remus' sharp ears caught the soft sound.

'I'll go get the HeadBoy, whoever he is. I know he's Gryffindor, though. 'sides, girls aren't allowed,' Thomas gasped hurriedly. Dan nodded his approval and the three others grunted, not bothering even if he'd planned to leave them in a den of dragons. The boy quickly jumped from the bed and pull the door open and it slammed Lily smartly in her face.

'Ow!!'

Now Remus was perfectly sure that someone was hiding in this room.

Lily nursed the bruise as Adele tried not to move too much for all attention were turned to their corner. Muttering, Lily pulled out a pocket mirror and held it before her, mumbling somewords at her reflection.

'Lily, this is not a proper time to look at yourself!' Adele hissed.

Ssh! These people are bright! Came Lily's telepathic message.

'Come out Lily! You know we know you are here,' James said.

'Of all things, why Garden Gnomes?' Sirius said, looking interested at a very large bruise on Dan's face. 'Y'know, you shouldn't've moved. They attack if you do.'

'How should I know,' Dan said sourly.

'Come out Lily!' Remus said.

No response.

'Maybe they moved to another corner,' Remus suggested after some time. At this, the boys spread themselves out, hitting every part but the one beside the door. Behind the cloak, the girls made their way to the widely opened door.

Just as theywere about to make a run for it, James pulled the cloak off them. They stared. And they gulped.

'Um, hi?' Adele said weakly. Lily didn't bother with greetings though.

'_Obliviate!_' she yelled, pulling out her wand at the five boys. She then grabbed the cloak from James, pulled Adele under it from the scene of crime, made a sprint to the common room, bumped into the headboy and made them half-float and half-run for the rest of the way.

Adele, still stunned at what is happening in what seem like a blur, allowed Lily to drag her off.

Huffing and panting, Lily dropped into one of the squishy arm-chairs and pulled off the cloak.

'We must've beat the world record in running,' Lily said, looking at her watch. It said "Just in time!"

Adele, after gaining back conciousness on what happened, turn to Lily.

'Lily, do you think they'll get mad at us?' Adele said with a quavering note.

'I put a memory charm on them. With Dan and Thomas, yes, but I can't guarantee with the others. They're Marauders and we're all Quidditch players, so with their reflexes and knowledge with me, they most definitely will avoid that,' Lily panted.

'We're finished…' Adele groaned.

'We might be, we might not be,' Lily said gloomily.

'Can't you do anything?' Adele begged. Lily thought for a while.

'Yeah, but are you afraid of heights?'

'No, why should I?'

'Nothing. Okay, here goes,' Lily said, taking a deep breath. She linked her hands with Adele and threw the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them. To Adele's utmost surprise, she floated all the way to the top until they reached the unreachable ceiling of the common room.

'Why go so high?' Adele gasped.

'Afraid? No, it's just safety precaution. The boys might start feeling for us,' Lily said.

'How would they know?'

'Like I'd said, they'd known me ever since I could breath and I them. They knew I can float up, but I'm quite scare of heights at some times, so they wouldn't expect me to go this high. That's why we have to stay here,' Lily explained.

Adele nodded approvingly at her theory.

Just then, three boys came stampeding down the stairs at a speed of a tornado and the girls turned statue when they saw them holding wands in their hands. They tighten their grip on the Invisibility Cloak even more, and Lily levitate them until their heads actually touched the ceiling.

'Lily Rose Evans! Come out this instance!' James bellowed.

'Yeah! You have to clean those mess and get those Garden Gnomes off our heels!' Sirius yelled.

'Get out this instance!' Remus cried.

The girls stuffed their mouths with their hankerchiefs and nearly burst out laughing when they saw each other, with their cheeks swelled up and the extra bits of hankie popping outside their mouths. Lily pinched herself hard so as to not build the gauge of laughter inside her.

'Do you think they're so foolish to stay here?' Remus popped the inteligent question after the boys spent minutes prodding and poking their wand everywhere.

'No. Reckon Lily'll take Adele to our hideout?' James said.

'You're asking? Lily's your – ulp! I didn't say anything! Serious – uh, I mean, honest!!' Sirius said, cowering beneath the death glare James had given him.

'If you ever dare let that slip out, by accident or on purpose, you'll find your head on the Gryffindor Tower's peak, you brain in my potions, your blood fed to dragons and your bones to Fang,' James threatened.

'Gross. I don't want that sorta death if I'm you, Sirius,' Remus said numbly to him.

'C'mon, we'll get into the girls' dorm first and search for them there,' James said, stomping off. Meekly, the two ran after him.

After they left, the girls didn't pull of their Invisibility Cloak. Instead, Lily made sure they waited until someone goes out of the portrait hole and follow that person closely to get out of the Gryffindor common room. Luckily she did, too, for the three boys were hiding at the nearby couch to see if they really _are_ in the Invisibility Cloak, jumping out as soon as the boys left.

**

Monday flew into the Hogwarts castle with moans and grumbles from the students since lessons began today.

'Who do you think our new DADA teacher will be? Professor Corn left, didn't he?' Pertsy asked, seating herself opposite the Marauders.

'Yeah, wonder who. Lily had her wish came true last year,' James said, swallowing his porridge at full speed.

'That reminds me. Lily, don't wish that I'm outta this school,' Tally said.

'Why tell me that?' Lily asked, sipping some pineapple juice.

'Last year, you wished Corn gets fired. He does. The year before, you hoped that you wouldn't flunk in potions, you didn't. On our first year, you wanna get at Snape for spoiling your Howler. You did. So try not to hope or wish on anything this year,' Dan reminded.

'I did? Sorry, didn't quite remember. Maybe we should make a time machine and go back in time to find out!' Lily said.

'Don't even try. You already half-kill us with your prank experiments. Making one time machine is a big mistake,' Sita said.

'Hey! You guys were wondering who's our DADA teacher, right?' Sirius said, choking and coughing on his toast.

'Yeah, why not? First impression is always good,' Thomas said. Remus coughed.

'Guess that's your answer then,' Adele said, pointing her cherry tart piece at a new face that was never seen before at the High Tables. He is a middle-aged wizard, somewhat like McGonagall's age, with twinkling grey eyes. He had blonde curls and a goofy grin on his face. Looking at his robes to see what is his "first impression" to the students was definitely a bad idea. At that very moment, everyone choked on their food, Lily splurted her pineapple juice over herself and James coughed hard on his porridge.

'Are those even _robes?_' Nina choked on her vegetable. What she had said was quite true; were those supposedly robes even robes? Maybe and maybe not. The wizard was dressing in a orange suit like a squid's along with those tentacles at the bottom, covering his pointy flipper shoes. Next to him, McGonagall looked a bit pink.

Just when they were about to really burst out laughing, Dumbledore stood up to.

'Ahem. May I have the pleasure to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rotten Ripp. He couldn't join us during the sorting ceremony and the last two days for some task he had to complete. But he's here now, and that's what matter. May we give him a warm welcome?'

A warm welcome it was, accompanied by uncontrolled giggles and snickers when Professor Rotten Ripp stood up. He nearly toppled down, surprising everyone. They gaped at him in surprise and shock and if McGonagall hadn't caught the end of his flipper-shoes in time, he'd have to spend his first week in school in the Infirmary for the bruises and another week if Madam Pomfrey fussed too much.

'Rotten!! Be more careful!' McGonagall nearly yelled in exasperation, pulling him back up.

'Yes, yes. Thank you very much, Mikinerpa. I couldn't have done it without you,' Ripp said absent-mindedly. If McGonagall hated the name the Marauders called her (Minnie), she definitely hate this one just as much.

'It's Minerva, not "Mikinerpa" or "Minnie",' McGonagall said bitterly.

'Yes, Bittergall.'

McGonagall swelled up like a bullfrog.

'When's our first class with him?' James asked, peering his timetable.

'Today. Right after this,' Lily replied, biting her toast.

'First subject?' Remus queried.

'First subject,' Sirius confirmed.

'Wonder how he'll be,' Adele wondered.

'Oh, interesting, I suppose,' Lily waved.

**

The school seemed to have gone back to the "four-houses-in-a-class" basis after the two year try with having only one class in those very important ones, such as Transfiguration and DADA.

Fourth year Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin streamed into the DADA classroom promptly when the bell rang for first class, chatting eagerly with one another ('Oh, I forgot to do my essay on werewolves!'). The Marauders, yet again, chose the front seats. Anna Hopkins, their sworn rival (or at least, she swore that herself) in studies, automatically chose the table next to theirs.

Adele Varens soon became a topic to discuss about, since she's a new student. Everyone crowded over her and began asking her questions, one after the other. Weird questions soon surfaced after the normal ones.

'Why are you with _them_?' Serena Tappers asked.

'What them? Them who?' Adele said, puzzled.

'The Marauders! Who else? Highly marked as dangerous specimens in a box addressed specially to Albus Dumbledore. With super huge poison fangs and a label saying "Stay Back! High Warning of Contagious Fleas!" stamped in red ink and on our faces,' Lily said sarcastically. Serena backed off.

'Why so snappy, Lily?' she asked.

'Oh, just thought I'd make things easier for you. You were going to say that, weren't you? If not, it's printed in your head then,' Lily said. Serena went bright red, for that was what she had thought just now and almost something she was about to say. Muttering, she left to distribute the rumor that Lily Evans can read minds and the Marauders are related (again) to the Dark Lord.

Just then, Ripp stumbled into the classroom, a goofy grin on his red (Remus guessed that it's been slammed) face. He beamed happily around the room as the students scuttered back hurrily to their respective places. Ripp set his books down and looked at the cupboard next to him.

'You there! Get back to your seat!' he said in a very ridiculous tone of voice. The cupboard, of course, did nothing of that sort. It just stood where it was laid and ignored Ripp.

'Professor, that's a cupboard,' Tally said flatly.

'Ah! Good morning, class! Very peaceful, isn't it?' Ripp said, forgetting altogether the incident to ask a cupboard to sit down.

Sirius was mumbling something under his breath and Ripp caught him.

'What is it, uh, Tap?' Ripp said, looking at the name list and at Sirius.

'It's Black. Yes, Tap kinda rhyme, but really, I prefer Black, thank you,' Sirius said, grinning at him innocently.

'Ah whatever. Now, can we have a knowing-you session?' Ripp beamed again. He pulled out a parchment and draw a quill from the nearby stack of quills. A whir was heard and a bucket of sea water fell over him as everyone ducked away and try to stiffle their snorts at the same time. Sea water and squid match a lot.

A clump of seaweed fell of Ripp as a signal to the end of the prank, and Sirius came up for his applause in which he received in louds claps and bangs. Ripp gingerly took the seaweed off his head and ate it up. Disgusted sounds flew like hot fire.

'If he isn't mental, he is now. I added a brain-damaging potion in there,' Sirius said shakily.

'That was wonderful!!!' Ripp exclaimed.

The Marauders gulped as odd glances shot around the room.

'Is he mad?' Adele whispered.

'I don't know. He's new. Hey Li! Scan his head!' Remus said.

'How'm I supposed to do that?? It's absurd!' Lily said.

'So's the idea of making him bounce like a kangaroo. Go on, Lily!' James urged.

'Fine. Don't blame me if he really goes bonkers,' Lily muttered. Sirius whacked Lily on her head hard.

'Ow! Whaddyou do that for?'

'Idiot! Not my head!!! Rottie's!!!!!!' Sirius scolded.

'Rottie? Oh, Rotten. Don't you wanna be sane?'

'You're kidding. And lose all the fun? In your dreams!'

'It'll do us good though,' James said helpfully.

'I'm Professor Rotten Ripp-' half the class sniggered, partly Slytherins '- and I'll be teaching you Defense Against the White Arts.'

'The what?!' Thomas DeAnne said at once.

'Defense Against Dub Parts.'

'Are we doing a cartoon?' Anna Hopkins said disapprovingly.

'No, Hoppy. We're learninghow to defend ourselves against apple tarts.'

'You mean, fight against apple tarts?' Remus asked.

'Um, no. Apple tarts are my favourite, so why fight it? As I was saying, you'll be learning Throwing the Dart Parts with me.'

'You mean Defense Against the _Dark Arts_, Professor,' Dan said at last.

'Today, we'll learn about a Dark Creature, the Yumi.'

'Is this Care of Magical Creatures?' Snape drawled.

'Huh? Oh, no! the Turmmy is a dark creature that looks like a lion, Mr Pape.'

'Oh, you mean _Kurnies_!' Lily said, her brain finally making sense of what this odd teacher is talking about.

'I did say it was a Burkie, didn't I?'

'No. You said Turmmy.'

'I like my stomach intact, Ms Gerass,' Ripp said, waving impatiently.

'It's Evans.'

'Yes Petrans.'

'Evans.'

'Seriously, Gelans, I'm saying it correctly!'

'More of wrongly.'

'We'll get back to class, Varens.'

'_I'm _Varens!' Adele piped.

'Yes, yes, Evans,' Ripp said to Adaele.

'No. I'm Varens, she's Evans,' Adele said.

'Whatever. You two, ah, Pitter and Pat,' Ripp said, referring to James and Sirius. 'Get your mapetti roots chopped!'

'Are we doing potions, Sirius?' James asked.

'Beats me, James. Who's Pitter and Pat anyway?' Sirius returned. The two shrugged.

'Who cares?'

The two looked at each other.

'No one.'

They look again.

'Stop following me!'

'Enough already James/Sirius!'

'Stop following me!'

'Don't copy what I said!'

'Hey, didn't you hear me?'

'Someone's controlling me!'

'You too? Whom?'

'I don't know.'

'LILY EVANS!!!!!!!' the two yelled thunderously.

'Yes?' Lily squeaked under the table, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing too hard.

'Make us stop!'

'I didn't do it,' Lily said, gaining control.

'Then whom?'

'Uh… me,' Lily said.

'I knew you did it!'

'No, I didn't do it!' Lily yelled back.

'Enough already!' Remus said.

'Maybe Remus did it!' James and Sirius both said.

'I did not!'

'Adele?'

'Not me!' the girl said, trying to control herself from laughing too much.

'Put us back!!! SNAPE!!!!!!'

'Aw, Potter and Black seemed like talking to no one, right?' Snape said in a I-Am-Cute-And-Innocent voice.

'Lily, we know it's you, so fess it up!'

'Tisn't! Ask Adele!'

'Not me! Try Remus?'

'Innocent!! What about yourselves?'

'We don't wanna stay this way forever!! Put us back! Lily, now!!!! I know it's you!'

Lily pouted sulkily and turned to Adele.

'See what I told you? They simply would not be fooled!' and with that, Lily turned them back to normal.

'Now let's get back to predicting the weather,' Ripp said once everything goes back to normal.

'Is it Divination?' Tally asked in horror.

'Why, of course, Trapman! Haven't you known?' Ripp said in astonishment.

'We're doing DADA,' Dan said.

'Okay, open _Transfiguration For Second Years by Rosmeir Transformer_ page 5, please.'

The class groaned. Nothing they had expected from him includes dealing with his very very bad memory.

'Professor?' Remus said in exasperation.

'Yes, uh, Drukins?'

'What's your name?'

'I'm Ramter Rack,' Ripp said, referring to the current Minister of Magic, who, like his name, always ram-the-rack.

'Wonderful. He lost his mind,' James whispered.

'Back to Kurnies,' Ripp said, clearing his throat. The class rummaged for quill and parchment.

'They live in large groups in 14th century in India in Mami in the lake in the lake castle.Can easily be found grimacing at swimmers of the Maki Lake whilst eating the India's famous chapati,' Ripp said, serious for once. The class wrote everything down quickly.

'They are massive and hairy and-'

'Professor, if they're hairy, how'd they live underwater?' Adele asked. Usually creatures that live underwater have no fur for they hate those glossy furs standing in its ends or sticking to it's skin.

'Eglans, these are _werewolves!_ Have you got your page right?'

'Ding Dong!! We're learning Kurnies! Wake up and smell the fresh air!' Lily nearly yelled, followed by the Marauders, an annoyed Anna and the rest of the class. Thankfully for Ripp before Lily could get him with the daggers, the bell rang.

'Class dismissed! Read about Kappas, chapter five,' Ripp called, running out.

'Yeah, we learnt thata last year,' James muttered. Outside, a loud thud was heard and the class looked out to see what had happened. Ripp had fallen flat on his face, accidentally tripping over his squid-look-a-like-robes'-tentacles. Some slapped their hands onto their foreheads and the others groaned.

Deciding to ask McGonagall all about the new DADA professor, everyone marched promptly into the Transfiguration classroom and waited patiently for McGonagall to come in. They waited and waited, yet the usual sound of her brisk walking was never heard. She came in, however, fifteen minutes later, absolutely furious and annoyed by the look of her face as she slammed her books down harshly, making everyone jump. She bore her eyes into her class' and everything was still and silent. Remus decided to break the ice.

'Uh, Minnie? What's with Rotten Ripp?' he asked bravely, gathering every ounce of courage he had. McGonagall sunk.

'What? Him? He's my cousin,' McGonagall said bitterly as if it was the worst thing in the world, which, probably is anyway.

'Your WHAT?!' everyone yelled at the same time. Somehow, no one could picture one as strict and severe McGonagall being relataed to anyone as clumsy and forgetful as Ripp.

'You're- you're not serious are you? Your _cousin_?' Lily gaped.

'Yes, and that stupid thing just fell in front of his classroom and broke his nose,' McGonagall said angrily as if to say "why me?" to fate.

'Uh, we're wondering how he got the job,' James said.

'His mother promised that I'd look after him and look after him I have to. Says that he'll do nothing silly under my nose, hah! He was quite good in DADA if he doesn't keep forgetting his topics. I have no answer to why is his head so- so- so- so _insufferable_. Load of rubbish there are,' McGonagall muttered.

'So _right_. He spent half the lesson trying to say "Defense Against Dark Arts" and he came up with pretty good rhymes to that. The other half of the lesson is to try to teach us about Kurnies, which turned into werewolves. The end of the lesson was giving us Kappas for homework,' Sirius said.

'Really?'

'Did he have a brain check? Or did he fall and have a concussion in his brain?' Adele inquired. At this, the class leant even more forward for her answer.

'He's been that way ever since I knew him,' McGonagall said curtly.

'Maybe his mother dropped him down,' James suggested.

'Maybe, but-' McGonagall was rudely cut by a loud beep. She bang her own head onto the desk, but the shrill beeping didn't just stop there. It beeped even louder.

'Blast it! He must've fallen somewhere on his way to that Infirmary! I'd better pray that Professor Kettleburn didn't come across him. He had an order for Dumbledore: a fire-breathing sting ray! Excuse me, class, please,' McGonagall said faintly, rushing off in a speed of light.

'Gee, she must be pretty busy!' Nina commented.

'Can't say no. I mean, look at Ripp! He keeps falling into trouble and I think he has a trouble-attracting magnet planted all over him. Seriously,' Pertsy said.

'Free for Transfiguration!' Milicent Dork said happily. The Ravenclaws, especially Anna Hopkins, glared and stared daggers at her spitefully.

'Shut up, Milicent! Study is very important,' Anna snapped angrily.

'Oh, I think being too brainy will make me stupid,' the Slytherin said silkily.

'Grr… until you pass your OWLs, don't you dare tell me that,' Anna bit.

'Oooh, someone's mad,' Snape sneered.

'Better than being a snake,' Lily shot back.

'Uh, hey! I heard before that in some place in Asia, people use snakes as vaccines! They use the blood, meat, make wine…' Sirius started ticking it off his fingers one by one, each more disgusting than the other. The class shivered as he went on to their organs, how they get those, how to kill the snake and all. Serena Tappers turned acid green when he came to a part where snake skin were used as blankets to heal migraines and sometimes were eaten to live longer.

'Yuck! Sirius, stop it!' Serena said in disgust.

'Why?'

'It's _disgusting_! Why'd you tell us anyway?'

'Are you kidding? It's _fascinating!_' James cried, as if his whole life would fly off without hearing about snakes being killed.

'How come?' Adele asked.

'Don't you wanna turn Snape into a snake and send him there? Once and for all? I most definitely would!' James said excitedly, gripping his wand.

In the corner, Snape paled terribly. So pale that he's even more whiter than Adele. After all, James _is_ the best in Transfiguration. What if he really did what he wanted to? What if he, Severus Snape, is really turned into a snake? And get sent to that horrid place? _NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Aah! Mr Snake's out of color now! What a beautiful piece of art!' Remus said knowledgebly in a wise tone.

'Very out of color,' Lily agreed, pulling out a parchment and quill to sketch him. Snape didn't notice anything and looked as if he was told to go to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; dead. Thomas knocked on him.

'Maybe he's dead?' he said hopefully.

Just then, McGonagall ran in, completely out of breath as she sunk into her chair. Beads of sweats were all over her severe face and her eyes have dark bags under them. She gasped and panted heavily for breath and the students kept quiet to wait for her to start.

'He's beginning to tire me! He fell off the stairs and managed to curse himself with a Vomiting Curse. After that, a few fire-pixies were aiming fire-arrows at him for treading on their nest. He crawled his way to the Infirmary, only to find it locked because Poppy's bathing. Thank you very much, Evans. I most needed some water now,' McGonagall breathed as she took the cup from Lily.

'Sure. After all, it's free, cause I got it from the fish pond,' Lily said slyy.

McGonagall sprayed the water on Sirius' face, which is right in front of her.

'Ugh! Minnie, have you any manners?' Sirius said, wiping away the water.

'Just kidding! It's only green tea,' Lily laughed.

'Yuck. It's bitter and yucky and disgusting and taste as if it's from the fish pond,' McGonagall said, sticking her tongue out.

'But it's good, Minnie (she got into habit after listening to the Marauders)! Fresh from Japan, this one is,' Adele said, speaking like Madam Pomfrey though she hadn't met her yet.

'From where?!'

'Japan. I was from there before coming here.'

'Oh, okay. Tell whomever who made this – what? – dying grass tea it's awful.'

'They're dead long ago.'

'Then pull away the flowers on their grave.'

Adele nodded clumsily, staring at McGonagall as if she'd grown five heads. Is this the same teacher that brought her to the Gryffindor common room on her first day? Had turning her into a bulldog on her first night somehow damaged her brains? This, Adele had no answer. She turned to Lily, who grinned as though she'd read her mind.

'Nah. She's just too upset with her cousin turning a professor at Hogwarts and making a complete fool of himself. She knows now that she have to keep running to his rescue whenever that beep came,' Lily said, pointing at a watch dangling from McGonagall's left wrist.

'Too right, Lily. now can you get me a cup of pumpkin juice?' McGonagall asked dizzily.

'It's gonna beep pretty soon and-'

'It's okay. Now, the pumpkin juice please, thank you,' McGonagll said. She gulped down the glass of pumpkin juice James transfigured. As soon as the last drop drained off, a familiar beep echoed around the room.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

'I think your cousin just got attacked by the fire-breathing sting ray, tripped over Berlin the Boaster's foot and nearly fell headfirst from the North Tower,' Lily laughed. McGonagall groaned as she set out for the Divinataion Tower as Lily had predicted he'll be.

'Y'know, having a cousin that clumsy must be annoying,' Remus said in amusement.

'Aas! Who cares? Now I'm confirmed thata we'll be free for Transfiguration and DADA!' Sirius stretched.

'I bet Minnie'll get hurt, trying to save Ripp from falling from the North Tower,' Adele giggled.

'I think Insect (Trelawney) got hurt too, in process,' James added his thought.

That very moment, Dumbledore's loud voice boomed throughout the huge castle.

'May the fourth year for Transfiguration and second year for DADA return to their respectful common rooms? It seemed that Professor McGonagall, Professor Ripp and Professor Trelawney had had an accident at the North Tower, thus, your classes with them for the next five days will be cancelled. Thank you.'

Everyone whoopped and chorus of joy sang around the room.

'I knew we'd be free for this dorky subject! I must have the Sight!' Milicent smirked happily as the class gathered up their things. The Ravenclaws were muttering things under their breath, but everyone else were celebrating the free hour.

'Actually, Milicent, you have not had your Sight as you have not grown a bat wing,' Lily said before running out.

'Hey! For all you know, we'll be let out of Transfiguration and DADA this year!' Tally called, running towards Dan.

AN: yep, I'm very very lazy these days J and school isn't helping much. The idea on Professor Rotten Ripp [right, laugh off. My friend did.] was inspired by my stupid cousin Alex [though he's not clumsy]. And my friend [ahem; Nabilah, you know who you are] says that this is so stupid she could laugh to death. and I really hadn't any idea what his name should be, so I had the first thing that came into my mind to be it. So happened to be "Rotten"… and so much for taking the risk on that. And my modem broke down!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!! And to add to my list of bad luck, I can't write for another two weeks cause I have exams coming…


	4. Animagi Potion

AN: New chapter again!!! I went through the horrif exam and… no result yet. *sigh* I wish I passed… anywayz, not many people reviewed for me the last chapter ;-; I'm dreadfully heartbroken!!!! To those nice, sweet people who did, I am really, really thankful to you all!!!! To those naughty ones [:P] I'm really, really sad… I'll try and see if I can get this Chalet School thingy… and I am neither British nor American, cause I'm Chinese!! 

And the Marauders are all like meeee!!!!!! So if you're like them, even the tiniest bit, you're like me!!! I had all my personalities in them except their brains and some facts you probably knew already.

Anywayz, hope you guys like this! My friend hadn't read it, yet, except the first part… and she's being really horrid by laughing her head off [what's so funny anyway?]. Puh-leez!!!!!!! I beg everyone of you!!!!!!! Read and review!!! Please?

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: the TMF series is strictly mine! The characters and everything that belongs to me is all mine. Yes, this new storyline, too, since I'm just using JKR's characters and main idea. I don't follow her storyline, though.

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 4: Animagi Potion**

Remus was, yet again, spacing out about his werewolf transformation that night a month ago. Tonight was just another adventure, another horrifying transformation and another experience, all by himself in the Shrieking Shack. All by himself…

Just then, someone clapped a hand on the boy's should, and Lily, being Lily, guessed everything.

'Wish you weren't alone, huh? Maybe you'd better wish the clouds are dark and thick,' Lily said.

'You can't transform without the moonlight, right?' Adele's pale face jumped into view. Remus nodded.

'Anyway, I predict the potion'll be done by next year,' James said, holding Lily's very, very expensive crystal ball.

'That's mien!! It costs me fifty galleons!' Lily cried, trying to get it back.

'Aww, borrowing us wouldn't hurt, right?' Sirius pleaded. Lily jabbed him hard.

'Yes it will, especially you. And not with _him_ around,' Lily hissed, snatching the crystal orb back and pointed at the "him", who is wandering innocently with a blank face.

Ripp isn't any ordinary teacher. For one, he's Minerva McGonagall's cousin, absurd as it may seem since McGonagall might have put sense into him after a short five minutes lecture. For another, he's the clumsiest person alive. He couldn't walk five steps without getting into trouble. Next, he has a problem with his memory. 'Probably a bad case on amnesia' as Tally had once said. But has amnesia anything to do with speech or thinking? Nope. The students found his last reason after knowing him for a while longer: He's _always_ getting lost.

'Ah! Bernanz! Can you show me the way to the Tropical Island?' Ripp asked, spotting Lily.

'It's _Evans_. E-V-A-N-S. Eh-vahns,' Lily said irritably. Much patient as she'd got, she never had any for her name.

'Yes, may I know the way to Hawaii?'

'You said Tropical Island just now,' James said.

'Where's the bathroom?' Ripp asked.

'Ahem. You said Hawaii,' James said again.

'Ah, how much is a ticket to Gordonsville? Not more than 50 galleons, I hope.'

'For your information, I'm not the right clerk. And the ticket to Gordonsville will cost you five hundred times a thousand. Is that satisfactory? WRONG NUMBER!' Sirius yelled.

'How'd you come to the Gryffindor common room anyway?' Remus asked.

'Is this Egypt?'

'How'd-'

'Oh, I don't want any new hairbrush, thanks. Uh, where's Rome?'

'I give up!' the three boys yelled in exasperation. Adele and Lily laughed silently.

'You're giving me apple tarts? That's very kind of you. I love apple tarts and had cherished them for many a long years!' Ripp said eagerly.

Lily transfigured something and handed it to Ripp. He took it and start biting into what he thought was apple tart. It turned out to be a cornish-pixie tart. The mischievous pixies ran out and started attacking him mercilessly.

'_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_' Ripp yelled, brandishing his wand. Much as stupid and clumsy as he'd seem, he's a genius at Dark Arts, if he doesn't gets everyone confused about what he's trying to tell. 'Now, the apple tarts, please? Is this France?'

'Better give you some fire,' Adele whispered. She had managed to keep her powers as a Black mage into control and is able to send fire freely anytime at her command.

'I bet he's just looking for the DADA classroom,' Lily said dismissively. 'Here, go straight, turn left and open the first door.'

'What?!' Adele hissed in disbelieve. 'You're telling him to go to the first year girls' dorm?'

'Right.'

'You're nutters, Lily!'

'She isn't. It'll be nice to hear some screams,' James said.

'About time we get something played on him,' Sirius said.

'About time… one, two and three!' Remus counted.

A deafening 'Aaah!' was heard.

'So sorry, girls! Ow! Not the boot!' came Ripp's voice. And the man ran back down the stairs.

'Can I please know the way to Poppy-Pot-Trot?' Ripp asked again.

'What?'

'Dremily-Pipster-Pecker.'

'He wants to just find McGonagall,' Lily said.

'You can read _his_ mind? You must be super, then! With a head like that, it's bound to be full of rubbish,' Adele said.

'Ah! Lily can read any mind, can't you?' Remus said.

'Right, I guess. Anyway, he'll have just one more chance to get my name right before I blast him to outer space with a telekinesis,' Lily gritted. Just then, the very familiar "beep beep!" sound came rushing in through the portrait hole. Minerva McGonagall's Emergency Rescue, known as MMER. It also stands for McGonagall Murdering ET Ripp, since she always had a look of murder each time the stupid beep rang and because Ripp looked like an ET if from his head's perspective.

'What exactly are you doing here? You're supposed to be tutoring the seventh years DADA right now!' McGonagall yelled, stomping into the common room.

'Ah! Gitarga!! Your students seem confuse when I ask them where-'

'Tropical Island and Hawaii is,' James cut.

'The bathroom..' Remus trailed.

'Hello! Who asked me how much is a ticket to Gordonsville? Huh? Huh?' Sirius waved his hands around.

'Egypt,' Adele added.

'And Rome. Seriously,' Lily concluded.

'I thought you said you'll be okay, going to your class alone,' McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow.

'What class?' Ripp said.

'Your class! Defense against dark arts! Timbeeer!' McGonagall yelled.

'Huh?'

'Forget it. I'll take you there. _Myself_,' McGonagall said in an exasperated tone. As the Marauders watched, McGonagall pulled Ripp off by the fish fin (which is hiding his ear). Outside, loud yells were heard, telling clearly that McGonagall is giving the Fat Lady a rowing for letting Ripp in.

'He said he's from Gryffindor! Forgot the password!' Fat Lady cried.

'What a load of rubbish! You let him in without a password and that's forbidden! DETENTION!' McGonagall yelled.

'Excuse me, I believe I'm not in this school, _studying_,' Fat Lady said.

The Marauders stared at each other for a short moment.

'He's wearing fish robes today? Yesterday was an octopus, the day before a seaweed, last week a sting ray… what is he coming to?' Adele said in disbelief.

'Maybe a seafood feast?' Sirius suggested hungrily.

'I hate seafood,' Remus said in a disgusted voice. 'Do you know how disgusting it is? Yuck!'

'Okay okay. Don't go spoil my liking for seafood then. We knew you saw how the fishes were fished and killed, so no need to repeat it,' James said. 

'We're wasting time here. Come on Adele, let's go train your powers,' Lily sighed, going towards the portrait hole. Adele ran after her eagerly, tripping over various things on her way.

'Do you think she had Ripp's sickness?' James said after some time.

'Nah. People at this age trip a lot, but not Ripp's. We're normal. He's not,' Sirius said.

'Since when are _you_ normal? I thought you were insane!' Remus said.

'I am not! Remus, if I were insane, how did I manage to live here and not go to the hospital?' Sirius said in a dignified voice.

'Ummm… good point there, Si,' James said after some thought. Sirius bowed in response.

'What powers did Lily say just now?' Sirius said after some time.

'She's a mage. Magician. Black mage. Black magician, remember?' James said in a whisper.

'Oh yeah!! So… what was her powers again?' Sirius said.

'Someone set fire to a tail on our first day. Probably her. Lily doesn't have that sorta power,' Remus said.

'Oh. How'd you know?' Sirius challenged.

'Lily will tell us if she learnt anything or found a new power. She didn't say a thing about that,' Remus pointed out.

'Oh. Right. Maybe I'm getting Ripp's forgetful sickness for staying too long with him.'

'Well, I can't be sure… knowing Lily, she'll do anything – well, not exactly all – to get equal. She tried speaking to animals in the woods last summer and when she can't seem to understand them, she had to use her Psychic powers to understand and talk properly,' James said.

'I think I'm really getting the forgetful sickness,' Sirius moaned. 'Is it contagious?'

'Nah, it isn't!' Remus assured.

'How're you so sure?'

'You asked me.'

'Oh, okay. James, is this thing contagious? Cause I think I just got it from Ripp…'

'Forget it, Si. It is NOT contagious. Else, we'll all have it,' James said.

'That's more like it.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcomed.'

'Welcome.'

'Welcome.'

'Quit it, you two!' Remus laughed.

**

'Fire Pixies hit the Trixies,' Lily called out. The girls were standing before a mural painting behind the Infirmary of Fire Pixies and Trixies hitting and squabbling. The Fire Pixies were small and cladded in orange and red, and the Trixies (another type of pixie) were fat, round and very plump.

'What sort of password is that?' Adele said, entering the secluded room as the mural painting vanished out of sight without a trace.

'It's not my choice. Anyway, I guess those mobbles left us forever,' Lily said. When Adele came for her first visit, it was full of mobblewebs and mobbles, an ice-blue spider that looks like a cross of bird, cockroach, snail and spider. Adele was frightened to death when she saw the dark creatures scrawling about the dusty room.

'Good thing too. I don't want to meet them any longer,' Adele shivered. She had a fear for all sorts of dark creatures, but as the Marauders found out in their Care For Magical Creatures class (they dropped Muggle Studies), a genius to magical creatures. She could describe and spot a difference between magical and non-magical creatures with just one look and had a thing for animals, though they don't come after her like they do for Lily.

'Aw, they're not that bad!' Lily said. 'Oh look! Here's an extra!'

Adele shrieked loudly and quickly climbed up the table.

'Come down! I was just kidding!' Lily laughed. Adele shook her head, dreading to believe what Lily had said.

'Never! Look! My Yumi's scared, too!' Adele pointed to her pocket. True enough, a small hamster-looking thing was shivering inside.

'Castria, come down!' Lily called. Adele was just about to ask who the heck Castria is when her Yumi popped out and jumped straight to Lily. Lily cuddled it lovingly.

'My Yumi is… Castria?' Adele said.

'Not exactly, Adele. In case you hadn't notice, there's a group of Yumi in our dorm now,' Lily said. 'This is mine.'

'What?!'

'Serious. Castria is your Yumi's daughter!'

'B- but how?'

'See? This one has flower for it's mark,' Lily said, showing a small print that looks like a lily flower.

'T- then where's mine? It followed me!'

'Your Yumi's here,' Lily said, pulling out another Yumi with strawberry marks from Adele's pocket. 'Hullo Kiara!'

'Kiara?'

'Your Yumi's name. Kiara's giving Lily Castria, isn't she?' Lily cooed. The Yumi nodded happily as she scampered onto Adele's head.

'Kiara! No, no! Your food's eaten by Castria already! No! Hahaha!' Adele started laughing as Kiara searched all of her for food. 'Noooo! Haha! Stop!'

'Kiara, enough already. Adele has to practice now,' Lily whispered to the scampering creature. As if she understood what Lily said, she stopped and ran to a bowl of nuts to join Castria in the feast. Adele stared at her.

'You can talk to animals! Like James!' she exclaimed.

'Not exactly. I had to use my Psychic powers. James doesn't have to,' Lily winced. 'It's so unfair.'

'O… kay,' Adele said.

'Back to your practice. Today, you'll be completing this chapter after you can succeed in throwing fire out of water,' Lily said, holding up a book.

'Where did you get that from?' Adele asked, pulling the book. _Black Magic And It's History by Selena B. Mage_, the peeling black letters read.

'I hunted the school library,' Lily said dismissively. 'Shoot some fire through water. Last chapter to closing the fire section.'

'You're kidding! It'll be so hard!' Adele wailed.

'You're lucky this place is soundproof. C'mon, it wouldn't hurt that much, would it?'

'No, but…'

'Then give it a try! You can learn loads others after this! I can help you,' Lily urged. Adele started fighting with herself mentally, used the eenie-minnie-minny-mo style, pulled off a rose's petals (much to it's protest) and finally came to her answer after kicking herself many a times.

'Okay. I'll do it,' Adele said at last, covering herself with bruises. Lily healed her with some of her Psychic powers and the bruises disappeared.

'What's the big trouble? I just throw you into the water and you can conjure the fire in there and ta-da! You're finished!' Lily said.

'I can't swim! What if I drown? Suffocate in there?'

'Simple, I just make the tank disappear then.' Adele slapped herself on her forehead,

'Sometimes I just forget magic,' she muttered.

'Leave it, then. C'mon! Into the water!' Lily said, magicking a human-sized water tank or aquarium, whatever it is, for Adele. Adele didn't move.

'Look, if you don't want to go in, I will most definitely push you in, then. Surely you don't want that?'

'No…'

'Then would you rather go in ready than not ready and really drown? I won't magic it away then,' Lily threatened.

'…'

'Look Adele, every road always have a bump in them. There isn't a simple road where it's shortcut.'

'O- o- okay. I- I'll go now,' Adele gulped. She inched slowly to the tank in the middle of the room.

'So jump in.'

'No! Not jumping! Please!' Adele begged.

'Okay. Then go in!' Lily said. Adele was only an inch and she was shivering in the spot. To her, the tank seemed bigger than ever as the prospect of drowning loomed before her very eyes. Closing her eyes, she inched slowly into the water.

I bet she watched too much of "Jaws"… Lily said to herself.

'Sure, go on slowly. And if you managed, we'll see if we can see any other magic. If not, we'll just have to learn – ow!!! Hot hot hot!' Lily shrieked loudly as a ball of fire flew from the base of the tank and hit Lily. The redhead start shrieking loudly and ran all around, fire blazing on her robes. Adele grinned, surfacing from the water.

'Ha! I did it!' Adele said, jumping out of the water. She dried herself and Kiara ran to greet her owner. Lily was still running all around in shock and Adele, Kiara and Castria watched in amusement. Finally Lily overcome her shock.

'_Accio!_' she cried without even touching her wand.

'You're not holding your wand, idiot!' Adele laughed. But to amazement and surprise, the water tank she was in minutes ago gave a slight shake and yank itself out of the ground. It threw its contents over Lily, drenching the redhead.

'Thanks,' Lily said to the tank, drying herself with a simple charm. The now empty tank nodded and flew back to it's rooted place on the ground without another movement or sign that it has been out and about the room.

'It- it- it- it-'

'What?'

'It _nodded!_'

'And your point is?'

'Tanks don't nod, do they?'

'Well, this is number one, then.'

'And- and- and- and you performed magic without a wand!'

'No big deal…'

'What do you mean by that? That's the Summoning Charm and Drying Charm you performed! And it's _not_ psychic!'

'Well, if I hadn't mentioned yet…'

'Mention what? You said nothing of this!'

'I had a telepathic connection with almost everything I own. My wand, is one of them.'

'WHAT?!'

'Now, no need to be so surprise, Adele. Whatever for?'

'The tank then? It nodded! All by itself! No magic could've done _that!_'

'No, no magic could. It wanted to nod, so I just made it move by itself. Look, it's dancing now,' Lily said, pointing at the tank. The water tank was doing a tap-dance along with Castria and Kiara, cladded smartly in coats, top hats and a walking stick. Adele stared.

'I- I can't believe it!'

'Well, it's real, so you have to. Else, just pretend it's a dream.'

'Oh, but I can't! This is what I'd always imagined! It's too good!'

'Then leave it there. Now, how about we try-'

_Riiing!!! Kring a-ling!!!!! Kring a-ting!!!!! Ding!!!!! Dong!!!! Ring kring a-ling kring a-ting ding dong!_

'What's that?' Adele said in fright. Hogwarts was so different from Gordonholp, which was very still. Hogwarts is always alive with all sorts of things; everything Gordonholp isn't. There are mischief-makers, pranks played, rivalries flying, duels challenged and so much more.

'What's what? Oh, you mean that,' Lily grinned.

'Huh?'

'That's what rings whenever someone's entering. Those Fire Pixies and Trixies are making all those noise,' Lily said. 'It's a "doorbell" I installed.'

'Muggle devices work here? They don't in Gordonholp,' Adele said, catching only the last sentence of Lily's fast talking.

'Course not! Muggle things never will work here. I made those Pixies and Trixies do that by using powder 25% shade rose pink,' Lily laughed.

'They have … percentage of shade?' Adele said faintly. Lily's powders of all sorts had had their effects shown the first week of school and most have horrible results with things. If all colors weren't enough yet… percentage of shade gives it an even larger variety of uses.

'Why not?'

'Hola Senorita Lily!' James greeted, bowing, as he entered.

'Hola!' Sirius and Remus greeted.

'Adios, Senora,' Adele replied. 'I'm truly offended that I am not greeted, though.'

'Then adios, Senorita,' Sirius said. The boys turned to talk to Lily about what to do with Rottie and Minnie.

'Hey, I was just kidding!' Adele yelled. 'Don't leave me out!'

'Poor ol' thing. Come on in,' Remus said.

'How's your lesson going? Heard Lily tutored you. Is she good? She wasn't when she tried to tell me everything. James ended up doing the job,' Sirius said.

'Lily's a great teacher!' Adele said frowning at Sirius.

'Probably it's cause you two are almost the same; Psychic and Black mage. They're almost the same, so it'll be easier for you two to understand what to do and all,' James explained.

'Oh well. Insult Lily once more and…' Adele threatened as she glared at the fireplace. It lit up with a flare and soon, a beautiful fire burn in it. Sirius gulped. This girl is almost like Lily. The temper is unmistakable. Only Lily doesn't get mad at the boys.

'Forget it, Adele. He's always this way,' Lily said soothingly, smiling widely at Sirius. The smile plainly said now-do-you-dare-mess-with-the-two-of-us-Sirius?-hah!-you'll-definitely-lose.

'Ulp! Okay, I get your message!' Sirius said nervously. If he is to take up a Psychic witch and a Black with, he's definitely going down the drain. He turned to James. 'Ask your girlfriend to stop threatening me.'

James whacked him hard.

'One more word, Sirius, I'm warning you,' James said.

'Oh. That again? Sirius Black, you're getting from meee!!' Lily cried, narrowing her eyes. For a wild moment, Sirius was really afraid that Lily would kill him right there and then with her psychic, but it wasn't any psychic. No, it was black magic. Huge orange flames shot out and chased Sirius.

'What the- Lily! You're also a Black Mage?' Remus called over Sirius' howls. Adele turned to Lily in shock.

'Me? A mage? Never!' Lily said, defending herself.

'B- but that?' Adele stuttered. Kiara popped her head out and started squeaking eagerly as did Castria.

'WHAT?! _Two _Yumi??' James cried in shock. He listened hard to what they're saying.

'What are they saying, James?' Remus asked. Sirius was pouring water from the kettle onto himself and soon yelled loudly about being scorched by the hot water.

'They said that Lily's using black magic, not by the means of a mage, though. What did that mean?' James said quizzically.

'Castria! Why did _you_ tell?' Lily scolded the baby Yumi. Castria cowered a little, but licked Lily playfully. Needless to say, the girl forgave the Yumi.

'Castria? Lily, what's all this?' James said.

'Castria's Kiara's baby. And as for the fire, it's not psychic. No psychic could do that,' Lily said wistfully.

'Then how?'

Lily sighed and drew a book from the bookcase. _Black Magic For Psychics_.

'I've been practicing this for long, and since Psychics and Black Mages were very rare – extinct, in fact – this book's more than a hundred years old,' Lily said, holding the book, shiny and green, to them. Everyone looked at it and Sirius (who'd recovered), opened the book.

'Psychics and Black Mages are same in many different ways of their own. They may seem to have the same kind of power, but do not. Psychic focuses more on telepathic things and things muggles call ESP. A Psychic can never have powers a Black Mage does.

'Psychic has more advantage than Black mage, in many ways, too. For one, they can learn Black Magic through their powers. For another, a Psychic's IQ is much higher than an ordinary witch, wizard, warlock or any magical folk's.

'This book will be a guidance to all Psychic who are interested in learning the Black Magic and acquire skills of a Mage's.

'What is this all about?' Sirius said after reading the introduction.

'Where'd you get this?' Adele asked, peering the book.

'I found it hidden under my bedroom floor in Bluebells' Cup. Mind you, I fell through five traps before getting it,' Lily smiled.

'You mean you'd been learning ever since the holidays?' Remus said.

'Bingo.'

'What's your level now then? Like mine?' Adele said eagerly.

'Yep. Exactly like yours. I wanted to tell you later, but hadn't the chance.'

'Why did you learn this for? Isn't Psychic alone enough?' James said.

'I don't know. For fun, I suppose.'

'She just wants to kill the spare energy,' Remus whispered to Adele.

'I heard it!' Lily called.

'So sorry!' Remus said. 'But it's true, isn't it?'

'Ditto. Anyway, I wouldn't care anyway. I _did_ want to kill the spare time and energy,' Lily said.

'Hey! Maybe we can burn Snape some time!' Sirius said eagerly.

'For all you know, she'll get us first,' James said.

'What makes you think that? My camera's more important!' Remus argued.

'Uh, I think you'd better keep quiet for now. Even if I don't burn you, Lily's swelling,' Adele warned. In a matter of seconds, three boys howled loudly after their hats were scorched to ashes for saying sarcastic things about Lily.

'C'mon Adele. I've got to show you this book,' Lily said, pulling Adele to the bookcase as though nothing had ever happened.

**

Gathering in their secret room – Marauder's Hideout – the five Marauders did their own work. The boys mended their hats. Lily was busy mumbling and meditating and talking to no one in particular in her corner. Adele was doing – wait. _Trying_ – to do her Transfiguration homework, but was unsuccessful.

'Argh! Someone, anyone, somebody… help!' Adele cried, furiously slamming her quill and parchment onto the wall. The wall gave a loud cry.

'With what?' Sirius said, ignoring the wall's cry and trying to restore his hat but failed since he forgot the charm.

'Transfiguration. Or are all of you hopeless at it like me?'

'Hopeless? Girl, get your head back into order! We're _genius!_' James cried.

'Genius at what? Killing yourself? Hah!'

'At Transfiguration. What else are we genius at in this conversation?'

'Yep, kick that genius part off and help her,' Lily said, and turned to mumble to herself again.

'You're best. Go on. Lily'll mend your hat for you,' Remus said, winking at Lily. Lily bit her lip to strain herself from casting a spell or shooting daggers at him. She did, however, flare up.

'Remus, if I couldn't trust you with that stupid thing, you'd better get the tap-dancing shoes out, cause I'll be sure to make you tap-dance as a werewolf,' Lily threatened.

'Okay, okay. I get the message,' Remus said, backing off.

'speaking of werewolf, we have to get that potion brewing fast,' James said. 'Sirius?'

'I get it, I get it. I'll do it, cause if I don't, you'll make me. Torturing is worst than volunteering,' Sirius said intelligently.

'Smart. I'll get those ingredients. A summoning charm would do the trick,' Lily said.

'I have the list,' James said.

'I- I think I'll help Lily then,' Remus said queasily. He felt like a rubber duck in a middle of the sea. In other words, lost.

'What are you all talking about?' Adele demanded.

'Well, y'know Re's a werewolf, right?' Sirius said.

'Right.'

'And werewolves aren't a harm to animals, right?'

'Right…'

'And so we're planning to-' Adele needn't further information. Her eyes went wide as she finally realized what they were meaning.

'You don't mean _animagi_??? But- but it couldn't be! We're only fourteen! And- and you're breaking the law! Becoming an _illegal animagi!_ The fine! The penalty! A sentence to Azkaban!!' Adele cried. She trailed off with all sorts of horrid accidents that happened and the whole description of penalty given, including the very detailed amount of fine.

'Adele, relax! We're smart! We have a Potions Master, a Transfiguration Genius, a Charms Student and a DADA Expert here! Nothing could go wrong!' Lily said.

'Nothing? Loads could go wrong! You're only fourteen!' Adele shrieked.

'Ssh! Lower the volume! And we're talking about prized pupils here,' Sirius reminded.

'Besides, it's not only us four,' James said.

'What? Who else?'

'Promise not to tell?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.'

'Not telling.'

'Aih!?'

'You'll freak out,' Lily said.

'So, best is leave you out of it,' Remus grinned.

'Out, out, out!' Sirius echoed.

'Mean, mean, mean!' Adele said in return.

'Too bad, bad, bad!' Lily sang.

'Har, har, har!' James continued.

'Enough, 'nough, 'nough!' Remus said. 'We had too much, much, much!'

'How come you have two?' Sirius said with a pout.

'Yea, unfair!' James said.

'Unfair, unfair~' Lily and Adele sang together. The looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'What? What's the joke? Anyway, I think we'd better get everything ready. I heard it takes at least seven months to brew that thing and we still have to find the ingredients! Most have to be plucked at certain times and this isn't gonna be easy,' James said, pulling a long list from his pocket.

'You had it done already? Good,' Lily said, taking her wand out. 'Read out.'

'Um, mandragora leaves, phoenix feather, rice wine? Yep. An elephant's feather, owl hairball, dapple spinnerets, rat intestines, lizard poo…' 

'Gross! Must we really _drink_ that potion?' Sirius said in disgust.

'If you don't wanna be the first teenagers to break to high law, no,' James said.

'Yuck… even the sound of it is freaking me out,' Remus said, pretending to throw up.

'Elephant feather? When do elephants grow feathers?' Lily said in astonishment.

'How am _I_ suppose to know? This was taken from a book, written in year 1273!' James said, pushing the parchment into Lily's hands. The redhead read everything slowly and started thinking pensively to herself. To understand this "elephant feathers" and "owl hairball" and the other weird things (Whenever did they exist?), they need to ask help from droning Binns. And asking Binns is more like luring yourself to sleep.

'I can help here,' Adele said, pointing at the rice wine and mandragora leaves.

'What? How?'

'I have this. Rice wine are just "sake" so I'll bet my dad has it in his cellar. Mom grows mandragora and wouldn't mind me taking the leaves.'

'Good, you can help us then,' Sirius said thankfully.

'Only on one condition.'

'What?'

'I wanna be one, too.'

'Be what?' Remus asked.

'An animagi.'

'You said something about it being wrong…'

'Scratch that! I don't wanna miss the fun!'

'Aaah… little Adele, you're beginning to see the fact of life,' Lily said, accenting her voice a little.

'Stop teasing me! So, can I be one?' Adele asked hopefully.

'Well… now that you'd said…' Sirius said, hanging his sentence. Lily took the oppurtunity to send a quick message to allof them (minus Adele) through the mind.

'So how?' Adele asked hopefully after two seconds.

'No,' Remus concluded.

'What?!'

'No. We think we'll try and find these things out first before asking for help,' James said. Adele's face fell.

'Don't look so down! If we really can't find what it is, we'll ask,' Lily said.

'Oh well, it's okay. Someday, I'll be a registered animagus then, when I get older,' Adele said in a disappointed voice.

'Good. Now we'll have to head off to Madam Pince's library,' James winced. 'She'll be so glad that she'll award us a kick.'

'She'll probably have our names engraved on her grave, though. It'll be an honor,' Sirius said comfortingly.

'Yeah, I can picture. Madam Roster Pincer Pince, died after dealing with Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,' Lily laughed.

'See ya Adele!' Remus bid and they sprinted out of the room, leaving their fifth companion to wrestle with her Transfiguration essay.

AN: Aha!! I finally decided to not make Adele an animagus J aren't I a genius? *avoids the vegetables* ow! I know I planned to make her one _first_ but I changed my mind now. And there's NOTHING any of you could do about it!! Yep! Anywayz, I'd like to apologize that this has taken some time [first thing to blame: school… exams…] and my limited time on the computer's making things harder. And I'm still doing those dratted exams… stupid, stupid exams! Why did they exist? Anywayz, review, please!!!


	5. Ularsta Nagita

AN: Well, I have English project to do, too, _Noelle_, and it's worst luck that I kinda lost all my researches… congratulations on the basketball thing!!! I always lost the ball each time I play that :P and no, Adele hasn't known anything about Lily and James's pre-destined engagement. Not yet anyway. Anyhow, I don't think there's much to say left, except that I'm on holiday now J

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: all that belongs to whoever is whoever's. There. All done.

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 5: Ularsta Nagita**

'Huaah!!' James yawned, stretching in his bed and knocking his head sharply in the process. Muttering, he rubbed at the back of his head where a bruise was developing. Sitting up, he hit his head again. He whacked the four-poster bed hard before wincing at the pain it resulted in.

Must he still sleep in this stupid and ridiculously tiny bed? He's growing each day, as a teenager. He searched around for his wand and muttered a spell as he tapped on his bed. The bed now grew thrice in size. James smiled in satisfaction. In the next bed, a loud 'ow' cried out. A string of punishments and names were assigned to the bed and Sirius finally yelled detention, frightening everyone.

'Shut up, Si. It won't stop the bed from annoying by calling it a too-small-sized-giant-idiot,' Remus mumbled from his bed next to Sirius'.

'Hogsmeade weekend today. I wanna sleep in,' James mumbled.

'Hogsmeade!' Sirius cried, jumping up straight. This, of course, resulted to another long string of threats, insults, punishments and even an accuse of burning it to "death".

Dan grunted from his bed to ask Sirius to shut up.

'Ow… why always me?' Sirius said at last.

'You're not smart enough to enlarge it,' Remus said wisely.

'Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade,' James muttered sleepily as he tried to recall what is so important.

'Lower the decibels,' Thomas mumbled.

'Yeah…' Dan agreed.

'Why must I go to Hogsmeade?' James repeated to himself absently.

'Remus is showing us the you-know-what, remember?' Sirius said.

'Aha! Yeah! That's it!' James said. 'Uh, what?'

'Looks like the day isn't agreeing with you,' Remus said.

'Get the girls first,' James mumbled. Sirius looked at him as if he was told to not eat anything for the rest of his life. He climbed onto James' bed, followed by Remus.

'Are you out of your mind? Wake up a Psychic-Black Mage and a Black Mage? With pranks? We'll die before doing anything!' Sirius hissed.

'Well, I've got a way,' Remus said.

'How?'

Remus pulled out a couple of tissue and his wand.

'Let's go!' Remus said energetically, dragging James and Sirius as they sprinted off to the girls' dormitory. They bang the door open and Pertsy, who was dressing, shrieked loudly. Lily always had not much control of her powers when not awake, so needless to say, the boys got full blow of Lily's psychic barrier.

'See? I told you it was a bad idea!' Sirius yelled at Remus.

'How should I know that she'll attack when asleep?' Remus retorted.

'You know her for fourteen years, idiot!'

'I know that she can use that only when I'm 12! That makes only three years!'

'Four!'

'Three!'

'Four!'

'Three!'

'Four!'

'Three!'

'Four!'

'Three!'

'ENOUGH!!!' James yelled. Silence. 'Thank you.'

To Remus and Sirius' surprise, James went to sleep right there, right then.

'Pertsy, wake Lily up,' Sirius said to Pertsy.

'No! Don't!' Remus warned. Too late. Pertsy had shook Lily and in two blinks, the girl was blasted out of the room window on a flying pillow.

'Look! It's a bird!' Sirius said.

'It's a plane!' Remus said.

'It's a _flying pillow!_' they said in unison.

'HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pertsy shrieked, the pillow zooming at full speed. Sirius and Remus both pulled a binoculars each and looked at the flying pillow.

'Interesting,' Remus said.

'48602km per hour. Must be a record there,' Sirius whistled.

'And no gas needed, too. Lasts forever,' Remus added.

'Only a simple blast from Lily's Psychic and voila! A trip around the world!' Sirius said in awe.

'You two sounded so much like doing a commercial. Now let me sleep!' James mumbled. The two commercial-for-only-a-few-moments stared at each other before realizing their purpose to the girls' dormitory.

'Adele! Adele Celine Varens! Get up!!!' Remus called. Adele's sleepy face peeped through the curtains next to Lily's bed, which is nearby the window. Outside, Pertsy was still yelling for help and Adele looked at it with amusement.

'Oh, Remus. You know you're not allowed in here,' Adele said, finally tearing her eyes from the comical scene of Pertsy trying to keep to the pillow in control.

'We're _always_ here,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'Listen, get Lily up. She wouldn't let anyone near her but us, our parents and us,' Remus said.

'You said us twice,' Sirius said.

'Who cares? You don't get sane, do you? Go on, Adele, get her up,' Remus said. Adele rubbed a sleepy eye.

'And I don't get sane every other day; helloo!' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'Well, why don't you?' Adele asked.

'Lily formed a barrier here,' Sirius said sourly. Adele nodded and went to Lily's bed next to the window.

'Lily? Lily, Lily wake up,' Adele said softly, shaking the redhead. Lily didn't open an eye.

'Lemme sleep… I'm feeling dreadfully tired,' Lily mumbled softly, a pained look suddenly crossing her face.

'No use, she won't wake,' Adele said.

'Tell her that food's ready!' Remus called.

'Lily? There's a huge feast down there,' Adele said, shaking her friend again.

'I- I can't, Adele,' Lily mumbled softly. Adele stared.

'Lily? There're fifty over puddings, thirty types of ice-creams, sweets and cakes,' Adele tried again. Hah! That should do the trick! Lily'd jump at a chance for puddings, ice creams and sweets.

'Adele, no… _tapestar mastera trousta…_' Lily mumbled softly as the rest of what she was saying was voiceless. She kept on mumbling, however, and her wand suddenly shot into her hand as if Lily had used the summoning charm on it. Adele stared.

'Is everything alright? Why'd Lily need her wand anyway?' Remus said. Adele jumped off the bed and ran to the cage where Castria, Lily's Yumi, was sleeping in.

'Get James up. Quick!' Adele said breathlessly, Castria's cage in hand. It was rattling a little.

'We can't get in, idiot!' Sirius reminded. Adele concentrated and the invisible barrier gave a slight shimmer. Adele opened her eyes tiredly.

'You can now. Get James up _now_!!' Adele ordered.

'Aye, aye, Captain!' the two said instantly, sensing the urgency in her tone. James was awarded with a bucket of ice water and was wide-awake in two blinks. He looked at his friends atentively, knowing they surely had a reason for dumping a bucket of cold water on him.

'What?' James said.

'Adele's calling for you,' Sirius said. The boys rushed into the dorm and ran to Lily's bed. Castria was sitting on Lily's pillow and squeaking to her mistress.

'Oh, good! James, tell us what Castria's saying,' Adele said. James listened to the hamster-like creature hard.

'Why Castria?' Remus asked.

'Yumi know their owner very well. And Lily once told me that she's linked telepathically to almost all her things and pets, so Castria is bound to know even more,' Adele explained.

'Castria says that Lily's sick. Very sick. It seemed like a high fever and the Gappendix (a sort of infecting illness which gives it's victim a pale face) but it isn't. She couldn't make out the illness and said she was having a headache, too,' James said as calmly as he could but failed utterly. His voice was shaky and so was he.

'Oh heck, get her to the Infirmary! I can't help if I haven't a clue of what's happening!' Remus ordered.

A stretcher was magicked and a bag packing Lily's things were automatically done. The four rushed straight off to the Hospital Wing, much to the stares of some teachers and students since they were still in their pajamas. Most unfortunately for them, the Slytherin gang made their way up front.

'So, someone's sick, eh? Not a match now, are you?' Snape drawled.

'Yeah! You- you coward!' Pettigrew said as he tried to sneer. He looked like he'd been hitten silly.

'Shut up, git!' Adele hissed. With a glare and a beam, the Slytherins find themselves searching for the nearest men washroom or any source of water.

'Wait, let's make this easier. Since even Castria couldn't make out Lily's sickness, best is get Dumbledore. Remus? Sirius?' James said.

'Aye!' And the two turned to a painting and walked right into the green pasture.

'Not surprised?' James said to Adele.

'At first, yes, but not now. If even a Yumi couldn't tell what's wrong…' Adele said, dropping her voice.

'Remus should've known though. He could deal with almost everything Poppy can. His mom's a witch doctor,' James said, concerned. He looked worriedly at the girl lying on the stretcher.

'… You liked her, don't you?' Adele said, looking at his brown eyes.

'What?!'

'Lily.'

'Sirius or Remus said that again?'

'I don't know what you all are hiding, but you liked Lily, don't you?'

'Look, can this wait? Now's not the time,' James said, running up the stairs.

'Okay. But you know I wouldn't leave you at peace!' Adele grinned.

'Argh! This thing's so hard to control!' James gritted. He set it on the ground, much to Adele's amazement, and carried Lily in his arms. Seeing Adele's look on her face, he smiled. 'She isn't half as heavy as you are.'

'I resent that!' Adele retorted, running after him.

**

It seemed like hours before they finally reached the Infirmary. Adele yanked the door open, woke Madam Pomfrey and settled Lily's things on the bed where James laid the girl. Her face was contorted with pain and she kept muttering things under her breath.

Just as Pomfrey woke up, Sirius and Remus barged in with Dumbledore and McGonagall who was at the headmaster's at that time.

'We're back!' Remus panted, wiping the sweat off.

'What's wrong with her?' Dumbledore asked, looking at Lily. the girl now seemed as though she was petrified, but still mumbling unheard words. She was cold and stiff. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were red.

'She was this way this morning,' Sirius gasped.

'We didn't know what happened,' James said.

'And don't get too close to her or-' Adele tried to warn. Too late. Pomfrey just got levitated to the ceiling. 'Oops.'

'Get me down!!! Now!!!' Pomfrey yelled.

'Sorry Poppy. I couldn't. Only Lily can,' Adele said.

'What rubbish, Varens! Evans hadn't even had her wand!' McGonagall said.

'But-'

'Deflatus Diccendo!' McGonagall cried, pointing her wand at Pomfrey. An invisible barrier repelled the spell and the green beam burst into a hundred tiny little pieces. McGonagall stared in shock.

'Pick up that jaw, Minnie,' Remus instructed. McGonagall did so.

'How did that happen?' Dumbledore said.

'Remus, anyone, get a heavy object,' Sirius said, a mastermind forming in his miniature brain. A huge metal fell before them heavily, shaking the ground as it hit. 'Now tie it to Poppy.'

James made a lasso out of the rope and threw it neatly over Pomfrey's left foot. Slowly, they shrink the rope so that Pomfrey could half-float and half-stand to inspect Lily thoroughly. Adele cast a spell on Lily so that she couldn't give anyone a shock, but Lily's skin sort of repelled that by bursting everything into tiny pieces of glass. Pomfrey sighed.

'Look, I can check if you want,' Remus offered. Pomfrey nodded as she instructed the young doctor on what to check. Her pulse, temperature, pupils… everything. Finally, Remus sighed as his job was finished.

'So, how'd it go?' Pomfrey asked.

'She sweats a lot, although her temperature is cold. The cells were working at top speed and her blood's rushing very quickly. Her systems seemed somewhat corrupted and her mind must be pretty confused, with the pupils contracting,' Remus said. Pomfrey sat up at once and quickly jumped to the shelf and pulled out a big book before thumbing at it at top speed. She finally stopped at a page and shuddered.

'What is it, Poppy?' McGonagall asked.

'The- the Ularsta Nagita,' Pomfrey said shakily.

'The what?' everyone said at once.

'The Ularsta Nagita. The most dangerous illness ever known,' Pomfrey said, shakily pushing the book to them as if she'd seen her own death in it. They leaned over it.

'Known also as the Serpent's Fang, the most dangerous curse or illness – mostly the latter – that could ever attack a witch or wizard. It is common during the ancient times whereby wizards and witches all over practice this curse to horde off the Basilisk, a dangerous serpent that no longer existed. The curse had high effect on a young witch or wizard's body systems. Its symptoms are practically every symptom of all sorts of illness. The only way to cure it is… what?! The page's been ripped!' Adele exclaimed.

'And if this isn't cured by 48 hours, Lily Evans will be nothing but a history,' Pomfrey said dramatically.

'How did Lily come to get this? She hasn't been practicing ancient magic, has she?' Dumbledore said.

'No! I was with her all the time!' Adele said.

'Someone must've done that to her!' James said.

'The question is, who?' Remus said.

'Snape isn't that low, is he?' Sirius said pensively.

'If the Slytherin git even tried…' James gritted angrily.

'Well, he seemed glad,' Adele pointed out.

'Yes, but the Snape always have their own dignity, thus Severus Snape is out of question,' a new voice said. Everyone turned to the door and there, stood a girl with red hair reaching her ankles and calm, blazing green eyes.

'Lily! But- but you're-' James said, looking at the girl at the door and the one on the bed.

'Lily Trenna. Please to meet ya. Duh! Who else will I be anyway??' the figure exclaimed in the Lily-fashion.

'What?!' Dumbledore said.

'Nah! I'm Lily. Evans, course, so don't get me mixed with mom,' the luminous thing said. 'No, I'm not dead, don't worry.'

'Then…?' Sirius said.

'Like Poppy had said, I'm a victim of the Ularsta Nagita. So sorry Poppy. It's a good thing I made Adele learn beforehand.'

'What? Learn what?' Adele said flatly.

'That book! Don't tell me you still hadn't get _her_ down?'

'I thought I can't. Yet. You… knew?'

'I do, yes, since I'm a Seer. This is a part of myself which I'd formed.'

'What? But how?' Remus asked.

'Ssh, Let her go on,' Dumbledore said.

'I was mumbling things just now, weren't I? That was a spell, to take some of my soul from my body so I can speak to you. I can't last long in this form, though, so worst luck.'

'Lily, who cast the ancient magic on you? I was with you all the time!' Adele said.

'Voldemort. He had been doing a small research on all five of us and found out that I'm connected in all ways to all sort of things,' Lily said quietly. 'When Adele tried to wake me up just now, Voldemort launched the spell. It got me, since I was unguarded that time, that's why I had no control over everything. Castria was confused, because she couldn't understand me. If I hadn't connected to her, she would…'

'How, Lily?' Dumbledore asked.

'I'm most close to my dreams. Anything could happen in there, thus, I must guard myself against it. the whole week I'd set up various spells over myself so as to prevent this. I guess it isn't working huh? First Pertsy yelled, setting the first one off. Next she tried waking me up. Went floating on the pillow, I must say. Lastly, when Adele tried to wake me up, Voldemort launched the spell,' Lily said.

'Lily? Can you please let me down?' Pomfrey called. The metal had now floated up with her.

'I'm sorry, but I can't in this form. Adele can. I knew she could. That's why I gave her lessons. She can let you down and won't harm herself, as she'd thought,' Lily chuckled.

'So… how d'you cure this?' Remus asked. Lily shimmered a little.

'I don't have much time now. The place of the antidote Voldemort hidden is;

_Buried deep behind the golden key_

_Only shown at half past three…_'

And with that, the luminous form disappeared.

'What? You still had the time to think of a _rhyme??_ For goodness' sake, how can we interpret it??' James, who had been silent through the appearance of Lily's soul, cried. 'Lily!!'

_Follow the heart to answer your call_

_The first of clue is in the hall…_

'What's that?' James said with a jerk.

'What's what?' Sirius asked.

'It's Lily!' James exclaimed. 'The hall!'

'What are you talking about? Lily's here! What hall?' Adele said.

James had dashed off at full speed to the hall.

'Poppy, let Lily stay here and see if she's getting better,' Dumbledore said. Pomfrey nodded.

**

James started looking all over the hall. What to look for, he didn't know, but Lily's voice kept ringing in his ears. The first clue to find Voldemort's hidden antidote must be the first line; "Follow the heart to answer your call" … in the hall? With so many students? You've got to be kidding!

'James!' Sirius called, running towards to him, Adele and Remus behind.

'What are you looking for?' Adele panted. They didn't get their answer, however, for James disappeared into the crowd.

'Follow your heart… Find that stupid thing, what else?' James stomped angrily at a nearby plant. The heart-shaped plant gave a shimmer and Lily's voice came again.

_Plea for the closest of us five_

_The second's under a pumpkin hive…_

This has definitely got nothing to do with the first line, thus, the clue's in the second, James told himself confidently. Pumpkin, pumpkin… now where do they keep the pumpkin?

Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch.

James sped off to the pumpkin patch as quick as he can and asked Hagrid for a permission to inspect the pumpkin patch.

'Sure yeh can, James! Go on!' Hagrid said good-naturedly to the boy. James thanked him and set off to find a pumpkin hive, whatever that was. He searched high and low, up and down but no pumpkin hive was found.

'What IS a pumpkin hive anyway? What the heck is it?' James asked himself out loud. 'When do bees and pumpkins cross anyway? Sure this isn't a joke?'

Just then, it clicked to him what it had meant. The day before, Lily had shown him a pumpkin in which the Grettal bees made their hive. He ran quickly to the lake where the pumpkin hive stood, alone and forlorn all by itself.

He peered in it, and an army of pumpkin-orange bees with enormous stings flew out angrily. The Grettal bees' army. James tried to shield himself from their stings, knowing that it'll be useless anyway. To his surprise, the huge stings fell and burst into a hundred pieces. Their weapon gone, the bees flew off angrily. James wondered at how he had managed to do that.

'Weird… oh well, can't be bothered. _Accio_, pumpkin hive!' James called. The pumpkin flew from its place and nearing James, it shimmered, just as the heart plant and the same echoing sound was heard again.

_Turn to East, North then West_

_Answer to this to end the test_

_Listen to yourself, listen real hard_

_Tell a girl what's deep beneath your heart_

_Not one lie, only the truth_

_Say it tonight when the clock chimes two…_

Blink.

What's this? It seemed like playing some sort of game.

Just then, the other Marauders ran out of the castle, gasping for air. James waved them over and they rushed over eagerly, to see if he'd found the antidote to Voldemort's curse on Lily. James handed Adele the pumpkin hive.

'What? _This_ is the antidote??' the girl said.

'No! It's a – forget it, you wouldn't understand. Listen! Can you hear it?' James said.

'Uh…'

'Tell me! Can you hear it?'

'No.'

'Sirius?'

'No.'

'Remus?'

'Hear what?'

'Argh! Am I the only one then?' James cried.

'What did you hear?' Adele said.

'I…' Lily's voice came back.

_Say not please, a single word_

_For she'll be dead by Voldemort's curse…_

'Sorry, Lily doesn't want me to say,' James said, fearing Adele or Lily to die under Voldemort's curse.

'Lily? Where? Hulloooo? Liliiiii???' the trio started searching for Lily.

Why am I the only one who is able to listen to this? Should I really visit Lily in the Infirmary tonight? At two in the morning? I can say that mom forced me to… she probably would anyway, if she knew of this. Stupid engagement…

Ah well, I have a day to go before two tonight.

**

For the rest of the day, the Marauders waited to see if Lily's "illusion" or soul, as she call it, would appear again. For the rest of the day, Lily mumbled and muttered unheard things under her breath. For the rest of the day, James thought of what lies beneath his heart.

Night came way too fast for them as Pomfrey turned to shoo them off. Adele begged, pleaded, cried, yelled, and threw tantrums to stay with Lily for the night. James, Sirius and Remus tried convincing her and themselves that Lily would be okay alone.

'I can't let her be alone! Not at this time! She's like a sister to me! What is Voldemort get her? Now? What if the time span of 48 hours turn 24 hours in this modern days? Please, let me stay with her!' Adele begged, eyes welling up the tears.

'Adele! Lily's also like a sister to us! We mailed a letter to our families and our parents could be stomping in-' Sirius was cut by footsteps running up the stairs – 'any moment now.'

_Boom!_

Just as expected, four women bombed the door open.

'Poppy, is Lily alright?' Rose Evans said, rushing to her daughter's side.

'She needs some rest before I can find the right antidote. I'd never dealt with this before, Rose,' Pomfrey said sadly.

'James, I request you to stay with her tonight,' Yvonne Potter's calm voice said.

'Me again?' James moaned.

'Yes, you. Who else?' Melissa Black grinned.

'Me mom? Me?' Sirius said, jumping.

'You go back to your dorm with Remus.'

'Aww…'

'Me then?' Adele said.

'You, too, dear.'

'I'm not "dear". It's Adele.'

Anne Lupin entered the room with a medical kit. She plopped next to Lily and asked Adele to give her some space so she could investigate.

'Who's Adele?' Anne said absently.

'Her. The fifth Marauder, completing the worst of your nightmares,' Remus grinned, pointing at the raven-haired girl. All eyes turned to her at once, and for a moment, their faces were drained off their healthy color, as if it really was their nightmare.

'Adele Green?!' Yvonne cried at once.

'But it couldn't be her! She's _dead!_ Hasta la vista!' Melissa said with a shock.

'But- but that's her!' Rose whispered. 'Is time playing tricks with me?'

'It couldn't be!' Anne said.

'That's Adele Varens,' Sirius pointed out. Rose jerked to look at the Marauders and her daughter, lying on the bed. Was her mind really playing tricks with her in this dead of night? It seemed as if time had gone back and memories of the days before flooded back to her clearly. Adele Green, Lily Trenna, James Chore, Sirius Brad and Remus Pepper. She gulped.

'Kids? Maybe it's better if you go back first, Poppy, you too,' she choked. The four Marauders and the matron went off. Quietly, they left the infirmary and the four mothers turned to the window at once.

Five pearl-white figures floated gracefully in, each resembling Lily, Adele, James, Sirius and Remus.

'Hello Rose. It's been some time. In fact, it's been a long time,' a soft echo of Lily Trenna said.

'Lily…'

'Your daughter looked very much like me, doesn't she?' Trenna giggled. 'No doubt, huh? We're the only redheads in school besides you. Green eyes, hair till our ankles… not many has that. You hair isn't that long either. Only shoulder length.'

'All your kids all looked like us!' James Chore laughed. 'Hey! We'd reincarnated into them!'

'But you've been reincarnated! Why are your souls still here?' Yvonne asked. As a rule, when you're reincarnated, your soul is put into a new life and the memories and all will be removed. Thus, there'll be no ghosts for reincarnated people, since they have no more soul.

'We didn't know. We "woke" up today,' Remus Pepper said sullenly. 'I see that boy's a werewolf too, isn't he, Remus Lupin?'

'He got bitten, just as you did when you were four,' Anne said. 'If you hadn't go play in that woods when Romulus and I told you not to, you wouldn't have!'

Pepper sighed. 'Yeah… I wish I listened that time. But what use is there telling a kid about lunar charts?'

'Exactly my point,' Anne said smugly.

'Helloooo! You forgot me!! Genius prankster here!' Sirius Brad called.

'Mischievous as always, Sirius,' Melissa smiled.

'Where'd you woke up? We couldn't find your bodies anywhere,' Yvonne said.

'Oh, we fell off that cliff. It was dreadfully cold down there, although I couldn't feel anything now. Our bodies are still there, but they're nearly ripped into pieces,' Adele Greens said.

'I've been sending messages to James – no, no you, idiot -' Trenna said as Chore paraded proudly. His face fell when Trenna burst his bubbled.

'Sending what?'

'Messages. Ways to help Lily. He seemed able to do it and I was the only one "awoke" that time. Probably cause Lily here's knocked unconscious. I felt her power pulling me up though.'

'How?' Rose said.

'It depends. The cure, as young Lily here had said, is "buried deep behind the golden key, only shown at half past three."'

'I can never understand how you two can rhyme even in the most panicking situation. Probably that's why Lily had always been that way. Another talent of hers,' Rose sighed.

'Who cares? Riddle's done it again! I told you to pull him down with us!' Brad said to Chore, pointing at Lily, still lying in bed.

'He cast an ancient spell,' Pepper said.

'Only one antidote! Too bad, Poppy's memory had been wiped clean off,' Chore said.

'What do you mean? The memory charm?' Yvonne said.

'No! He ripped off the page for the antidote!' Green said, hitting Yvonne.

'Ow… how come it still hurts? You're dead!' she exclaimed.

'Better than alive. We don't age and are perfectly happy together,' Green grinned.

'Now you got me jealous,' Anne said. 'With those kids getting into trouble, I'm aging everyday, worried on what'll happen next.'

**

It was fifteen minutes to two and the sky was dark and cloudy when James woke up. A sign of bad omen. Shaking his head, he tried to remember what was he suppose to do and get Divination off his head. Now, what was his task again?

Oh yeah. Tell a girl his deepest secret. Big deal.

He chose Lily, since she's asleep and probably wouldn't know anyway, if he did. Quietly, he dressed into his robes, took his wand and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself before setting off for the Infirmary.

The journey wasn't as long as what it had seemed when they brought Lily to the Hospital Wing that morning. It only took him ten minutes to slipped in quietly and settle himself on the next bed. Their mothers were sleeping in the guest room and Pomfrey wouldn't hear a thing in her snores. So all in all, James is alone.

Two more minutes before the time comes…James had practiced this and repeated it many times to himself the whole day. He made a double check with himself to make sure he won't screw this one up. Especially with Lily's life at stake.

One more minute… he mumbled quietly to himself. Gee, I sound like I'm gonna die!

Ten more seconds… the room had a mysterious aura surrounding it suddenly.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_DONG! DONG!_

Now is the time and James opened his mouth to blurt out what he'd been wanting to say. Once he start, he wouldn't stop. Nothing came out and James was furious with himself. He's forgotten everything! Either that or it was that words failed him at the peak of the situation.

'Lily, I…' was all the poor boy could said.

Damn.

Why now?

Speak, James, speak!

Potter, rattle that voice box!!

Argh, I can never do this!!!

Perhaps it was because he was out of his mind, too desperate or he was going by the saying of "actions speak louder than words", James didn't know. But before he could even stop himself, an invisible force (high possibility of his head) had him did something he'd never done to Lily before.

He kissed her. Not on the lips but on her cheek.

He gaped in shock and pulled away as soon as he felt back his nerves.

'Now, until half past three,' a soft voice said. Lily's luminous figure had materialized again, a soft glow surrounding her this time. But there's no fiery red in her hair. Nor the sign of twinkle in her playful green eyes. Just whiteness.

'Lily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-' James stuttered.

'Ssh! Calm down!'

'No, I'm really and honestly sorry, Lily, and-' James tried again. She just smiled.

'I'm not Lily. At least, not her,' the figure said, pointing at Lily's sleeping figure.

'Then? You looked pretty much like her though. Every detail…' James said, looking at the figure closely. Then realization dawned him. 'Not… not Lily Trenna?'

'Right. That's my reincarnation there,' Trenna said. 'I say, you do look a lot like James. Every detail, too.'

'I _am _James!' James retorted.

'Not my James, though. Let's just wait until half past three. I have all the time to spare.'

Trenna floated down next to James as they waited quietly and patiently for half past three to come.

Just as the clock stroked the noted time, a large treasure box materialized before them out of thin air. Trenna caught it swiftly and fitted a golden key from Lily's pocket into it. A little parchment fell.

'What's this?' James said, picking it up.

'That's what Riddle had torn from Poppy's encyclopedia. I don't know what is it though, but the rest of them are calling for me now,' Trenna said, pointing at the window.

James gaped in surprise as he see the ghost of himself, Sirius, Remus and Adele. Exactly alike in all ways, although the ghosts looked more mature and older. About seventeen. Trenna waved, as did Chore, Brad, Pepper and Green before they disappear with the moonlight.

'Wow…' James said. He then pulled the parchment open and read it's contents.

'To cure the Ularsta Nagita, one must use the ancient way,' James read. 'Hey, this isn't even recognizable! What ancient way? Tell!'

The parchment did nothing of that sort and James sighed. He thought hard.

'Hmm… this must be in those olden times. Olden times… fairytales… castles… prince and princess… and… Oh _no!_ Not _that!!!_' James moaned softly. He felt a little wind behind him but ignored it.

To do or not to do is James' only thoughts at the moment. He picked a daisy and pulled its petals off.

'To do? Not to do? To do? Not to do? To do? Not to do?' James said. Finally, he shakily pulled the last of the white petals.

'_DO?!_'

Surrendering to his awful fate (Why me? Why me? He demanded), he lowered his head down and gave Lily a peck on her lips. At first, nothing seem to happen, but after three long minutes, Lily's color went back to her and her eyes fluttered open.

'Huh? Hullo James!' Lily greeted.

'You're awake! You're awake!' James cried, hugging Lily tightly and kissing her. And that was how Lily received her first kiss. She went red and hid under her blankets quickly. James hit himself hard.

'Look, Lily, I'm sorry,' James began.

'It's okay. I know it's for helping me,' Lily mumbled from under her covers. 

'Uh, thanks,' James said. He didn't know what else to say. Especially after the two had just had their first kiss.

'You met hem, didn't you?' Lily asked. 'Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Adele.'

'How did you know?'

'They came to me. In my dreams. They helped me with the soul-separating charm, else, I wouldn't have managed it in my condition,' Lily said.

'True…'

'And… thanks for sharing with me. Your heart's secret. It's Trenna who sent those help, though,' Lily said, burning now.

'She sounded very much like you,' James commented.

'It's cause she's my past. I'm reincarnated from her, as did all the Marauders.'

'And what about my thoughts?'

'You- you said- you said you liked me,' Lily stuttered, burying herself even deeper.

'He DID?! Lily, I'll never call your Psychic bad anymore!' Rose cried, jumping out of nowhere.

'See, I told you so!' Yvonne said, also coming out.

'Mom?!' the two yelled at the same time.

The two women stared at each other.

'Uh…' Rose said.

'See? I told you do!' Yvonne scolded.

'Hey, at least we get to know what happened!' Rose defended.

'Weren't you two in the guest room?' James asked.

'No. Rose suggested for us to come here for the night under my Invisibility Cloak,' Yvonne said.

'Hah! We had a show, though!' Rose said. Lily and James' rage gauge were building up slowly.

'Ta-dah!!!!' Sirius exclaimed, pulling another Invisibility Cloak off himself.

'That's right! Keep your hands linked!' Adele said, holding a video camera.

'Smile!' Remus greeted, his camera in hand.

'We came in just in time where James was giving Lily her first kiss. Boy, what a hug! Did it hurt Li?' Sirius said.

'We win then! We were here all the time!!' Rose said scornfully, high-fiving with Yvonne. But by that time, Lily and James' rage gauge was already full and the two yelled and screamed loudly, breaking half the windows and waking the whole school.

AN: a ha!!!! I did it!!! hurray!!!! And to _Rachie.V._, you got your wish now. You wanted L/J and also something to happen J well, I made it possible [at last…]! I wanted to write something about Voldie doing something off-hand and this jumped onto the scene. And the ghosts appeared! Yep. Another part of my imagination. Welcome to my world. It was kinda serious in the middle, so I thought I'd have some surprise at the last. Not very funny, I think. And those stupid rhymes are all mine. I thought of it whilst having a headache, so don't blame me, kay? Love to hear from all about this one cause this is my favorite chapter so far. So… please?


	6. The Potion In The Shack

AN: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. So… sorry!!! You see, the reason was really, really simple and hopefully, acceptable: My Computer Broke Down. Isn't it just stupendous, to break down as soon as I finished typing up Chapter 6? Har har. And me [being me], kicked it and it flew out of the window [whoo!!! Maybe my legs are super…?]. Anywayz, I'll cut that boring story short. The hard drive failed on me, deleted this chapter and hasta la vista! It went black! I got it back [the hard drive, mind, since the story was gone] already, by the time you read this [ahem. I AM retyping on it now!] One good thing about this though, I get a new and nicer to use keyboard ^^ and guess what? They formatted everything in here, so bye-bye to my AIM, ICQ and MSN, meaning I have to download everything all over.

Me? Improve my writing? Well, I got only 80% for my last English test… they made my test standard higher than ever and I'm suffering even more. And plot? What plot? What does plot mean anyway? I don't write by any plots! If anyone can explain what on earth IS a plot, fifteen galleons. I need to know, since this friend of mine thought I was pretending when I said I don't know what a plot is. So basically, she wouldn't answer me… and NO! I am NOT kidding!

Let's see… the previous chapter was written when I was having a dreadful pain in head. You can kill me if you're in Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur. See, I'm even giving you a chance to murder me before this story finishes! I'll give you even my school if you so much wanted to strangle me after this.

Thousands of thanks to everyone who had reviewed for my past chapters! You are the most bestest [is it a word? It sounds cute!] people in the whole wide world!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: If you're new to fanfiction, welcome to the crowd. This is not mine, so don't repeat what my friend Yasmine did. She started ranting about all the responsibilities I have to do and all. My ears are red…

The Marauding Five : Year Four

# Chapter 6: The Potion In The Shack

News soon spread like fire the next day about Lily and Lord Voldemort. Fortunately for Lily, James, and for some reasons, Sirius, Remus and Adele, nothing in the news had anything about how the curse was broken.

'You'd better be thankful nothing of that leaked out,' Lily warned. Sirius nodded meekly. Adele and Remus had made numerous copies of photos and tapes, just in case Lily and James took the originals and burn then into ashes.

'Cross your heart and hope to die. You know we know you too long,' James said, looming scarily before the frightened boy. Sirius gulped and began sweating nervously under Lily and James's death glare.

'Uh, cross my heart and hope to live,' Sirius stammered nervously.

'Die!' Lily snapped.

'What?! I? Die _now???_ You've got to be kidding, girl!' Sirius shot.

'No! That promise, you dolt!' Remus hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Fine. Cross my neck and hope to die,' Sirius said.

'Cross your HEART!' James said.

'Okay, okay!! Hit my heart and hope to die. Happy now?'

'Sirius…'

'Ulp! Uh, cross my heart and, uh, hope to die, right?' Sirius said nervously, noticing a wand in James's right hand.

'Maybe we'll leave him for now, kay?' Adele said, stepping out. Lily turned murderously to her.

'And you! Give me that tape!' Lily demanded.

'We bombed it,' Remus said.

'The negative, Mr Photographer?' James said.

'Ah… eh… er… erm…' Remus fidgeted.

'Now, Remus.' Sighing in defeat, Remus handed James the precious roll of film. Lily burnt it into white ashes before their very eyes.

'Nooo!' Sirius wailed.

'What's the fuss?' Tally asked, walking into the common room. Remus pointed sadly at the pile of ash.

'Your film again? What's in it this time?' Nina asked. Adele jabbed a finger at Lily and James.

'Don't you guys ever get bored?' Sita asked.

'Bored? _Bored?_ _They?_ Get _bored?_ Of this?' James yelled, spitting some saliva in process.

'I am not interested in cleaning that up,' Lily said plainly, 'And you are bored, aren't you?' That was their second chance.

'Nope! Never bored, never will!' Remus, Sirius and Adele chirped. The three of them were soon tangled into a "Lily and James versus Remus, Sirius and Adele Fighting Match".

'You'd better knock out of it then,' James advised, dusting his hands haughtily. 'I'm just like Uncle William now.'

'Huh? What?' Remus said dizzily.

'RAAAH!!!!' Sirius yelled, jumping out and attacking James. James pointed a finger at him and Sirius was floating in the air. He fell down in a second.

'Ow!' Sirius cried.

'Tsk! Tsk! You need more training,' Lily tutted sadly.

'Kids!!!!' Rose, Yvonne, Melissa and Anne called from the portrait hole.

'Marauders!! It's Marauders!' they chorused in annoyance.

'Whatever,' Anne said, brushing it off.

'No! It's Marauder, not Whatever. M-A-R-A-U-D-E-R. Get it? Good,' Sirius said.

'And kids? Seriously, we're fourteen! Or at least, am going to be,' Lily said, adding the last part after some thought.

'You'll be going to Hogsmeade! Today!' Rose jumped, skipping in.

'Really? Why?' James asked.

'Oh, it's Sunday and you wanna stay? Tch, tch! Kids these days…' Yvonne tutted.

'Hey, watch who's talking!'

'Dumbledore let you out,' Melissa said. 'Let's go!!!'

'Mom, you're embarrassing me!' Sirius wailed, covering his face in shame.

'Hah! Like you even know what that means,' Melissa replied tauntingly.

'Yeah, I know what it means. Mothers don't act that way all the time,' Sirius muttered to the group.

'To Hogsmeade we will go… to Hogsmeade we will go… Hie ho the dally o to Hogsmeade we will go!' the four mothers sang. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus slapped their hands to their faces as Adele and the others giggled at them.

'I wish mom was here,' Adele said with a sigh.

'Who?' Anne asked.

'Mom. Celine Varens.'

'Celine! But she _is_ here!' Rose laughed.

'Really? Where?' Adele said, looking around eagerly.

'Is it "Trappeltime"?' a voice asked outside.

'No, no! And I couldn't let you in without a password!' the Fat Lady said.

'Aaw… why not? Please? Is it "Gadding Ghouls?'

'Naw!'

'"Porcupine Tatters"?'

'Lady, you don't have the password!'

'"Peppermint"!'

'No, no!'

'Mom!' Adele cried.

'Argh! Lemme in you stupid painting, whatever your name is!'

'No, no, no!'

'Now she's embarrassing me,' Adele muttered. A tip-tapping of quick footsteps walked swiftly by.

'Uh-oh! Minnie's here!' Remus said.

'_Deletrius!_' the same voice cried. 'Trouping Trappels!'

The portrait swung open reluctantly and in came a young lady with raven black hair and twinkling blue eyes.

'Mom!' Adele cried, running forward.

'Sorry. That was my other side there. Been a little too wild these days,' Celine Varens said, fondly ruffling Adele's hair. She had pale skin, just like Adele. Adele's eyes were the only difference between the two of them. Hers is a mysteriously deep violet shade but Celine's were blue and laughing.

'Ah, Celine! Now how do you do?' Melissa said, sticking a hand. 'This is our first meeting I assume?' Sirius snorted. His mother's thick British accent was ridiculous.

'Ah, Melissa! No, this is not the first time, so drop that ridiculously ridiculous act,' Celine replied, rolling her eyes.

'What does your mom mean by "other side"?' Lily whispered to Adele.

'Oh, she has two different personalities. This potion she made when she was young was the cause of it. One of it is a total fraud, of course. She had to keep deleting it, but it always appear again after a week. Guess that should teach us not to mess with potions, huh?' Adele said. Lily nodded. She didn't quite understand it, but she didn't care much anyway.

'So how's little Lily?' Celine asked, turning to the redhead.

'Oh, really nice, prim and proper. Not to mention feeling evil at the moment,' Lily said politely, curtsying a little. Tally forced herself to swallow the giggle that threatened to spill.

'That's good. Speaking of Hogsmeade, Gram asked me to get something… er… oops, I forgot,' Celine grinned sheepishly.

'Lily, why not you guess what it is?' Rose asked.

Lily, however, wasn't paying her mother any attention. She was playing Gobstones with the rest of the Marauders. The others girls had left, feeling that they'd burst out laughing if they stay any longer. When Rose had asked the question, Lily ducked the flying liquid (she answered wrongly). It flew on and…

Hit Rose flat on her face.

'LILY ROSE EVANS!!! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME, YOUNG LADY???' Rose yelled, her voice magically louder than usual.

'Sorry mom! Didn't mean to! Honest! D'you know what's the answer to "Jumping Beanstalks"?' Lily asked.

'Grr…' Rose said, fire burning in her eyes.

'Uh-oh! Your eyes are burning!' Yvonne said.

The next second found Lily dancing around the common room to avoid being stabbed by the daggers Rose shot at her. Everyone watched them in amusement, the Gobstones forgotten. Lily ran left… then right… then left… then right… left. Right. Left. Right.

'Igneus!' Lily called suddenly and a huge fireball chased after Rose. Rose dodge it and it flew straight at their spectators, roasting them up.

Remus coughed. 'Lily!!'

'Uh, it was for mom! Sorry!' Lily said sheepishly. They were all jumping and trying to run from the fire on their robes.

'Seadra!' Adele cried. Her forehead marking flashed for an instance and in a second, a huge wave loomed over the whole common room.

'Adele!!!!! Not seadra!!!!! It's _hydra!!!_' Lily yelled as the currants swept them ferociously.

'How would you know?' Adele called back.

'I helped you, dumbo!'

'Uh, nothing says about getting rid of these, does it?' Adele said, worried.

'Help!!! I can't swim!!!' Sirius yelled. Melissa swam to her son.

'What use are those swimming lessons then?' Melissa scolded, hitting Sirius.

'Yow! Me and my big mouth,' Sirius muttered.

'First time you say that!' James laughed.

'_Guastos suos!_' Celine cried, brandishing her wand fiercely. The waves slowed down and everything was under control.

Or so they thought.

A fierce storm had taken over.

'Aunt Celine! You can't use wand against Black Arts!' James called.

'Argh! What'm I gonna do now? I can't swim either!' Celine cried in dismay. 'Adele Varens!'

'I'm sorry I ever mixed up the water snake and the water dragon!' Adele called.

'Forget apologizing. Someone – anyone – open the windows!' Remus ordered.

'It's freezing out there!' Sirius protested.

'Yeah! We don't wanna be instant ice-cubes!' Lily supported.

'Or turn into ice-creams,' James added.

'Open it!' Anne yelled.

'ICE!' The Marauders yelled in unison.

'Adele and Lily mastered fire! OPEN IT!' Anne boomed frighteningly.

'We can't swim!' Adele replied before her head bobbed into the water.

Rose, Yvonne, Melissa and Anne swam strongly to the window and pushed it open. The water flowed out, frightened some students in the class below and froze into a sort of still waterfall. As Lily had predicted, they were instant ice-cubes.

'I told you we'll be ice! See!' Sirius yelled, moving his arms. His lower body part were buried under the water that froze in the room.

'Calm it! We'll melt it!' Melissa assured.

'Genius. James already mentioned that before. No black magic should be meddled,' Remus said. All eyes turned to Adele and Lily immediately, the two sole black mage in the group.

'Okay, okay! We got the message! Stop glaring fire at me!' Adele said. Lily just sighed.

'_Igneus Magma!_' they cried at once. A huge wave of flaming red suddenly swoop down and melt the ice beneath it. The ice melted into water (obviously) and flowed outside the window. Sirius hurriedly closed it and the remaining puddles were sucked by Anne's special non-electrical vacuum cleaner.

'A- Adele's a Black Mage?' Melissa said shakily, backing away from the said girl.

'Yeah, but no one's allowed to kill her or take her blood,' Sirius said.

'Why would one want to do such a disgusting thing?' Anne said wincing as she twisted her face.

'Then- then Lily?' Rose said weakly.

'Nope. Learnt it myself. High chance for me if I ever had that talent,' Lily said. 'Aren't I a genius?'

'Genius? You? You've got to be kidding,' Yvonne said, laughing. 'Okay, I think I'll stop now.'

'Not really funny,' Remus said.

'Very un-funny. Yep. So when are we leaving?' James asked.

'We're not going,' Anne said.

'What? Why not?'

'We said you'll be going, not us,' Yvonne said.

'We are?' Adele echoed.

'Yep! Now, aren't you going?' Rose said. The Marauders had a little group meeting.

'So, must we go Dumbledore's way or normal way?' Sirius asked.

'What normal, what Dumbledore? What's the difference?' Anne said, puzzled.

'Anne, I think they mean those passages,' Yvonne said.

'Right, mom!' James chirped.

'So… which?' Remus asked.

'Up to you. Not in the family rulebook,' Anne said.

'Good. Our way then,' Lily grinned.

'What sort of way would you use anyway?' Celine asked.

'Through the buttercups … and beyond!!!!!' The Marauders (minus Adele) chorused, running out of the portrait hole at top speed, stumbling once or twice on their robes.

'Yea, yea, whatever,' Celine muttered.

'Think Lily'll be alright?' Rose asked.

'Alright? With them, alright's more!' Yvonne said, jerking her head at the closed portrait hole.

'I think we'd better get back home. Those boys at home will be starved to death by now without us. None of them can cook,' Anne said, checking her watch.

'Yeah. All of them failed their Muggle Studies and Cooking Lessons for Wizards,' Rose smirked.

'Men are so helpless without us,' Celine sighed, shaking her head. 'What'd they do without us?'

'Starve to death, I expect,' Melissa said mercilessly.

**

The Marauders went to the painting of golden buttercups, who, yet again, asked them a ridiculous riddle.

'What would you do if you're a surgeon?' they asked.

'Surgeon my brain, what else? Nothing betetr than killing some beautiful cells,' Sirius said.

'That's ridiculously stupid, Sirius, and not a matter of laugh,' Adele said flatly.

'So's this painting. Watch!' Remus said, grinning. So Adele watched. To her amazement the painting moved back to reveal a huge flight of white steps.

'Ugh! This smell stench! Doesn't somebody clean this place?' Adele commented in a disgusted voice.

'You'll get over it some time,' Lily said, holding her nose.

'Sewer tunnel,' James added.

'Yuck. Double ugh,' Adele muttered. 'What were those founders thinking?'

'Exactly what I said!' Lily agreed.

After the very uncomfortable and very smelly adventure under the sewer (accompanied by some mischievous sewer trolls), the dead end came. Sirius gingerly removed the coverage above their heads and the warm sunlight flooded in, along with a soft breeze and sweet smelling pasties.

'Now tour guide Remus Lupin will take us to the Shrieking Shack!' Sirius announced, clapping his hands. The other three clapped theirs, producing a sort of uneven 'clap-clap' sound.

'Most honored, but not,' Remus said, a frown on his face. 'I didn't say I'll be a tour guide, let alone think about the abnormal idea, Sirius. Maybe you'd kindly take that smirk off your stupid, goofy face and tour yourself there.'

'But you'll be our guide for this tour! See? Tour. Guide. Guide. Tour. Tour guide!' James said.

'Shuddap!' Remus smapped.

'Just bring us there, Mr Guide! Stop dilly-dallying!' Lily said.

'Right. Don't bother explaining on everything we see except the Shrieking Shack. I came here before,' Adele said. And Remus, under the pressure of four of his best friends, had to pull the white flag. Sorrowfully, he took out a white tissue paper.

'Fine, fine! You win! Happy?' Remus sighed. 'Now, onto the stupid-dupit-offwithit-tour.'

'Where's it?' Adele asked.

'I thought you said you came here before,' Remus said sourly.

'Yeah, but never went further than the shopping places. So where?'

'Further way downtown. I hope those ghosts that were rumored there eat you up,' Remus said menacingly.

'And the only ghost is Remus Werewolf,' James said. 'Get on with it!'

The fivesome went past several shops, met a couple of half-giants (or so they thought. The wizard was only a few feet higher than normal), got chipped halfway by a hag (who was after five-year-old's livers) and nearly got arrested by a ministry wizard for being suspicious characters.

'Seriously how can a group of innocent-' (the group snorted) '- teenagers be?' Sirius demanded.

'Why're yeh out, eh? An' teens, eh? Age, eh?' the wizard asked thickly, brandishing his wand at them. Remus carefully pointed it to the ground.

'No good to point. Mom says it's rude,' Remus said.

'Teens are teens, aren't they? Fourteen, most of us,' James said irritably.

'Why out, eh? Why, isn't this Hogsmeade, eh?' Lily said, mimicking the wizard's "ehs" after some questions.

'Fourteen, eh? Where's yer school, eh? Sneaked out, eh?' the wizard asked.

'Hogwarts. We're NOT some hog with warts on us,' Lily said.

'And special permission from Albus Dumbledore,' Sirius said.

'Death Eaters ev'rywhere. Y'know, eh? You-Know-Oo on the loose t'day, wizard reports. Them Azkaban guards wi' 'im now, ah heard. Them giants wi' 'im. Shouldn' wander, naw. What's yer names, eh?'

'Yeah, we know Whatever-You-Know-Who whatever,' Adele said boringly.

'Th'name's Sirius Black. Nice th' meet yeh,' Sirius said, bowing.

'Evans. Lily Evans.'

'James Potter.'

'Remus Lupin.'

'Adele Varens.'

'Yeh kids-' the wizard started.

'We're not kids, uncle. We're teenagers, and probably only a couple of years younger than your youngest recruit in the ministry. Good day,' James said huffily, marching off with the rest of the group, before the odd wizard should start a new string of questions. After some distance, they ran hurriedly behind a thick tree.

'Weird thing, isn't he?' Remus said in an amused tone.

'Very interesting. Oh, look! We're at the Shack!' Sirius said.

'Who cares a thing about that psychotic weirdo?' Adele said.

'Now, Mr Guide, may we proceed?' James said.

'Stop calling me "Mr Guide"!!!' Remus yelled at them.

'There's no better name, Mr Guide. But if you wish, Mr Guide,' Lily said smoothly.

'I said stop. Calling. Me. Mister. Guide,' Remus said between clenched teeth.

'Yes, Mr Guide,' Lily said promptly. Adele and James had to pull Remus back to stop him from attacking Lily physically and Sirius had to take his wand away from him so he couldn't jinx Lily. Lily backed behind the tree.

'Maybe you should calm down, Mr Guide,' Lily said in a small voice from behind the tree.

After a few draughts of potions, various charms and some Transfiguration, Remus was calmed down evenly. The Marauders opened the creaky door (a pale witch informed of the vicious ghosts, but they ignored it) and entered the empty house, crossing teared wood furniture, smashed windows and bits of blood everywhere.

'You're biting yourself! I told you not to!' Lily scolded. Remus scowled at her.

'Hey, no use scowling! Look what's the price for not listening to an advice!' James said, pulling up Remus' black robes' sleeves. Huge plasters covered some parts of the newly bitten wounds and stitched scars were remains of the previous bites.

'Either that or the villagers. Those villagers called me a ghost!' Remus said.

'Yeah… just heard that,' Sirius said.

'Exactly my point.'

'What's this?' Adele asked, when they entered the last room.

'Odd. It wasn't here the last time I came,' Remus said. 'Anyway, this is the room I always come to. To complete my transformation.'

'It looks like a potion,' James said.

'Don't ask me. I flunk potions all the time,' Lily said flatly.

'No comments, though I'm pretty good at it,' Adele said..

'Probably the Poisoning Potion,' Sirius said.

'Who comes here?' Adele asked.

'Looks new,' Lily said. Remus sneezed suddenly, his nose turning scarlet.

'Hello!! – achoo! – No one listening to the – achoo! – tour guide? – achoo! – Why'd you guys appoint – achoo! – me anyway?' Remus said between sneezes.

'Look, Remus! Wolfsbane!' Sirius said, showing the little plant to Remus. Remus' sneezed even more.

'Get it – achoo! – off!! I'm – achoo! – allergic to it! – achoo!' Remus sneezed.

'Here, I'll offer my gracious service to flung it out then. Look how far it'll go!' Adele said, grabbing the plant. She did a twist with her arm and flung it out the window.

'About ten feet. Lousy. Lily can do fifteen,' James said. At this point, Lily grabbed another Wolfsbane and threw it out the window.

'Wow!! Sixteen! New record!'

Sirius took one and threw it out. James tutted sadly.

'Only nineteen. What happened to twenty?' Lily said.

'Watch me!' James said. He threw the last Wolfsbane out and Lily sighed.

'Even worse. Seventeen,' Adele said.

'It was twenty before!' James argued.

'Thanks for getting rid of those stupid plant,' Remus said rubbing the scarlet nose.

'Sure thing. Should we throw this thing out? One bowl for each of us,' Adele said, measuring the contents in the cauldron.

'Nah, we'll leave it here. This must've been one of our schoolmate's. Pewter, size 2… get your fat butt outta here, James!' Lily said. Sirius and James were inspecting the cauldron and Remus was sitting on a half broken chair.

'Not dropping yet?' Adele asked Remus.

'This thing's tough,' Remus said, shaking his head. No sooner had he said that when the chair finally gave way and crumple on his weight, leaving the boy in mess.

'SO said the so-call light boy,' Adele giggled.

'Look here! There's a name on this thing!' Sirius said, pointing at the small part on the cauldron. 'S.S.Snape… it's Snake's!'

'Sss…' Adele hissed.

'That's not a snake,' Lily said.

'Who cares? I just want the sound effect!' the girl argued.

'No! It's ssss…' Sirius said softly, attempting at a hiss. Suddenly, James burst out laughing, followed by Lily after five seconds.

'What?' Sirius said, annoyed.

'You- you said…' Lily stammered. 'You said…'

'You said you're a- a- a-' James stuttered.

'A dolt!' they concluded.

'What d'you mean? All I'm trying to say is-'

'No! The hiss!' Lily laughed. 'You said you're a dolt!'

'Liar! Try this!' Sirius said, doing a sort of shiffle sound. James simply doubled over.

'Now you tell me you have a huge head with cottons for filling!' James laughed. 'Oh, I didn't know you could speak animal language but not know it!'

'I could. Just found out,' Sirius grinned. It disappeared in a moment, though. 'I do NOT say I've a huge head with cottons for filling!'

'But that's exactly it!' Lily smiled.

'Ahem. I just said that I was a superbly genius kid. Best in the whole school,' Sirius said modestly.

The others just rolled their eyes. Typical Sirius Ego.

'So… what d'you think that snake-git wanna do with this load of… what?' Remus said.

'Poisoning Potion,' Adele said promptly.

'Uh… make himself super duper strong with huge muscles? No, he'll probably fall under their weight first. Maybe get back at us? I mean, I _did_ mess up his potion…' Lily said cautiously.

'I vote second!' Adele said at once.

'Reckon what'll he do?' James said. 'Poison us? Nah, he'd tried that way too many a time.'

'Like I'd said, that idiot git probably had no other idea left in his stupid brain,' Sirius yawned boringly.

'It looked more like a figure changing one. Poison don't go with wolfsbane,' Adele said.

'What are you saying? First you agreed with me, then you dumped me!' Sirius said, annoyed. Adele raised a brow.

'I dump you? I hadn't even known you for a year!' she asked incredously.

Sirius looked around, as if not hearing the question.

'Let's see… truffle, a galleon, owl feathers, fern, quill, inkbottle… what'd this make?' James said.

'There's a galleon? Oooh! Let's take it for our own!' Sirius said eagerly.

'He'll know someone greedy's visiting, you dolt, which narrows all to you!' Remus said.

'You're filthy rich, so what's a galleon to you? Only a knut,' Adele said sourly.

'This potion… I think it's a Melter,' Lily said intelligently.

'How'd you know?' Sirius shot. 'I'm the potions master, remember?'

'But she's the brains!' James said, althought he hadn't any idea how she knew. But she's a tape recorder, so everything should be right when it comes to lessons, so long as she didn't mess the potions up herself.

'We did this the other day, remember? Remus was sick that time,' Lily reminded.

'Oh yeah! Wolfsbane, galleon, truffle, owl feather and all. Snape got his potion messed by the Pettigrew worm,' James said, his memory stirring. Pettigrew had added some Toadstool Spores and Yellow Apple Seeds into Snape's cauldron, mistaking the book's orders. The result was their robes nearly menlting to nothing and a very red Snape with fire puffing from his nose and ears.

'So… whaddyou suggest? Ruin it again? He need to hand this in on Monday,' Adele said.

'Ruin it? Oh, gracious me, no!' Sirius said. Saintly.

'Why not?' Remus said, staring at him in surprise.

'Nope. Ruining isn't a nice word, is it? Let's just say we'll _beautify_ it! Mom didn't pretend to be a beautician for all those years for nothing!' Lily grinned evilly. They spread out at once, to see what they could get from the old shack and brought anything they could use for destroying the potion.

'Lookie here! Lizard's leg, cockroach feelers, goat eyes and- what's this? A teeth?' Sirius said, proudly showing his findings.

'A stray eyelast, some bits of dust-eel's dusts, broomstick twigs, fang…' Remus said, throwing them into the cauldron. The potion's color changed from purple to a sick yellow.

'A mice's teeth, some dead owl, lizard claw and an old parchment,' Adele said, throwing in the ingredients.

'Fingernail, toe nail, hair scalp, stones, sand, soil, igneus – no, not THAT one – and sea water,' James said, idly throwing them in.

'Pencil lead, tissue, bones, wood and an old oriental rug,' Lily said, dumping them in.

'A what?! _Oriental rug??_ Lily, you're mad!!!' the four exclaimed.

'No… it was only a small thread of it…'

'Oh.'

As a grand finale, James transfigured the whiteowl feather into a white chicken's feather. Lily turned the mud-brown potion into its original green with the coloring charm so that Snape wouldn't notice the difference that had been made to his potion. Grinning with satisfaction, the Marauders left the Shrieking Shack.

**

It was dead of the night and Severus Snape tiptoed to the Shrieking Shack in his green nightgown, a thin wick candle in hand, to check on his precious potion. There was no way he'd let Pettigrew have a second chance in destroying his wonderful creation. 

No. He had to hand this in on Monday and now's the time to collect it. Moreover, the marks goes into his finals.

Snape went to the last room, shivering in thought of the vicious ghosts, hurriedly threw in the other ingredients, not noticing that the wolfsbane was gone and left as quickly as his legs could carry him back to Hogwarts.

He shut his dormitory door and tried to melt Pettigrew's night cap. It worked. It not only melted Pettigrew's night cap, but Pettigrew's bed, the side table they shared, his father and mother's picture, his bed, messed his Charms essay and freezed him dead.

AN: Finally! You're probably wondering why didn't I make a backup for this important thing and how I managed to retype it again, right? First, I DID make a backup. The problem is that the backup backfired. And luckily for me, I wrote this chapter on my A4 paper in school, thus, allows me to retype it if anything happens [not that I want anything of this sort to happen again!!! No way!!!].

Anywayz, this chapter's pointless. I'm beaten. I have test in only a few days time!!! Wish me luck, please!!!!!!!!!! And review, kayz? You're given the rights to criticise it however you want.


	7. Pranksters Day

The Marauding Five : Year Four

okay, here's the answer to reviews, kayz?

_noelle_: I sure have tons of luck on my test J thank you sooo much!! I have algebra for mid-year, and it's always in grade, stupid thing. Animagus is another year later, so you'll have to wait J I'll try to keep you occupied, kayz? Besides, this year have about 10+ chapter [or so I'd mapped out], thus isn't really long before it's done, if I keep up back to my normal rate.

_Lilly Potter_: no, I am definitely not kidding when I wrote that. What grade am I? Uh… what grade is a 15-year-old girl in? I'm in form three this year, but my brain here stands at its current place in my five-year-old memory. Maybe that's why most of you'd think this story's way too stupid. And thinking back, I don't think I have a plot for this series.

_JustMe_: NO!!!!! I'm NOT letting the computer to take over my world!!!!!

And to the others, thank you sooooo much!!!!!!!!! Luvs you all!! ^_^

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: All mine mine mine!!!! You have a problem with that? 

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 7: Prankster's Day**

'We hadn't been playing much pranks this year, have we?' Sirius yawned, rocking the puffy chair to and fro.

'No detentions anymore. I kinda miss those old days now,' James sighed.

'Well, we can-' Remus started.

'Cook something up? Maybe, Re, but my head's awfully stuck now,' Lily slumped.

'Let's see…' Adele said.

'Hold it one moment, Adele! We have a message coming through!' Lily stopped.

_Hullo kids! Rose here!_ Rose Evans wrote.__

_Hey mom! What's up? Oh, it's pretty boring these days_ Lily replied. Mentally.__

_Yea. You can sleep peacefully in your bed now_ James said.

_Well, Gram thought you'd maybe like to-_

_Go after Rottie Ripp? Nah! He's sooo boring!_ Sirius said.__

_No, I didn't say that, but-_

_We'd behaved and read our books, so don't suggest that_ Remus said.

Adele was looking at her four friends, a confused and puzzled expression playing on her pale face. What's happening? Why are they not talking to her? They seemed to be thinking real, real hard though and everyone knows that the Marauders, especially the geniuses (title goes to Lily and James), do NOT think at all.

_I think I'd better run now, kids. Lily, take care of James, kay?_ Rose wrote.

_Mom!!!!_ Lily yelled.

_Me? Let a girl take care of me??? What happened to the old tradition, huh? Where boys take care of girls, and not the other way round?_ James said.

_Okay, James, take care of Lily, please? Thanks!_

_I hadn't even said yes! _James said.

_Ciao!_

_Buh-bye!_ Sirius said.

_Adios!_ Remus echoed.

_Grr…_ Lily and James both said.

Click! And the connection with the Thinking Parchment is broken. Adele looked at them expectantly, waiting for their ramblings on what were they thinking about. Lily was hysterical, as was James, about the idea of taking care of each other when they could barely take care of themselves when it comes to careless topics. Both conjured a small voodoo doll and hit it on the wall unmercilessly, poking it with pins and burning it.

'Well?' Adele said, knowing that she will not get her answer by looking at them, as she usually does with her old schoolmates in Gordonholp.

'Well what?' Sirius said, tearing his eyes from Lily and James both shouting rude things and curses and jinxes on the doll.

'Well…?' Adele said, pointing at the couple knocking furiously at the wall.

'Well…' – Remus did what Adele just did – 'what?'

'You know exactly what I meant!' Adele said, frustrated. She had a temper, though not as hot as the redhead's across the room, yelling things about the voodoo doll, christened as Rose Evans.

'What did you mean?' Sirius said.

'What happened?'

'What what happened?' Remus said.

'You guys spaced out just now. Said something about message.'

'And your point is…?' Sirius said.

'What happened???'

'What? Happened?'

'Yes, what happened just now?'

'What else? You saw it!' Remus said.

'Saw what? All I saw is you guys turned red suddenly and Lily and James ready to kill,' Adele said.

'Aah! That's it!' Sirius said.

'That's what?'

'It! It!' Remus jumped.

'What's it?'

'Nothing,' Lily said, breathing and panting heavily in her anger.

'Tell me!'

'A weird invention she made,' Sirius said, jabbing a finger at the redhead.

'Shut up!' Lily snapped.

'You're full of ideas,' Adele muttered. Hearing this, Lily bowed lowly.

'Anyway –huff– here's out –pant– revenge,' James said after calming himself down with a few gulps of cold water. The voodoo doll the two were working on a while ago was now on the bed, straws pulled out and tortured in almost everyway possible.

'Very cruel, yes,' Remus sighed wistfully, following her gaze at the cursed doll. 'We always do that to release our anger when we were younger.'

'Isn't- isn't that suppose to work?' Adele said shakily.

'Nah! They didn't add the enchanting part. Count Aunt Rose lucky,' Sirius said, inspecting the doll which was sawed into halves.

'Guess so… and isn't Rose Lily's middle name?' Adele said.

'Isn't Celine Adele's middle name? Or Edward James'? Or Orion Sirius'? Or Romulus Remus'? We all have our parents' middle name!' Lily said sarcastically. Adele could tell that Lily isn't quite glad with the way the conversation turned.

'No, I'm – uh, _we're_ – quite fine with it, thanks,' James said, brushing it off.

'Huh?' Adele said.

'Oh, hey! That reminds me!! I have an idea for all of us!' Lily said, her face brightening at that thought.

'What?'

'I'll turn _all_ of you into Psychic! And all of you can learn Black Magic!' Lily said excitedly. 'That way, we will all be almost immune to everything! Well, sorta.'

'How? I mean, how can you _make _someone into a Psychic? You can't, can you?' Remus said.

'I thought it needs natural talent!' Sirius chipped.

'Why not? My dad wasn't one until mum made him! So's James!' Lily argued.

'But no one could learn Psychic!' Adele said.

'Nope, definitely nope. Not learn, though. I turn you all into one,' Lily said, her face glowing brighter.

'Uh, how?' Sirius asked.

'Adele here can demo it for you,' James said, pushing Adele to Lily. lily grinned at her and made her sit on the bed.

'And if this doesn't work… you'll die,' James added evilly. Adele made a move to run off quick but Lily held her back.

'He's just kidding! C'mon, don't you wanna get prepared?' Lily pleaded.

'Prepared for what?' Remus asked.

'Geez, Voldemort, who else?' Lily said.

'Here Re, I do you and Lily do Adele,' James offered. Remus backed off.

'I wanna give it a try!' Sirius bounced to James.

'You- you sure this'll work? I don't wanna die yet,' Adele mumbled, fidgeting.

'Don't worry! See, even James made it!' Lily said.

'Is that an insult?' James called.

'Er, no. Anyway, let's just finish this.'

Remus sat down, watching his for friends as they started the 'ceremony' to enable them to turn into Psychic. A bright yellow light shot from James's corner, and from Lily's, white. Remus blinked to rid the colorful stars in his eyes.

'There! All done!' James said happily to Sirius.

'Just like this?' Sirius said, disappointed. He was hoping for more, like pain, screams and all.

'Just like this,' James confirmed.

Lily, on the other hand, had a tight problem. Adele had somehow repelled her Psychic powers and the two girls were confused at what had happened. Adele still hasn't acquire the Psychic skills but Lily seemed to glow brightly.

'Um, Li? What's happening?' Remus asked. Lily thought for a while as she registered the current event.

'I think it's cause Adele repelled the transfer. My powers got back to me. Odd, this never happened when I transferred the powers to James,' Lily said.

'How come?' Adele asked.

'I don't know. James, you do Remus and I'll doing Adele again,' Lily said.

'Right,' James said.

And the Psychic-transfer ceremony began again as the blinding light glowed brightly. Sirius waited impatiently for them to finish. The light faded, and Lily and Adele were still the same as before.

'I don't understand,' Lily said, puzzled. 'Why wouldn't it work?'

'Probably cause I'm a Black Mage,' Adele suggested randomly.

'Adele… Black… Lily… White…' James muttered, thinking hard. 'That's it!'

'What's it? Who's it?' Remus said.

'Adele's a Black Mage, right?'

Nod.

'Lily's a Psychic, right?'

Nod.

'Black Mage and Psychic don't go along!' James said smartly.

'Yeah right. Lily learnt Black Magic, remember?' Sirius reminded. 'Idiot.'

'But I notice something different though. The aura you gave off is yellow, and Lily's is white,' Remus offered.

'Probably each of us had our own aura,' Sirius said dismissively.

'Here, why not you try then. Concentrate your psychic powers…' Lily said.

'Waitaminute. I don't even know how to control it! Where is it?' Sirius said.

'Oh… uh, James? Why not you try Adele also, since I can't do it?' Lily suggested.

'Oh, great. I end up doing the rest of us,' James muttered. Lily moved aside and James took her place, concentrating his powers on Adele. The yellow light glowed brilliantly and faded. But this time, Adele is glowing.

'Hey, Adele got it!' Lily exclaimed. 'But why?'

'Probably I'm better than you are,' James snickered.

'I think there's something about the light – or aura – that we emit,' Remus said.

'I get it!!! Lily's a white mage, right?' James said, snapping his fingers. 'Boy, are you smart, James!'

'A _white_ mage?? Potter, Psychics aren't mages!' Lily said.

'No, but white and black don't mix. You're a Psychic, and maybe a white mage, too! Your aura proves it!' Remus said.

'How? But I learn Black magic!' Lily protested.

'Yes, but not given, right?'

'Right…'

'That means… Lily's a combination of all four of the rarest magical folk????' Sirius said, eyes widening.

'Exactly,' James and Remus said.

'I'm gonna hate you!' Sirius cried childishly.

'Hey, it's not that I want it!' Lily defended. 'I'm in huge danger now!'

'Yeah! don't you dare bring yourself to the ministry!' Adele said protectively. 'I'm keeping you with me! No way am I gonna let anyone drink your blood, take your heartstrings, eat your skin and all those!'

'See?' Lily said smugly. 'Blame my mom, or Lily Trenna, if you're so displeased with me. I'm just a normal kid!'

'Very normal. You have Psychic, Seer, Black and White magic. Simply wonderful,' Sirius muttered.

'Yeah. This must be because of some sin my previous self must've done. See what trouble she got for me? I can picture this easily: Lily Evans, Magical Zoo Species; A Rare Combination,' Lily mourned. 'How simply wonderful that is. Being three is still okay, but now that I'm four, I have a feeling I'm gonna die early now. And I was planning to live up to hundred!'

'Anyway, do we still need to train? Like Lily?' Remus asked.

'No. of course we have to! Nothing's free now! If we don't have to, we'll be out of stress forever!' James said, sighing. 'My dream come true.'

'What's your level now?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Floating. Huge good it was. I lack training these days, thanks to Minnie,' James muttered.

'Hey, if Psychic can be transferred this way, wouldn't everyone be Psychic?' Adele said.

'Smart question. Why, Lilydums?' Remus asked.

'One easy question: if you tell someone you're a Psychic, will they believe you?' Lily asked.

'Fat chance.'

'See? Unless you really, really know that person, you'll believe it! that Divination insect told Lily last year, "You're not a seer! You're just a talentless girl that thought you were!" and yadda yadda yadda,' James said.

'But when you told me, I believed you right off!' Adele argued.

'The same reason why we trust you when you said you're a black mage. Cause our past life knew it already. Subconcious mind,' Remus said, pointed at his head.

'If they're our subconcious mind, we're really insane then,' Lily whispered to James.

'Probably that's our answer to why we're such geniuses,' Sirius said. 'We learnt that all before!'

'No! it's also cause we're naturally brilliant!' Remus said. 'Remember our muggle school? I bet no wizard or witch lived as a muggle for eleven years.'

'Yeah…'

'Um, did I tell you that your Psychic has it's limits, since it's transferred? You can reach only up to the floating level,' Lily said.

'Hooray!! I completed my training!! Hold on. The mind-reading level, floating level… only TWO?!' James cried.

'Yeah, but that's enough to defend yourself, right? Besides, my objective is to make all of you into a Black Mage! And unfortunately for you, Adele, we get to learn everything you can,' Lily said, cheekily poking her tongue at the raven headed girl.

'How unfair!' Adele pouted.

**

Not much pranks this year! Girls, I think I won the bet!' Pertsy declared proudly.

'Nooo!' Nina, Tally and Sita moaned.

The four girls were talking about the bets they had placed on the Marauders: When will they grow up? Unlike their first, second, and third year, the Marauders seemed to have forgotten the existance of pranks and the yearly greeting in the Great Hall wasn't done. So Pertsy, who had betted on their fourth year, decided to claim her winnings since the Marauders "grew up" already.

BOOM!

Well, maybe not.

'Aha! You hadn't won yet, Pertsy!' Tally said gleefully, secretly thanking the Marauders that they'd decided to cause some trouble.

'No! Why must this happen?' Pertsy cried. To confirm it (Please, be them and not Peeves! Pertsy begged), the girls ran to the direction where the loud explosion was heard. The Slythering dungeons was bombed into pieces and everyone in Hogwarts was running franticly towards the scene, wondering what on earth had happened. A colorful burst of flowers decorated the sky.

'I _told_ you 9008 firecrackers were too much! See? It got us, too!' Remus yelled.

'Sirius threw in the extra 992!' Adele accused.

'I'm innocent!!' Sirius called.

'Well, Adele used the fire,' James said.

'Did not!' Adele said.

'Did! I didn't burn those! I was setting the cluster rings!' Lily yelled.

'EVANS, POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, VARENS!!!!!!!!! DETENTION!' McGonagall yelled and her throat gave a dry croak.

'Yeah!' the Marauders cheered, high-fiving each other in vistory.

'You lost this year! Now, be a good girl and hand over those galleons,' Nina grinned. Sulkily, Pertsy gave them two galleons each.

'We did it, we did it!' The Marauders sang happily.

'Did what?' Tally said, making her way to them. Five earnest faces ointed at what looked like a common room and a dormitory, but much worst since it had been burnt to crisps. A huge piece fell over the armchairs.

'The Slytherin common room!' Lily laughed.

'Why did you bomb it? For no reason?' Sita said.

'Cause today's the day! Everyone knows it's today!' James exclaimed.

'What day?' Nina asked.

'Today's Friday,' Tally said.

'What?! No wonder I'm so unlucky today! Friday's my unlucky day!' Pertsy wailed.

'Hah! That's not it!' Remus said. The Marauders grinned broadly at them and an uneasy feeling began to inch it's way slowly to the four girls. Why are they grinning at them? 

Feeling something dreadful had happened, the girls quickly ran back to the Gryffindor tower, and into their dormitory. Their worst fears – or lurking fears – were confirmed. The whole room was in a huge mess. Things were flying everywhere, the brushes were dancing and the mirrors were singing an opera tune. They turned to the window, where four broomsticks hovered before it, Adele sitting behind Lily.

'Hope you enjoyed that!' Sirius cackled.

**

During lunch, everyone settled themselves down in the Great Hall. Dan was talking to Tally about their DADA homework when suddenly, five teenagers ran by, as if chased by fire.

'Where're you going?' Dan called to them curiously. Laughing, they ran all the way to the High Tables where Lily and James levitated all the teachers and themselves. Tally turned to the table for food, deciding to ignore the maniacs.

'Uh, anyone seen lunch?'

Boom! Boom! Boom! A loud rumble was heard and a crowd of food (Yes, food!) ran into the Great Hall and drowned everyone. To add to it, Adele used her black magic to roast the food, so the students had to jump up to avoid benig burnt.

Just when everyone had crowded to an empty corner, Remus pulled the trigger to set the dungbombs off. The horrid smell spread itself all over the room – uh, hall -along with some Filibuster's Fireworks. Sirius let loose a hug eboxful og boggarts the gang had managed to comb out and it turned into almost everything possible. A half slug, a zombie, a dracula… all of them.

'Potter, Evans, Lupin, Black!! Oh, and Varens!!!! Let us down!' McGonagall yelled, shaking a fist at them angrily.

'No, no!! Minerva, we'd be in dead trouble!!!' Halley shrieked. McGonagall, however, was too busy yelling things at the five Marauders to listen to Halley.

'Huh?' Ripp said blankly. The professor, instead of growing out of his careless ways, grew even more careless, that half the school suspected that his brain is a size of a miniature sparrow eggcup. He is now as good as lost his mind. 'Yeah!! We fall! Fall, fall, fall!!!!!! Yipee!!!'

'No! not fall!!!! Minerva, do something with your cousin!' Sinistra cried, when the Marauders let them "fall".

BOOM!

Peeves flew in, cackling happily with the Hogwarts band behind him.

'Howdy, mates! Let's go for some music!!! Hit it, ghosts!' Peeves cackled. At that, the ghosts the the eerie note and a small party began where Peeves started singing. He had a horrible voice (no doubt) and the supposedly eerie notes turned into comic scripts.

'Nice, Peeves, but you could do to get your tune right,' Sirius grimaced, his hands clutching his ears.

'Ditto,' James winced.

'Gah! Who cares?' Peeves yelled, breaking into another deafening song, worst than the last.

'What's going on today?' Tally cried in dismay.

'You mean what day is today. What made them go ballastic today?' Dan corrected.

'Tricks day…' Sita muttered in suggestion.

'BINGO!!!!!! Your answer's right, right, right!!!!!' Adele cried, jumping in front of them with a broad grin. 'So your prize of the day isss…'

'A hundred dungbombs and a trip to Stink Island!' Lily finished. 'Come to think of it, is there such place? It must really be heaven there, don't you think?'

'Of course there is! How can anyone doubt that!!!' Sirius chided.

'And … what? James, what on earth is this?' Remus said, holding a piece of paper. James grabbed it from Remus' hands and read outloud:

'Five thousand litres of sticky honey! Fresh from Three Broomsticks – wait! Who put that there? That's our monthly supply!'

'Me,' Sirius grinned, yanking hard on a rope. A huge tub suddenly appeared and tip itself over the bewildered Sita. A hundred dungbombs fell from the sky, exploding, and stink pellets made an island around Sita.

'What? What exactly is happening!!' Sita cried, covered all over in honey. 'Someone! Get me outta this mess!'

'Ta-dah!' Peeves said, pulling another dangling rope. To the school's horror, ash black powder fell from the strategically placed disco ball (when did THAT came…?) along with streamers, confettis and a large banner with colorfully charmed words of "Happy Prankster's Day!" When the black powder touched some students, they turned into…

Fire Frogs.

'Lily, what sorta powder did you use there?' Remus asked.

'Oh, remember the episode with Gamonde Corn last year? Those were the ashes I collected,' Lily beamed. The Marauders all gaped at her.

'Ashes do THAT? Gee, I wish I kept those bits I burnt my old chair with,' Adele sighed.

'Worst luck. That's a lesson to learn: never throw anything useful,' Lily smirked.

'You call this' – Sirius pulled some stray streamers – 'Useful?'

'Er… not them. You use that only once, since it'll disappear. I got that from my old Christmas cracker.'

'Hah! I outsmart Lily!' Sirius yelled gleefully. He secretly thanked his lucky stars because he just "accidentally"had a chance over that section.

'You did not! If it disappears, there'll be nothing left of it, then! Tisn't any waste!' Lily retorted, not willing to give up the name just yet.

'Tis!'

'Tisn't!'

'Tis!'

'Tisn't!'

'Tis!'

'Tisn't!'

'Cut it out!!!' James and Adele yelled at the same time.

'Actually, Lily's quite right. It isn't any waste is this thing disappears into thin air,' Remus said logically.

'Oh, you have time for logic,' Thomas said sarcastically. They ignored him.

'Wonderful. What happened to _my_ fans? Everyone just sides Lily,' Sirius muttered.

'When have you a fan?' James asked.

'… Point taken.'

'See? I won, I won!' Lily cried, jumping up and down.

'Oh yeah? I'm the best mischief-maker, then!' Sirius said, throwing a dungbomb at the crowd. In reply to this, James took out a dinamite from his robes pocket and bomb the empty High Tables. Adele watched with interest.

'James won!' she declared, holding up James' hand.

AN: hiya!!!!!! Am back to haunt your dreams!!! That is, if you have any. Some people just have dreamless sleep *sigh* unlike me. I have tons and tons of dreams, each one weirder than the other :P honestly, you don't wanna know what goes in my head at most time [quote ya, Ginny :)!!!]. Anywayz, am really tired now, and I still have to finish my stupid school project… really, what happened to the fun things in life? Just hope they hadn't apparated off yet, cause I really need some fun injected in my head now… maybe that's why this chapter was odd…

Anywayz, I can't well promise the next chapter early, cuz those projects just keep pouring and pouring! I suggest you read _Even Angels Make Mistakes!_ by me and Ginny :) for something I don't think you'd expect and a huge laugh you probably will enjoy ^^ ta, people!


	8. Journey In The Lake

The Marauding Five : Year Four

_Noelle_: *blinks* don't you _know?_ Teachers had always been in a league with Lord Voldemort!!! They're evil, evil, evil!! I wouldn't say so if my Home Economics teacher hadn't gave me a detention to do just because I forgot something. Lol, I'd passed for Queen of Detentions in my school, if there's such contest or award!! And yes, sane people always have dreamless sleep. I asked my classmates all about whether they have any dreams that are half as odd as mine and – you know what the answer is. I mean, honestly!!! Everyone's sane except me! And yep, I think you won quite a long review there J I was wondering why my email was so large, especially when it's only a review!! Oh look, don't you think I wrote a pretty long comment in here, too?

_lily girl_: *gasp in disbelief* Excellent? I'm flattered!!!! And from the scale of 1-10, I got 100??? Wow, that's really good ^^ but when I asked J8 what _he_ means by hundred, he just said 00. does that mean I got a zero? Still, that's pretty acceptable ^^

_Misty Alanna Potter_: hmm… how _did___I get my ideas? Let's see… here's the sequence, or at least, what I know. First, I dreamt some really weird dream [no, I honestly don't know how. If I do, I would've gotten rid of it AT ONCE!!!] and after finding some meanings to it [yes, I am pretty interested in Astrology, mind, though not in Professor Trelawney's way…] I start for school [got late, no doubt]. After that, I whipped out some sarcastic comments from my inner self and … here's the great part!!!! I just wrote. I don't know what I wrote, cause I think I went quite unconcious… is there any theory to this phenomena? Cause if there is, tell me how to get rid of it!!!!

To the sweet others, thank you so much!!!!!!!! I love you all very, very much!!!!! __

Disclaimer: Nothing except please, please!!! don't sue me!!! 

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 8: Journey Into The Lake**

'You know, the Marauders seem pretty boring these days,' James yawned. They were in the Gryffindor common room, chatting, just like many teenagers of the same age would do at that boring hour.

'Good thing. Lily just burnt a hole in my stocking, goodness knows how she did that. Adele accidentally bomb her inkbottle on my Astronomy chart. If you guys start anything else soon, I'm sending myself straight to the angel registration center,' Tally said, furiously darning the sock Lily burn.

'We didn't mean it!' the two girl replied cheerfully, hiding some dungbombs in an innocent plant.

'You want me to trust that?' Tally shot.

'Why not?' Sirius chirped, stuffing some cookies into his mouth. 'Hey Remus, can you stop torturing that spider? It's ruining my appetite!'

'Ask around. I'd like to see which idiot would trust you. Even the first year Hufflepuffs had learnt to stay away from your path,' Tally said.

'Nope, not a point there. What's with this spider? I said die!!!' Remus said, stomping the spider hard with his shoes.

'My appetite's definitely lost. What's so hard? Just step on it!' Sirius said irritably, getting up. He went to where the battle of Remus and Spider was, and upon seeing the hairy creature, Sirius stepped on it squarely. He squished and twisted the spider unmercilessly. Sirius jumped, skipped and sat on it. Finally, he got up.

'Let's see…' Remus said, poking the flat creature. It bounced back to its normal shape. 'Uh, Si? It's still alive…'

'What? How could he be??? I weight 55kg!' Sirius yelled.

'With the amount of food you're eating, I'm not surprised if you tell me you weight even more,' James muttered, collecting the cookie packets of Sirius' hoard-of-the-day.

Sirius stomped on the spider even more. It bounced back to its normal, hairy shape each time it was flattened.

'Interesting… I'll keep it, then,' Lily said, scooping the spider away. Sirius was now gasping for dear breath with his tongue hanging out, reminding Adele suspiciously of a dog.

'Whatever for?' Remus said, pulling a knife out. He had just decided that he should just behead it.

'Experiment.'

'Lily, can I have that for a moment?' Remus asked, and took the spider without waiting for her reply.

'Hey!!'

Remus raised the knife and brought it down to behead the unfortunate spider.

_Wham!_ The knife hit the spider and the portrait hole burst open.

'Lupin!! Why had you taken the kitchen knife???' McGonagall yelled, stomping in.

'Well, they borrowed it to me…'

'It appears you have ransacked the kitchens!'

'Oh, _you_ ransack it? What guilt,' James tutted.

'Very baaad,' Sirius agreed.

'So, how d'you plead?' Lily asked, her eyes gleamingin excitement.

'Guilty? Not guilty? That rests with our jury!' Remus said, waving at James. McGonagall bit her nails nervously.

'It's G…' James said.

'U…' Sirius nodded.

'I…' Lily grinned.

'L…' James pulled a tongue.

'T…' Sirius started on another packet of cookies.

'Y!' Lily pick the dust on the carpet.

'Guilty!' Remus concluded. The four did a little dance around the bewildered professor, chanting 'Burn her! Burn her! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!' much to the amusement of Adele and Tally, who were watching the scene.

'Off to Dumbledore! Off to Dumbledore!' Sirius sang, sending the elder witch out of the room. As soon as she'd left, he let out a sigh of relief.

'Wow, never thought we could still pull that,' James said.

'That has been some time,' Tally said. 'A long time since I'd last seen that.'

'Aah! You remembered it! We're so glad you loved it,' Lily said gleefully.

'No. You just have to remember that I _loath _it,' Tally replied.

'Very interesting…' Adele said. 'Next time, teach me that. And guys? Nothing you said had anything to do with you playing the Confundus spell!'

'Well, no one asked. You never ask us about it at all,' Sirius shrugged.

'Am feeling like a first year again!!! Let's go hide some dungbombs, bomb the Slytherin common room and torture Minnie!!!!!' James yelled, jumping up and down. He let out an evil laugh that sent shivers to one's bones but start coughing in a few seconds. 'H- Help! … choke … on … my … saliva…'

'Bonkers,' Adele muttered, thumping hard on James's back.

'Let's see… how about torturing Corn?' Sirius said brightly.

'I'm getting outta here. No way am I gonna witness mischief before my eyes. I'd swore already as a new year's resolution: I'm not doing any mischief this year,' Tally mutteres as she got up and packed her things.

'Well, you're missing history in making!' Remus said, poking his tongue out.

'Yeah. History to see you before you're suspended from Hogwarts. And Adele, Lily? Get your stupid hamsters off my bed,' Tally said, referring to Adele and Lily's Yumi.

'Castria loves there!' Lily protested.

'So did Kiara! Leave them there!' Adele added. Grumbling, Tally stomped off, mumbling about being too nice to pets.

'Now… what's on our first schedule?' Sirius asked, pulling out a muggle notepad.

'Number One! Turn the Slytherin common room into a Sahara Desert!!' James announced.

'A – what desert?' Adele said, puzzled. Obviously, she had never heard of such desert before.

'Sahara. We learnt that in – wait a mintue. You don't grow up like a muggle, do you?' Remus said.

'Of course not! I'm a pureblood! So what's this desert?' Adele asked indignantly, tapping her foot in impatience. Lily laughed.

'What?' Adele demanded. She hate being ridiculed, in the bad way.

'You very much remind me of Sirius when he was waiting in front of the kitchen years ago!' Lily said. 'Anyway, we're purebloods too – you know that already, right? – but we didn't know that fact until we received our letters. We thought we were pure muggles.'

'Oh, really?' Adele asked, raising a brow. It was hard to imagine Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin being a normal muggle. Especially Lily, since her Psychic powers might be much of a show. 'How?'

'You're asking the wrong person. Our fate decider are at home at the moment, probably drinking to butterbeer that we're not there,' Sirius said flatly.

'We're the only purebloods that lived as muggles for our first eleven years. Horrid,' James said, remembering an old memory. His Science professor had somehow suspected that he had destroyed Mary-Joe's new dress, in which it turned from it's grand navy blue to a shabby gray with little sewn patches here and there, making her look poorer than she seem.

'Yeah. Thanks to her snobby sister,' Remus said accusingly, pointing at Lily.

'Petunia, not me,' Lily said, calmly moving the finger to point at a different direction.

'Speaking of parents, have you two decided whether or not to go against your parents's wishes or just keep to the track?' Adele asked slyly, grinning maliciously at Lily and James. She had now (Finally! She breathed) known the full meanings to why Lily and James had always tried to kill Sirius and Remus whenever the subject surfaced from its dormant. The said subjects turned red with rage.

'What parents? What wishes? ARE WE NOT MARAUDERS???' the two yelled hotly. 'THAT WILL ONLY BE IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!!!!'

'Psst! Unless you want to die a gruesome death, do NOT say it in their face!' Remus hissed.

'Especially not when they have that murderous look! I swear, they can kill a killer whale by glaring at it! Wait until they really get together – that, we can hope – so we can say "I told you so" and dance around them!' Sirius added. At this, Lily and James landed a blow each on Sirius's head.

'Never try that again, Sirius Orion Black,' Lily warned, massaging her now-red temples. Sirius's head could probably knock someone dead, being as hard as a skull could!

'You forgot how many trained Psychics are here. Or more in particular, the most trained ones,' James said darkly.

'Typical,' Sirius said, rubbing his head which is beginning to swell like a little ping-pong ball.

'So… what's the plan of the day again?' Remus asked.

'Ahem. Since Filch is way, way, waaaay too boring…' James started.

'We'll get Rottie!!!!' the remaining four chorused. 'Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah for the _un_- brilliant plan from our leader!!!'

'What?! Un-brilliant?!'

'I wonder what "robes" ol' Rottie's wearing today,' Sirius said.

'It's an octopus this time. I crossed him on the way to frighten Moaning Myrtle,' Lily said. 'You saw him too, didn't you, Adele?'

'Huh? Him? Me? No! Anyway, _an octopus_??? What _colour_ is it?' Adele said.

'Uh, purple? Odd colour, if you ask me.'

'What is he thinking, dressing everyday as a sort of sea creature of Atlantis? And where the heck did he get those robes in the first place?' James said in wonderment.

'Well… I think he thinks he's in the sea, I suppose,' Remus said slowly. 'He ate that poison seaweed on the first day, remember?'

'Yeah. And hadn't died yet. Some systems he have there,' Sirius muttered, mad at the fact that his favourite poison isn't doing its supposed job.

'You want his systems?' Adele asked.

'I don't,' Remus shuddered.

'I'll see,' Lily said cautiously.

'Maybe, maybe,' James said.

'Definitely!' Sirius said.

'You're nuts!' they cried at once. Sirius bowed courteously.

'You know, let's just pay the giant squid a visit. We'll see if any of us could get it out. Whaddyou all say?' Sirius said, jumping to his feet. He grabbed a couple of water-resisting fireworks from a plant (he hid it there before… some time in his second year) and ran out of the portrait hole.

'You're on!' James yelled, running after him.

'Count me in!!' Lily called, rushing off. Remus and Adele stared at each other blankly.

'Go?' Adele said.

'Ciao!' Remus waved, running towards the portrait hole.

'Unfair!!! Wait for me!!!!' Adele wailed.

**

'Hullooooo-oh!!!! Mr Giant Squiiiiiiiiid! We have foooooood!!!!!!' Sirius called to the lake.

'Give it up, Black, and let me have a go!' Lily said impatiently behind him, leaning on the old pine tree, but not too heavily. The Gryffindors had tried ice-skating (some being really oblivious that even such sport exists) and a quarter of them ended up bumping this tree, so it's pretty worn out by now.

'Shan't! You'll rob us from all the fun, Lily, and that isn't exactly challenging anymore. So stay outta this!' Sirius said, stubbornly holding his ground. Lily pouted and stamped her feet on the ground.

'What about me then, Si? Can't I have a go? Please? Please, please, please, please, please? Puh-leeease?' James begged.

'Shan't shan't shan't!' Sirius yelled, stomping childishly on the ground. He then opened his mouth wide and Lily and James hurriedly covered their ears, waiting for Sirius's infamous wails.

None came.

The smooth water surface rippled a little in the wind. Sighing in relief, they pulled their hands away from their ears.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sirius yelled. Loud and long.

'Ack!' Lily yelped.

'Sirius, stop!' James called. But since Sirius was way much louder than he was, his voice was drowned right off. And Sirius kept yelling.

'Shut up, Sirius!' Remus called loudly, running out with cotton sticking from his ears. Adele, however, stumbled out. Her eyes were rolling upwards and her small body is shaking uncontrollably to the sound waves. Sirius shut up, merely to get some air into his tired lungs and bruised voicebox.

'What's with her?' Sirius said, pointing to Adele, who was stumbling in circles blindly.

'Oh, she couldn't take the decibles, I guess,' Remus said calmly, pulling a thick bunch of cotton out. 'Lucky I had some extra cotton or I'll faint, too.'

'Sirius,' Lily said in a sing-song voice.

'What?' Sirius said grumpily.

'Disqualified!!!' James cried, bouncing to the lake edge before pushing Sirius violently away. The push was so violent that Sirius fell into it.

'You okay?' Adele asked. Sirius got out gingerly and gave her a grin. Then, all of a sudden, he opened his mouth and started howling loudly, painfully, regretfully… most of those feelings which makes a howl a miserable howl.

'You know, he could be a werewolf himself with that way of howling,' Remus said in amusement. 'That is, if, he wanted to. He can run into the forest to get bitten on a full moon, just like me. _I_ am definitely not biting him for his own good sake, or his mom'll be after my head.'

'The way he howled? I thought werewolves don't howl! They bite,' Adele said.

'Nope! They bark! Catch, boy, catch!' Lily said, throwing a ball in Sirius's direction. Barking like a dog, Sirius ran after it on all fours, as if he is a _real _dog. He (Sirius) took the ball in his mouth and ran back to Lily, who naturally, backed away from her friend.

'Er, no. I'm not exactly fond of dogs,' Lily said decidedly.

'Hey, stop! It's my turn now! aren't you gonna see how great I am?' James called.

'No. Better how idiotic you'll make yourself before your fiancee,' Sirius muttered. Ball still in mouth.

'Did I sense some sarcasticness in there?' Adele said slyly, looking at Sirius with a look of I'll-tell-Lily-and-James-to-get-you-killed-on-purpose-if-I-want-to-so-be-really-really-smart-with-your-words-Mister-Smart-Aleck.

'Maybe you should inform them,' Remus said, innocently giving Sirius the same look as Adele.

'Inform what?' Lily asked cheerily. It's obvious she hadn't heard what Sirius had said since Sirius had just spat the ball out and before that, she had a great distance in seperation from him. Sirius gave a warning look at Adele and Remu, countering their looks. His was of say-one-word-of-it-and-die-in-a-minute-cause-I-can-really-promise-you-violence-since-I-am-much-larger-than-you-two-and-much-stronger-so-mind-your-words-yourself-so-there.

'Um… no! Nothing, Lily,' Remus said nervously, as Adele recountered Sirius's look with a sharp glare of I-am-a-black-magician-and-you-aren't-so-don't-you-dare-play-with-me-now-or-go-as-far-as-give-me-another-grin.

Sirius, of course, gave her another look. Well-too-bad-cause-Lily's-a-Psychic-and-a-white-mage-and-she-can-kill-you-as-soon-as-she-get-hold-of-some-really-cool-white-magics-which-are-probably-way-better-than-yours.

Adele gave a quiet gasp and hurriedly countered him. Lily-would-never-do-such-a-thing-as-that-so-I-dare-you-to-try-to-think-of-what-to-say-to-her-later-Smart-Aleck. Sirius grinned to himself and did as was told by the look. Adele gave herself a pat in the back for being a genius herself.

'I think I sense something…' Lily said slowly. 'Of course, more than the stupid argument you two have a while ago.'

Sirius gulped, realising that he had fallen into Adele's little fly-trap. He tiptoed away, clearing his mind at once.

'Sirius Black, that it back this instance!!!!' James yelled, hurling a huge water spider at Sirius, who was very near to him now. Sirius hurriedly repelled the spider off with the very useful spell of…

'_Waddiwasi!_' Sirius called. The spider bounced off in a long series of hops. As Remus would have said in some years later, it is a very useful spell, besides poking gum into one's nose hole. 'Ow!!' Sirius had somehow tripped himself over a stray boulder, whilst on his run.

'Hah! Serves you right! Now let me call that squid out,' James said, holding his hands up as if he were to do a very special magic only Merlin himself knew. Everyone watched on expectantly, eager to know what way James would use. James waved his arms, flapping the long sleeves of his black robes. And suddenly…

'Pilipala kulu kili wala balaa boo!'

'What in Merlin's name are you doing, James?' Lily yelled. She felt, if she were a fiction or cartoon character, she'd fall flat on her face right now.

'Uh… nothing.'

'Then what was that for?' Sirius said, picking himself up. He had acted as Lily had thought, and really bruised himself in the face by tripping himself over on purpose.

'Decoration. Isn't it inspiring?'

'Tisn't! I thought you wanna get that squid out!" Remus said in annoyance.

'It's stupid,' Adele agreed.

'Well, get out, Mr Squid!!!' James called. The squid didn't get out. Neither did it do anything that changes the condition of the moment.

'Defeated?' Lily asked, when James walked back sullenly.

'Not going to allow Sirius kick me headfirst into that lake. Pass,' James said, passing the job to Lily.

'Now everything's going to be really boring. Lily simply stand before the water and everything will come out willingly,' Sirius grumbled.

'Si, must you have all the sarcastic comments for me?' Lily said, blasting a few spells and hexes at Sirius with her wand, which, he expertly avoid.

'Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!' Sirius sang, playfully showing her his tongue as he jumped away from her Cheering Charm. Lily clenched her fists tightly.

'Grr… shut up, Sirius!' Lily barked, deciding to ignore Sirius once and for all. Lily walked to the nearest edge of the lake and we now know that there can be some truth in Sirius Black's sayings.

Almost every creature that lives in the lake came before her. Fishes bobbed in the water in large schools, the Grindylows and Kappas climed out gingerly, the merpeople swam under the water… everything but the squid.

'Odd. The squid didn't come out,' Remus said.

'Maybe it doesn't want to,' Adele suggested. James and Remus shook their heads.

'No, if Lily wills that all animals come, they will. Unless, of course the squid is very far away,' James said.

'And that is a definite no-no. So I guess not all fun's gone, huh, when Lily steps up?' Sirius said.

'Guys!!! Come here for a moment!' Lily called. Glancing at each other, the other four Marauders ran to Lily.

'What?' Adele asked.

'This thing seems like it wants to say something,' Lily said, pointing at a flower-like creature which, indeed, seemed to be saying something in an unknown language.

'Well, what did it say? You should translate for us, you know,' Remus said impatiently.

'It said that it's name is Hana,' James said.

'And?' Lily asked, waiting expectantly. James listened on.

'That the giant squid is _calling_ for us!' James said. 'And we must go to it, underwater. Something like a message.'

'You're not serious, are you? Get in there? When none of us could swim?' Sirius said in a you-are-definitely-nuts tone.

'Well, there is a way…'

'If you're suggesting – what, Gillyweeds, right? – then you can count us out. I don't feel like sneaking into Halley's office right now,' Remus said flatly.

'No…'

'And also no to human transfiguration. Our former selves died in their seventh year but they never mastered that yet. I don't fancy myself turning into a half fish,' Adele said.

'No…'

'Or the Bubble-Head charm cause I don't like to see my handsome head swelling like a balloon,' Sirius said.

'No…'

'Oh, and don't even dare suggesting that we use a water lung cause I can't summon anything so far without gaining attention,' Lily said.

'No!! For goodness's sake, let me finish my sentence!' James yelled in annoyance.

'Go.'

'Look, this creature – Hana – sad that it could form us a water-repelling shield to protect us from drowning. We can walk underwater, breath normally and we do NOT turn into fishes or turn into dry prunes!' James said.

'Ah… okay. Acceptable,' Sirius said.

'Guess so,' Lily shrugged.

'Ditto,' Adele said.

'Whatever,' Remus said.

'Okay, we're in,' James said to Hana. The creature jumped up, squealed and squeaked something which sounded like "Kitimana Poloscuta" and the Marauders felt themselves being lifted off the ground. A little bubbled formed itself around them. Happily, Hana dived underwater.

'Um, follow it?' Sirius asked. They nodded and walked gingerly towards the lake water. To their utmost surprise, the water part into two when they neared it, creating a way for them. As they ventured on deeper, the water formed around the bubble shield.

'Why d'you think that squid sent someone – uh, Hana – to call us down?' Remus asked in a echo-ish, bubble-like voice, voicing the group's thoughts. It felt odd, hearing your own voice in which seems to be clouded up in ears. 

'Yeah! Why didn't it just surfaced? _He_ was the one who wanted to say something! So why give _us_ the huge trouble?' Sirius grumbled.

'Er… where exactly are we heading to now?' Lily said after some time. Everyone stopped dead. No one knew the reason why are they in the lake, or where are they heading to. Considering the very simple fact that they always did what they like anytime, anyday, anyhow, them getting into trouble is no big fuss to make or anything out of ordinary.

That fact, however, would most suit well if the Marauders were on dry, solid land. The five, being drowners and not swimmers, never gave the idea of exploring underwater any thoughts since it isn't very much relevent to them.

But at this moment, all five teenagers were wishing that they had followed their parents's parental-advising-lecture, given every Saturday whenever they're at home. They gulped.

'Lily, don't you know?' James asked nervously.

'No,' Lily squeaked.

'That Hana thing disappeared!' Adele said.

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious and leave us with thoughts of haunts. Where'd it go anyway?' Remus asked.

'It left us some time ago. Didn't you notice? Say, this lake's really deep,' Sirius commented.

'It is. Hello!!!! Mr Squid!!!!!! Where are you?' James called. Remus's ears twitched in reply to the bouncing echoes.

'Ssh! My ears are picking something!' Remus silenced.

'Ssh!' Lily repeated, straining her ears.

'It said in the rock,' James said bluntly.

'Very informative, thanks. Hello!! IT IS NOT HELPING, POTTER!' Adele yelled.

'Tell him that,' Sirius said.

'I don't know animal talk. Does that ring anythng in you, Sirius?' Adele said.

'Nope.'

Adele calmly transfigured a huge rock into a bell and dropped it heavily on Sirius, blowing dust. She picked up a nearby stick (which is very huge for her size) and banged the bell mercilessly. Lily, James and Remus winced. They really hate to be in Sirius's shoes at that moment.

'It's amazing what anger can do,' Remus whispered.

'Yeah! And she couldn't even transfigure an ant!' James said in awe.

Finally, Adele removed the bell with a simple charm, breathing and panting heavily from all the calories burnt in her. Sirius came out, shaking from his wild locks or black hair to his cold, numb toes at the end of his black shoes.

'N-next t-time, d-don't d-d-do t-that a-again,' Sirius said shakily before dropping with a faint before the now smug looking girl. 

'Si? Si? You alright?' Lily asked, prodding him with her wand.

'Hello! Hey! Can you hear me?' James yelled in his ears.

'Guess now. what a racket, Adele!' Remus said. 'Just like Lily, only that our redhead's more cruel is she really wants to do it. Of course, you still aren't a match for us boys yet, so cast away that look.'

'Dang,' Adele said, 'Looks like I can never beat any of you pioneers, huh?'

James and Remus had to carry Sirius after that so-call harmless incident ('Girls are too weak!' Lily said, pathetically flexing her muscle to show how small her biceps and triceps are) and it wasn't until they could barely see the sunlight when they realized that they still hadn't found their way out of their trouble yet.

'Try asking a school of fishes,' Adele suggested, pointing at a colourful pack of green and red fishes.

'I want food!!!' Lily wailed tiredly. At the word "food" Sirius's black eyes popped open and he searched around wildly for … food.

'Where food? Where food?' he said excitedly.

'In Hogwarts,' Remus said flatly.

'Where are we?'

'Underwater,' James said in the same flat tone Remus used.

'How in the name of- of- of whomever are we here???!!!'

'To look for the giant squid,' Lily said. 'Maybe we can cook him for tea… I'm starving…'

'Is he poisonous?' Adele asked.

'Guess not. Would make the most perfect dish,' James said.

'What that?' Remus said suddenly.

'What's what?'

'That. Behind the rock with pointy angle.'

'All rocks have pointy angles, Remus! Tell us _exactly_ which angle is it at? 360? 180? 90? 45? How d'you think we know???' Lily demanded.

'That!!!! There's only one rock here with a pointy angle! So turn your head in that direction and see it for yourself!' Remus said irritably.

'It's…' Sirius squinted. 'A tentacle! The squid!!! Oh boy, and I'm so hungry!'

the legendary giant squid of Hogwarts came out of its hiding place behidn the stone, it's large, fat, squishy, yummy-looking tentacles (as Sirius described) dragging after its large, overgrown body. It turned to them solemnly.

'What? Want your revenge for what we did to you four years ago?' Remus asked. 'I know really good hexes these days, so try your wand – eh!! Squirt!'

'We save a Slytherin and stole his food from him. If only Mister Goody Two Shoes hadn't stopped us, Pettigrew would've been in digestion and we would've have to deal with only five Slytherins, not six,' James said, sourly looking at Remus who blushed.

'Oh.'

'Well, I really don't mind though,' a new voice said. It was deep and, unlike theirs, not-so-very-echoish-like with a high tone of amusement in it.

'Huh? Who?' Sirius said, looking around.

'The squid! It spoke! In _English_!!!!!!' Lily exclaimed.

'Hello Lily Evans. I heard a lot from you from the other creatures,' the squid said.

'Never expected a octopus to talk English to me,' James said in amusement.

'James Potter, with an ability to understand animal talk. A delightful pleasure, indeed,' the squid said.

'Heard of me? Heard of me? And say, can I roast you? You look yummy,' Sirius said to the squid.

'Um… no, I'm sorry, you can't eat me, Sirius Black. Has an animal tongue but never succeed in giving your, er, proper message.'

'Definitely not me then,' Remus said.

'Nor me,' Adele piped.

'Remus Lupin, Hogwart's first and only werewolf with unlimited knowledge on dark arts. Adele Varens, magical creature dictionary. I welcome all to my humble home in here,' the squid said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge castle made of beautiful white corals appeared. A magnificent garden of sea-flowers were assorted neatly into their groups and the colours blended together like an arch of rainbow.

'Wow…' the five said, speechlessly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry I hadn't introduced myself,' the squid chuckled. 'I am Neptune, god of the sea.'

'You're kidding! This is a lake!' Adele said.

'No. the lake in Hogwarts leads to the sea. I had this road laid out specially for my every ten year visits,' Neptune said. The squid was no longer there and a finely built young man stood before them.

'What? I thought you were supposed to be old! No, you _are old!' Sirius said._

'Not really. I'm the 5067th generation,' Neptune replied.

'Aren't gods supposed to be immortal?' Remus inquired.

'No! why else do we have children then, huh? Anyway, I take on a squid's form because I like squids,' Neptune said.

'U- Understandable,' Lily said, seeing the fat strands of Neptune's hair. It greatly resembles the squid's tentacles.

'Wonderful. Summoned here to learn this? Simply spiffing,' James muttered to lily, who agreed whole-heartedly with him.

'Not exactly. I was wondering if you could help me.'

'Oh? With what?' Adele asked.

'Oh, get me Professor Rotten Starfish Ripp, please.'

'What?! Whatever for?' Sirius yelped.

'Uh, I know!' Adele exclaimed. 'You wanna eat him!!!'

'Can I? Huh? Is my mouth that huge?' Neptune said sarcastically.

'Well, what for then?' Remus said impatiently.

'I need him. He is my half-cousin,' Neptune answered.

'… You're kidding here. He's Minnie's cousin,' Lily said flatly.

'Yeah, mine too!' Neptune argued.

'That explains those odd costume-robes,' James muttered.

'Anyway, I want a word with him.'

'Oh, sure. Just let us send that message, then,' Adele said.

'You are supposed to. Tell him to find me. Right after the end of this term,' Neptune said.

'What?!'

'You heard it right. Now go,' Neptune said, waving his hand. The Marauders were immediately transported to the edge of the lake, each falling on the other.

'Gerroff!' Remus called from under Adele.

'Yeah! You too!' Sirius grumbled from under Remus.

'Gerroff, Sirius!' Lily yelled from under Sirius.

'Same to you!' James retorted. 'All of you! My backbone's breaking soon!!!'

One by one, they got off each other, much to the amusement of some students who were picnicking near the lake. The Marauders had loads of groaning and yelling and grumbling before they finally stood still to dust themselves.

'What are you all doing?' one of them called.

'We're playing ring-a-ring-a-roses. But when the "All fall down" part came, we fell over each other,' Lily said, dusting herself.

'Where's Rottie?' Adele ased. The boy needn't answer, for a sea-horse look-a-like man came tumbling out of the castle doors. Remus silently gaped in awe how he could change from the purple squid costume to the blue sea-horse one in only a few minutes. Their journey in the lake wasn't as along as expected. Only ten minutes.

'Oi! Rottie! At the end of the term, your cousin wants to see you!' Sirius yelled.

'Hah?' Professor Ripp said. 'Is this Atlantic?'

'No!!! And your cousin wants to see you!' Remus echoed.

'Okay!!! Uh, nihao! Excuse me please, Loiter, is this China?' Ripp said.

'No, this is India. And my name is Joker,' James said, rolling his eyes. Rotten Ripp definitely hadn't changed much yet.

AN: My friend was asking me the other day how in the name of me [typical her, don't you think, to use my name?] did I manage to whip out something this stupid [!!! This is stupid?? Gee, I didn't realize…] when I started out writing this series. Maybe someone could tell me a good answer to give her, cause my mind's in a bad state at the moment! I just woke up from sleep, dreaming that Lord Voldemort turned good, team up with the Marauders and zapped me for not doing my homework. Well, that was some effect, wasn't it? I forgot the rest of my dream [it was about three hours ago]... also, my English teacher told me that my sentences are really, really complicated. Any comments on this? Thanks for reading [the story and this ^_^] ta!


	9. Project S.L.J.M.P.

The Marauding Five : Year Four

_Lori Rhodes_ : *blink blink*really?? You really really enjoy the previous parts of this boring series? That's first. Cause when I re-read everything all over, I discovered a couple of very stupid mistakes, terrible grammars and bad terms of all sorts. Now I know how many people suffered from my terrible writing when they wrote. I just wonder, if I had improved yet… maybe not, as my friend was complaining about my very bad sense of humour [as in none at all] and how stupid I am. Anywayz, hurrah for us! I just had a dream about Harry and James. It goes like this: James wore green contacts, so he may look like his son. And both of them were at about the same height. They came to my school, James calls himself Harry, Harry calls himself James. And then Lily Potter runs in, hits James in the head for teasing young kids, they brawl and the commotion ended up when I woke up. And that happened just this morning, where I'm still suffering fever [yes, I'm sick and I still dream!] anywayz, my friends laughed at my dreams, telling me that they'll make perfect clichés as they're terribly stupid, ¾ of them.

_Noelle _: look!!! Now we have proof that teachers are professors in disguise!!! Our problem now is just one small, itsy-bitsy-tiny-mini thing: How do we tell the Ministry of Magic that? We have to surrender Voldemort to them, no doubt, but how? They ought to leave us a hotline so that if we meet Voldemort, we would be able to report!!!!! Don't you think so too? And great!!! Bravo!!!! How'd you know that the next time I planned for Voldie to appear, he'll appear in a starfish robes with a tiny Statue-of-Liberty model in his hand? Oh well, I might as well change his fashion taste, now that everyone knows this. Oh, I'll explain what'll happen to Mr Rottie in year five [it's sooo near, yet soooo far!!!!]. I HATE going to the mall, unless I can buy books or comics. They're my only life anywayz. I go to the mall, pulled by two friends on the ear [really! It goes red!!] and they shop and shop and shop and I eat and eat and eat J it's a wonder to people why I didn't grow any fatter. Maybe half those walks around the mall burn my calories away…?

_Torch_ : really? You downloaded it into the disk? I'm so honoured!!!!!! But that's what I do, too, to some of my favourites J they never really did go into the diskette, because they're too big, but I have them stored in my hard drive, so it's pretty much the same!

_Lyra_ : What's a bribe? It sounds a lot like food… and why would people want their fics to be as bad as mine? *blink* the world just never ceases to amaze me on how people think.

And to the others… you're the sweetest person ever!!!!!!!!!! I dedicate this chapter to all of you and my friend, Nabilah [sorry Nab, too lazy to type in your penname], who thinks I'm a cousin to The Joker and who thinks I can't write any romance at all. I'm trying my best at romance here!!!! Wish me luck!!! *crosses fingers hopefully*

Disclaimer: *blink blink*Are you eating me? 

The Marauding Five : Year Four

**Chapter 9: Project S.L.J.M.P.**

'I'm gonna get you for this,' Lily muttered groggily, sitting up in her bed. 'What do you want, mom?'

'No, I forgot. Of course I remembered!

'And your point is?

'What?! You've got to be kidding!'

'Um… no.

'Mom, leave me alone! Get Adele and-

'I don't like him, so leave me alone!

'Grr… fine! Only cause I don't want my hair chopped off,' Lily said grumpily. The five other girls in the room had woken up and were listening outside Lily's bed, wondering what sort of dream made Lily said the odd conversation they were hearing. Suddenly, the curtain jerked and was pulled back by a bright-eyed Lily.

'Eavesdropping, girls?' Lily said sweetly. 'Well corry, no entertainment left. You'll just have to bear with a curse, then.'

'Aah!' Adele yelped, running back to her bed which is just next to Lily's.

'Obliviate! Come back here Adele!' Lily called, pulling Adele off with her after using a memory charm on the remaining four, who sadly, weren't quick enough with their reflexes.

'Li, honest! I didn't mean to spy! Or eavesdrop! But you were talking things and-'

'Get in here, Adele!' Lily hissed, pushing Adele into her bed and draw the curtains.

'Wha? Lily, don't kill me yet!!' Adele pleaded pitifully.

'I'm not killing you! No one is!' Lily said in annoyance. 'Anyway, that was my mother I was talking to just now.'

'Aunt Rose? But how? We're in Hogwarts and she's in Loopy Village. That's quite a distance there! And no one could Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts!' Adele said.

'Ssh! She asked me to do something! If I don't, she'll cut off my hair!" Lily said.

'And so?'

'Well, I can't cut my hair!'

'Why not? I mean, everyone can, right?'

'Not me! So I had to do it!'

'Do what?'

'Here's her deal. Either I do it or I die.'

'Yeah, I know that. But what are we supposed to do?

'Plant some dungbombs.'

'What?! Lily, are you mad?'

'No. Of course I am!!! Mom wants me to kiss James as his birthday present! And give him chocolates and all – though that's optional – and everyone knows that James is holding a party this year!' Lily said.

'Uh… what's so bad, then?' Adele said. She couldn't see anything through that.

'The bad part is that the whole of Gryffindor will be there. You want me to embarass myself before those girls out there? Huh? Huh? And the whole house? Huh? Huh?' Lily demanded.

'No… but your mom said she'll kill you, right?' Adele said slowly. This is getting confusing, with Lily talking at the speed of a bullet train.

'Yes!!!'

'Then why'd you pull me here?'

'Give me an idea!!! You're my friend, aren't you? Yes, I know you are! I'm in dire need of decent help right now!' Lily pleaded.

'I would, Li, but hw?'

'That's what I'm asking, Adele. H-E-L-P. Get it?? HELP!!!!! S.O.S.!!!' Lily said desperately.

'Er… let's talk to the boys about this, then,' Adele suggested.

'But Sirius!!! I did mention decent help, didn't I?'

'Forget that moronic maniac.' 

Lily let out a little sniff.

'Thank you!!!!!'

'Whatever. Just make sure you don't get your Emotional week now. It's due this year,' Adele said, but she's grinning broadly with pride.

**

The two girls sneaked out of the dorm under Lily's Invisibility Cloak, wand in hand. Lily said she had a feeling that Snape might be wandering around the corridors. They were now heading towards the kitchens as the boys weren't in their beds.

'Moron food-chomping monsters. How dare they think of food when I'm trying to find a way to et outta this stupid mess mom brought me into? I bet even James's mom wouldn't do that on my birthday!' Lily muttered.

'They're uh, probably ordering for the party?' Adele suggested timidly. Lily's mood is definitely not in time for games.

'You're kidding. It's weeks way too early. They're stuffing up, dumb food chompers. I tell you, they could win a giant food eating competition with first prize,' Lily muttered, turning the corner.

Adele wanted to say something but decided against it. Lily would most probably skin her alive if she even knew about it.

'Adele?'

'Hmm?'

'I will NOT kiss James Potter in public. And unless you really want me to skin you alive, try it. I dare you to,' Lily said warningly. 

Adele gulped. How could she have forgotten that Lily can read minds as if they were printed on faces? She must be really careless to not have guard her thoughts.

Suddenly, a long shadow walked past. Tall, mean and ugly. Severus Snape stood before the corrydor. He looked around. First left. Then right. Then he started sniffing here and there, like a dog, and his ears stood up alert. Seeing – or sniffing – nothing, he went off, still sniffing, but this time on all fours. The girls gaped wordlessly at him.

'He thinks he's a _dog!' Adele said when she found her voice._

'The boys must have put the confundus spell on him,' Lily said, still looking at Snape.

'Oh, like the one you used on Minnie?'

'Not that. We need to be together to do that. Remus must've found a confundus spell. I'll get it from him!' Lily vowed.

'Er… aren't we suppose to save you from kissing James?'

'Hm? Oh yeah! This will be project "Save Lily and James from the Mother's Project" code S.L.J.M.P.!' Lily said, enthustic about the idea of having a code for her project.

'Come on. We'l better get to the kitchens quick,' Adele muttered, dragging Lily off. 'I don't think I can stand it any longer with you being so crazy tonight.'

**

'She WHAT?!' Remus, Sirius and James said at the same time.

'I hadn't said anything yet,' Adele said. 'Neither had Lily.' 

'Oops! Sorry!' Sirius said, helping himself with more pudding and tarts. 'Go on.'

'As I was trying to say,' Lily started.

'They did? How could they?' James said in dismay.

'James! I had not said anything yet!!! Did your brains get the message? I hadn't said anything yet about what our parents said just now!!!' Lily nearly yelled.

'Oh, sorry. Do go on,' Remus said.

'And no interruptions!' Adele warned. A small gleam from her forehead shut them up well enough.

'Good! Now,' Lily said, 'time for S.L.J.M.P. to get into action.'

'What? "Slytherin Loathes Jack-the-beans Meeting Pepper-the-pepper"?' James said, chewing on a potato.

'Oh, or maybe "See Lucious the Joker Malfoy Playing"? Sorry girl, got way much more better things to do,' Sirius said.

'No, no, no! James, our mothers are on rampage again!' Lily said, stomping her legs in impatience.

'Boom! Ba ba doom! Like a pack of elephants?' Remus said.

'Well, quite, but not exactly like that,' Adele said.

'Look, someone – anyone – better get a Clouding Sweet and send it to my mom,' Lily said.

'I have some,' Sirius volunteered, taking the sweet out.

'Yeah. It stinked,' Remus said, wincing at the smell. 'How long has it been in your pocket?'

'Before the lake episode.'

'Sirius, that was weeks and weeks ago!' Adele exclaimed with horror. 'Does that mean you never do laundry???'

'No. I left it there. And it was two months ago,' Sirius corrected.

'I'll bet Aunt Rose wouldn't even touch it,' James said, holding his nose. 'She's really particular over … things.'

'What is this for anyway?'

'To cloud mom's vision,' Lily muttered. She took the sweet from Sirius, deciding that it'll just have to do.

'Whatever for?' James asked.

'Because of you! I'm naver taking any chances to kiss you before Gryffindor house!' Lily said hotly. James's eyes widen.

'That means you will? Alone?' Sirius grinned maliciously.

'No way!' the two yelled. Adele burned him in response of Lily's anger.

'Yow! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!!' Sirius yelped before jumping into the nearest water source. An aquarium. Just when one thought all was over and done with, Sirius had yet another shock awaiting him. 'Aaaaaah!!!!!! PIRANHAS!!!!!!!'

'Looks like Dumbledore gave up the idea on raring goldfishes,' Remus grinned.

'Piranhas make good pets,' a voice said.

'I think not. Ah!! Get 'rm outta here!!!!!' Sirius yelled.

'Well, feeding a finger might help,' Dumbledore said helpfully.

'You're kidding! Never are you gonna catch me feeding these pack of carnivorous snappers anything!!!' Sirius yelped. 'Lily Rose Evans, HELP!!!!!'

'Sorry, nope.'

'Adele!!!'

'Ditto Lily,' Adele grinned.

'James, get your ignorant girlfriend to help!'

'Girlfriend? Have I one, Lily?' James asked.

'I certainly don't recall you telling me so,' Lily said.

'Remus? Please?' Sirius begged.

'Much as I'd like to, how?' Remus said.

'Feed it a finger!' Dumbledore insisted. Remus and Adele exchanged glances (Lily and James were busy babbling about what the piranhas might find for food from Sirius after supper) before grinning at him evilly. 'What? I'm headmaster!' Dumbledore said.

'Charge!!!!!!' Remus yelled. Immediately, all four Marauders (the couple gave up when they sensed something interesting) heaped themselves onto Dumbledore.

'Sirius! Quick!' Adele said. Sirius ran over with difficulty. The piranha was snapping at his fingers hungrily. Upon reaching them, the Marauders popped in one of Dumbledore's long fingers into the piranha's mouth. Dumbledore let out a yell, which is something really undignifying for a headmaster.

'Quit it, Dumbledore. We know it's a fake finger,' Lily said. The piranha is now biting hard at the rubber finger. Dumbledore smiled.

'How do you know, Lily?' he asked in amusement.

'I'm a plain genius,' she replied modestly.

'Yeah right. Who gave you the idea? Me!' Remus argued.

'Who started it? Me!!!! Hahaha!' Sirius said happily. The Marauders exchanged glances.

'Well… back into the tank then,' James said.

'No! No, no, no! I was just kidding!! Honestly!' Sirius said, backing in fear.

**

'What happened?' Dan asked, looking at Sirius, who was covered in bandages and band-aids, looking like a half-covered mummy.

'Attack of the mini-jaws,' Sirius muttered.

'Of what? Come again?' Thomas said.

'Got attacked by mini sea saws, he said,' Dan replied. 'Odd, huh?'

'Really odd,' Thomas nodded in agreement.

'It's attack of the mini-Jaws! That shark that scared half the living daylights of human beings that half daren't even take a shower without a spear!!!!' Sirius yelled.

'What shark?' a Hufflepuff asked blankly.

'Mister Super Huge Teeth,' James said cheerfully.

'He got attacked by fis- mmph!!!!!' Adele said, when Sirius clamped her mouth hurriedly.

'Fisty?' the Hufflepuff echoed.

'No, it's fishes – Sirius, no use with me!' Lily said, dodging Sirius neatly. Sirius fall face-first on her porridge.

'Eew! Look what disgusting mucus you have! You made me lose my appetite,' Lily groaned. Sirius had sneezed on the pepper in her porridge and the thing was… gross.

'… It's time for Divination,' Remus said. 'And later, Care for Magical Creatures.'

'Boring,' James yawned.

'No better than that,' Adele chipped.

'Stupid insect,' Sirius nodded in agreement.

**

'Today we'll go to-' Trelawney started in her misty voice.

'Talking with the dead!' Tally cried excitedly.

'Yeah! That should be fun!!' Sirius supported.

'Isn't that… dangerous?' Adele asked.

'Children, we will not be learning that,' Trelawney said.

'Oh, but it's in our book! See?' Tally said, showing her copy of _Fourth Year Divination: Unfogging the Fogs._

'It's in page 156, which means in our last chapter, dear.'

'But we're in the third last chapter!' Dan moaned.

'Why not you teach us how voodoo curses work?' James said.

'Potter! I teach Divination, not Defense Against Dark Arts!' Trelawney exclaimed in shock.

'Yeah, but voodoo dolls are in the fourteenth chapter. And that's second last,' Remus whispered to Lily.

'Well, unfortunately for everybody, no one noticed that their DADA books are wrapped up with the Divination books's cover,' Lily whispered back, grinning broadly.

**

'So who'll help me?' Lily asked Adele desperately that night.

'No idea, Flower, but you could try that voodoo curse on your mom,' Adele said, helpfully. 'Somehow, I still don't get it. How did voodoo dolls and ouija ended up in my Divination book?'

'Don't breathe the word Divination to me. I definitely had one dumb talent for that subject. I say Trenna and the rest, and that's the last time I ever wanna see a memory,' Lily muttered.

'Who?'

'Forget it. Help me!!! I am definitely not kissing anybody!'

'You have to! I don't think your mother would touch that stinking sweet which isn't a sweet! It looked so much like green pepper in disguise!'

'Figures. Gimme an idea, then!'

'Get help.'

'That's what I was asking for, Adele!'

'Lily, either you kiss James and be done with it or kill your mother and be done with that. Only those two choices I can suggest. Else, just ask James to put off his birthday,' Adele said.

'Yeah. How can you put off a birthday? Huh? For all you or I know, mom could've just take a train here and make me do it: by force or by will,' Lily gritted.

Adele sighed.

'Look Li, I can't help you here. You need to go on yourself at this point. I don't know you that well yet,' Adele said.

'Oh fine. I'll just figure it out myself then. Ciao,' Lily said dully. Adele guiltily climbed into her four-poster bed.

'Now, to solve that stupid problem… how can I save myself?' Lily ponderd. Ask Remus? No. James? No. Sirius? Maybe I should kill myself first before asking that idiot for an advice. I wonder if the registration center for angels are open at the moment…

Nah! Lily said firmly to herself. I'm too young to die yet!

But to whom should she turn for advice?

_Only one knows you better…_

'Huh? Lily said, snapping up. 'Hey Adele! You heard anything?'

'Mmm? No, why?' Adele mumbled sleepily from her bed.

'Nothing.'

But I heard it!

Who could it be?

This is ridiculous, Lily. Ignore that dumb voice and in the name of your own, think of a way to stop yourself from mom's stupif game! Annd whatever that voice said, I don't care, cause only I know myself better than anyone. Hurrah for Lily! Hip, hip, hurrah!!!!

_You're right, Lily. Only you know yourself best._

_But I know you, too. Better than you yourself._

'Okay! I'm positive now! Who's there?' Lily said, sitting up. 'Show yourself, if you dare! I'm armed!' The voice chuckled a little.

_I am you, you are me_

_Guess who's here? The one and only…_

'Lily Trenna…' Lily whispered.

_Bingo!!!! So, how's it going now?_

'What d'you think? My mom just gave me a heart attack,' Lily muttered. A silvery form appeared before Lily in a sort of white liquid. An exact replica and young as ever, was Lily Trenna.

_Rose-Girl playing matchmaker again? She never gives up, does she?_

'You have my word on that. Asking her to give up is like trying to force Acid Pops into her mouth. You simply get busted off,' Lily said.

_So… Found your solution?_

'As good as my super eye to see you is gone,' Lily replied. That moment, Adele chose to yank the curtains open, wondering who on earth Lily is speaking to now.

'Lily, who're you talking to?' Adele demanded, her eyes missing Lily Trenna's shadowy form.

'No one. And I'll be lower, sorry,' Lily said, smirking at Trenna, who simply rolled her eyes. Muttering, Adele went back to bed grumpily.

'Alright, call out the gang,' Lily said to Trenna.

_Sorry, no idea what you're talking about._

'You know exactly what I'm saying, Trenna, so call them out!' Lily insisted. 'I'm sure, out of you five superbly genius geniuses, at least one can think of my way to run outta this horrid mess no one wants to bother themselves with but me!'

_Wow, you got that long sentence in a sentence and in one breath. Totally impressed._

_Get out, guys. She knows you're here. Sirius! Stop hiding in that kettle! Trenna said._

Four other shadows formed. James chore, Sirius Brad, Remus Pepper and Adele Green pouted as they turn visible in Lily's eyes. Brad was grumbling about being found by some stupid teenage witch who had no sense of sensibility or abnormality.

Wow, and I was just making a wild guess, Lily said in awe to herself. You're a genius, girl.

_How did she know?_ Green pouted.

_Figured it out,_ Trenna shrugged.

_You should've thought of what she did, turn us all into Psychics!_ Chore said.

_Shut up, James! Rose didn't tell me anything about that!_

_Yeah. You're supposed to learn, idiot,_ Pepper accused.

'Good. You're all here. Maybe one of you could tell me how to squirm myself from kissing James Potter on his birthday party,' Lily said hopefully. 'You all have plans, don't you? You wouldn't see me if it weren't so, right?' The five memories exchanged glances and grinned at her.

_Smart kid. Here's our plan, young Lily…_

**

Adele stared at Lily the next morning. Her friend had been grinning really broadly and the twinkle in her emerald eyes were brighter than ever. Her face was positively glowing and she was practically skipping to the Great Hall happily. Adele was wondering if the insane mosquito (should there be one) bit her last night, because Lily was most definitely insane now, if not before.

'Lily, what happened? You weren't this insane before,' Adele asked finally.

'Nothing,' the other girl replied carelessly.

'Are you sick?'

'No! Why should I be sick?'

'Cause you are sick!' James chirped, joining them. 'Why? In seventh heaven?'

'Obviously not! I'm alive, aren't I?' Lily said indignantly.

'Okay, what's bugging your mind, little sister?' Sirius said, waving a hand before Lily's face. Lily swapped it away irritably.

'I said already: nothing!'

'You sure? Cause James's birthday is tomorrow. Surely you don't want the ice-creams?' Remus asked.

'I am NOT insane or having a fever! Of course I'll take those ice-creams!!! They're life!' Lily said, immediately going starry-eyed.

'I'm confirmed,' Adele muttered.

'I am NOT bonkers yet!!!!!!!!!!' And Adele was turned into a tortoise with purple shell.

**

'Yay! A party!! Today!!!' Pertsy cheered.

'Happy birthday!' Thomas greeted James.

'No. Having him must be his mom's greatest misery. So maybe that's why he was sent to Hogwarts, eh, along with Sirius and Remus and Lily?' Dan said jokingly.

'Well, it's a good way to spend the weekend, I'll say,' Tally chipped.

'And food!' Sirius added.

'Food… I'm starving,' Remus said.

'Uh, guys? I don't think Lily'd be attending,' Adele said undecidedly. 'She wants to stay in bed.'

'Why?' Sita asked.

'Good question: Why?' James echoed. 'She loves parties!'

'Ask her,' Adele said.

_Boom!_ The explosion had all heads turned to the staircase.

'Wha?' Sirius gaped.

'What's that huge thing doing in the common room?' Nina exclaimed.

As if to answer her question, Lily's red head popped out of the enormous green tanker. She was wearing what seemed a soldier's uniform and in her hand was a huge M16 (machine gun). The girl grinned around the common room brightly. The Gryffindors all stared at her.

'Hi!!! Like this?' Lily asked, still grinning.

'What are you doing with that?' Adele gaped. Remus, however, moved forward to inspect it.

'Hmm… Firepowder, plastic metal… Lily, this is Sirius's old toy!' Remus exclaimed.

'True. I made this gum though. Good, eh?' Lily said proudly.

'Pack yer backs, Gryffindors!!!! It's bomb time!' Peeves cackled, throwing dungbombs at them.

'Peeves! Stop it right now!' a sixth year perfect yelled.

And to everyone's surprise, Peeves did something very not like him. He stopped.

'Odd. He usually don't take orders. From us, I mean,' a friend pointed out.

'That's right!!!' Lily cried, 'Look out!!!!' the girl swung from the tank and did a small turn in the air, drawing gasps from the concerned crowd.

'Get down, Evans!' the Head Girl bellowed.

'Get what down? Whee!! This is fun!!!!' Lily cried, holding an imaginary rope as she swung around the common room like a little monkey, using her charms knowledge to support herself.

'Timber!' James called as he, too, threw himself to the air, going after Lily with his imaginary rope.

'Wait for me!' Sirius called.

'Me! Me! Me!' Remus echoed, hurrying to the tank. The Gryffindors looked expectantly at the fifth Marauder.

'I can't believe I'm in a group with them!!!' Adele cried. They – our Gryffindor crowd – heaved a sigh of relief.

'But I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along,' Adele grinned. 'Hey!!!! Save a place for me!'

with that, all five Marauders were swinging in the air, looking like a monkey they had been for years.

'Ahem. James Edward Potter, may I know what are you doing?' a clear voice rang out. James got distracted and nearly lost his grip on the floating charm. In short, he nearly dropped his hidden wand.

'Mom! What are you doing here?' he cried. 'Must you always come to Hogwarts? Why, addicted to it?'

'Yeah, unfortunately. And I'm here to see how juvenile you are, young man. You're fourteen, mister, so act like one!' Yvonne yelled. 'Get down to the ground this instance! Lily! Such actions for a young lady! And Sirius and Remus and Adele! Get down now!'

'Y'know, we should get ol' Dumbledore to change some rules,' Sirius whispered.

'Yeah. Like banning parents from coming to Hogwarts constantly, namely ours,' Remus murmured back.

'GET DOWN NOW!'

Muttering, all five teens landed glumly in front of Yvonne. The past joy and excitement all gone with the wind, they grumbled with sour faces.

'Okay. Aren't you ever gonna get outta here? You're really annoying, with these visits you pay almost every year,' James muttered. He knew he was being rude, but one can't help it. There was one reasonwhy he is unconsciously rude.

'I exist only to annoy, live to annoy and die to annoy,' Yvonne said uncaringly. See? This was one part of his reason.

'Where's mom?' Sirius asked. Usually, when one mother appears, the whole group'll be out there, ready to taunt you.

'Couldn't make it. And this is a sorta errand your mother asked me to run, so bear with it, Lily. She did say it before-hand and I'm dying to know the results,' Yvonne said, grinning maliciously at Lily.

'I will, I will. Don't worry!' Lily said casually, swatting some hair from her face. Adele gaped before pulling her away.

'Are you nuts? First you don't wanna kiss James and now you will?' Adele asked in surprise.

'Relax! I'm not kissing anyone!' Lily grinned.

'What? You have a plan? What is it?'

'Wait and see.'

'But I don't wanna see! Wanna hear!' Adele said.

'Then wait, and see, and hear,' Lily replied.

'To the lake, people!!!!' James cried. Everyone stampeded their way out of the portrait hole at once, squashing themselves like a tin of sardins.

'Goodness gracious! What are you all up to?' the Fat Lady cried in surprise at the whole crowd of Gryffindors.

'Party, party, party,' Sita sang, skipping out.

'Am I invited?'

'Sorry, no paintings allowed,' Sirius grinned.

'I am NOT a painting! I am Lady—'

'Porcupine something something something the Fat, right? Yeah, we know,' Remus said with pure boredom.

'Sorry madam, but you're only a painting of her,' Lily said.

'We just tear the canvas and POOF!!! You are history!!!!!' Adele cried.

'Perish that thought!' the portrait cried.

'Or throw some buckets! She'll be a laugh!' James said cruelly.

'Non, non!'

'Don't know what you saying. Sorry.'

'C'est—'

'Enough already!' Yvonne said. 'Aren't you five ever going?'

'Non de—'

'C'mon, let's just buzz off,' Sirius muttered, grabbing them.

'What took you guys so long?' Tally asked.

'Lady whatever-her-stupid-long-name-is made us pause,' Remus said.

'Huh?'

'Forget it. FOOD!' Sirius cried, charging to the large, round table with millions of food on it. Ice-creams, sodas, cakes, biscuits, cereal… everything! Even porridge!

Ah-ah! One thing first!' Yvonne stopped, pulling the boy back strongly. 'Blame Rose, Lily, not me. This is only my errand and I want it done as soon as possible.'

'Er, wait! Let me meditate first!' Lily said, stepping back.

'What's that?' James whispered curiously to Adele. 'What did her mom ask her to do now?'

'Kiss you. She's been searching for a way since, super-duper-food-chompers,' Adele whispered back, sarcastically.

'You're kidding! Here???' Remus cried.

'Ssh! Let me meditate!' Lily hushed. Yvonne smirked at her. There is positively no way Lily can run off this time. Rose Evans had told her: no running off, must be Lily and James and it has to be done _before Gryffindor house_.

'Look!!! What is that????' Lily cried, pointing at a direction where five floating figures are. All heads turned at once to the direction, being the busy-bodies they are. She kissed his lips and the first-years "ooohed" and "aahed" in awe.

'There!!! Lily did it!' Lily smirked happily to Yvonne. Mrs Potter just stared.

'Tricky as ever, aren't you?' Yvonne said glaringly to Trenna, who just kissed Chore. The visible-for-a-moment memory grinned mischievously and Chore beamed broadly.

_Aren't we geniuses?_ Brad said, puffing up his chest grandly.

'Who're you? You looked like… like them!' a second-year cried, looking first at the five Marauders, who smiled sweetly, and at the floating spirits.

_Job done! Bye littl Lily!!_ Green waved happily.

'Ta-ta! Thanks for the help!' Lily called.

_No problem! Our pleasure!_

They gave another wave before they merge with the sunny blue sky.

'That's- that's—' Adele stammered.

'Us!' Sirius finished.

'But we're here!' Remus pointed out. Obviously the three hadn't yet met the old group. James, however, grinned broadly.

'Okay mom! Your errand's finished! Chop chop! Lily Trenna kissed James Chore! Before Gryffindor house!!' James said.

'But-'

'My mom said Lily and James. Not Lily Evans and James Potter,' Lily said, pointing out the obvious where the unobservant missed. 'It could be ANY Lily and James.'

'Next time, Rose has to be more specific. Call herself a super-duper-genius… indeed! Out-witted by her very own daughter,' Yvonne muttered. 'Careless redhead.'

'Now let the party begin!!!!!' James cried to the still-surprised-and-blank Gryffindors. Snapping back to reality, they blinked the stars out of their eyes and rushed hurrily to the food.

'Oy!!!!! Don't just wallop everything right off! Leave them for me! Hey! You're stealing my pudding there! And my steamboat!' Sirius cried, running towards the table.

**

James fumbled the purple flower present paper carefully. The square-shaped present was given by his friend, no doubt, but he just wanted to make sure. He felt about the corners for a weak spot. Finding none, he looked at his friend sharply.

'Are you sure there's no time bomb in there, Si?' James asked finally.

'No. Don't you _trust_ me?' Sirius said.

'Trust is a very big word there. Possibly the keyword.'

'Open it!' Sirius insisted. James reluctantly tore the paper off and…

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'You lied to me!' James cried.

'I did not!' Sirius managed to say in his fits of laughter, giggles, howls and tears. James's face was black and his hair was definitely at its roots now, if not before. His glasses was one-sided, thanks to the large explosion. Sirius-ly (yes, Sirius-ly) speaking, it is very hilarious-looking.

'You said there's no bomb in there!'

'You asked me if I was sure, so I said no!' Sirius laughed. He looked at James's face again and fell off the bed with a thud. 'Ow! I hit the floor!'

'What else would you hit? Angels? Their heads would probably break first,' Remus said sarcastically. 'Here, mine now,' Remus said, pushing his present to James. James eyed him narrowly.

'Hey, I'm not Sirius!' Remus defended.

'Okay, I trust you,' James said slowly, opening the bos.

So far so good. Two years ago, Sirius sent James a clockwork bomb. The year before, James got a huge dinamite time-bomb. And in these few years, James had learnt a very important lesson. So important he felt he should engrave it on the mountain. Never take a present from Sirius, especially when a saintly smile goes with it.

James pulled out a crystal orb.

'What?! You want me to do _Divination_?' James cried.

'Shuddap Potter,' Thomas muttered. 'I wanna sleep.'

'No. this one's a sorta truth teller, whatever that salesman said when I got this,' Remus shrugged.

'Good. I'll use it on Sirius next time,' James said happily.

'What did Adele and Lily got you?' Sirius asked inquisitely.

'Adele gave me a book on Quiddith and Lily gave me a prank set,' James said.

'She didn't give me one for mine!' Sirius wailed.

'Shut up!' Thomas yelled.

'Worst luck. It's the only one in the world. Specially ordered from Zonko's own factory,' James smirked.

'Good for you. Those two girls gave me a book on potions and a new set of wizarding chess, whose pieces are really grumpy,' Sirius muttered.

'I got a few kappas and some awesome dark creatures!' Remus said happily.

'Where do you keep them?' James asked.

'In the lake and under my bed.'

'You're insane, I think, to like them,' Sirius muttered. 'I guess I should just get Adele some pet food on her birthday.'

'What? You want her to eat that?' James said.

'Yeah. Poison her to death. Give me a set of potion books as thick as Lily's _Simple Charms_ book – which is approximately five hands or heads, whatever. How'm I suppose to read that? I'm not Lily!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Lights out! Enough already!' Dan called.

'Fine. Ciao,' Remus said, going off.

'See ya,' Sirius bid. James drew his curtains around and started sorting out his presents. Just when the boy put the last present – a book on _How To Behave by Milsea Manners_ from Melissa Charite, the Head girl – someone, or something, knocked on the window.

'Wha? Who's there?'

It knocked again, meaning it's someone since it understands English. James pulled his curtains away and looked out of the window (his bed is right next to it) and came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes.

'What are you doing here?' James asked in shock, letting her in. Lily landed her broomstick gracefully on James's bed.

'Too bored. Wanna help you unwrap some presents,' the girl sighed in reply.

'Worst luck. It's all done and finished.'

'I know,' Lily said gloomily. 'Aha! I'll give you another present!'

'Oh, no!!! my hands are dreafully tired now!' James moaned.

'Please? Pretty, pretty please? You might like it,' Lily said. James groaned. One more wouldn't hurt, though, so…

'Well… I guess one more wouldn't kill me,' James said slowly. 'So what is it?' Lily isn't carrying anything with her. Maybe she'll get something from her Psychic powers…?

'This,' Lily whispered softly, leaning to kiss him on his lips.

James blinked. Once. Twice.

'Are you sure you're the Lily I knew for fourteen years? Or are you an alien inhabiting her body?' James asked, when they pulled apart.

'Lily Evans, the one and only,' Lily grinned.

'Yeah right. How should I know?' James challenged. Lily thought this for a while.

'I don't know,' she said finally. 'My mother's name?'

'Well, one way to find out,' James said.

'How?'

'First one to reach the Quidditch pitch is the next captain when our current one retires!' James said, jumping onto his broom, which jumped suddenly into view from under his bed.

'You're on!' Lily cried, shooting out of the window for the midnight Quidditch game.

Five seconds later…

'Jam? You talking to someone?' Sirius mumbled sleepily, drawing James'scurtains aside, only to find an empty bed, a pile of presents and the crumpled present wrappers. 'I guess I'm thinking too much thateven thought Lily was here,' he yawned tiredly, stumbling back.

AN: Amazing! I actually did chapter 9!!!! *did a small dance around happily* aren't you all celebrating with me??? Well, forget it, I know you won't. If you will, just dance along!!! *trips over feet* ow! Sorry, am a bad dancer ^^; I couldn't even dance, for crying out loud!

Like I said, I did tried making it into a romance type. Whether I succeed or fail, it's up on you to decide, cause I had just decided that I failed. O_o really!!!! There's no real romance in this series, I guess, cause I get goose-pimples these days when you say romance. Don't get me wrong, but I do have different feelings and I do have different types of myself! It's just that humour just went by [*sniffle* bye bye… am gonna miss you…] and I hate this sort of stories now. Guess!! Not gonna? Well, I'll tell you anyway. It's those boring mystery types. I hate mystery, and I hate it even more if what I write ended up in one! It simply robs off the fun!

Sorry for the babbling J you must be pretty bored now, but I still have loads for the coming chapter's notes!!! So be aware for it!!!! :P ta-ta people!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Target

The Marauding Five : Year Four

_Lori Rhodes_ : Yeah, I know I had tons of mistakes :P that's just me, I guess! It wouldn't be me anymore if I'm perfectly perfect!!!! Anywayz, speaking of dreams, I had the latest one right at the bottom ^_^; just thought I'd amuse some people a little on my dream version on 'How Harry Caught The Snitch In Quidditch Pitch In My Dream.' You might want to read it, just for fun :P

_Noelle_ : Oh, goody!!!! I did try my best at calling them but, sadly, the line went out of order. A voice told me, tho, that it had changed to Hotline-Voldemort-The-Moron-Being-Hunted-By-Wizards-And-Witches-So-Help-Us-Right-Now-Ministry-Of-Magic-Otherwise-Known-As-MOM-or-Harry-Potter-Could-Really-Grace-Us-With-His-Presence. Trust me, I did write that out. My friend thinks I'm nuts however, but agrees with me that my Science teacher is totally Voldemort in Disguise. And YES!!!! We most definitely could do with Teenager's Day!!!!! I tried taking advantage of Children's day when I was 13 but dad told me it's CHILDREN, not TEENAGER. Talk about bad luck!!! I got my mom a whole set of cactus gardening and she loved it ^^

_Lily Girl_ : I reviewed your poems, didn't I? I just reviewed it, and it it didn't show up, tell me. I'll try again with my school computer!

_shampoo ul copt_ : I'm a genius? I think not!!! I'm the dumbest person ever liven! It's a wonder how I'm still alive since all I did is flunk half the subjects in school *groans* anyone has a spell for making me smarter?

_Misty Alanna Potter_ : Come on, you HAVE to admit that I'm one of the weirdest writer on earth!!! And I can't see myself being the best author ever. Am I even an author? I'm just a story-teller, aren't I? I mean, these ARE stories – fanfics, whatever – and I'm just telling the story in my version… right?

To many others… you're all really really sweet!!!! How can I ever repay you for reviewing for me? And to Sovia, I'll have year 5 written as soon as I finish my last chapter [nope, not this, unfortunately]. It's the next chapter, soo… be patient till then!

Disclaimer: *blink blink*Are you eating me? 

The Marauding Five : Year Four

Chapter 10: Target

'Lily, come back here!!!' Tally yelled as Lily ran in front, laughing madly. The previously blonde girl now had dark brown hair and green skin with a handful of freckles on her usually smooth skin. She was quite a sight, no doubt.

'You think I would? That'll be first!' Lily laughed, sliding down the staircase handle.

'Whoa! What happened?' a first year cried in astonishment, looking up from his work.

'Don't bother, Cetel. It's just Lily,' his sister, a third year, said. The girl was used to this after knowing the Marauders for three years.

'Sis, you don't mean this is _normal_?'

'Of course it is!'

'Lily Evans! Put me back to normal! I have to study for Astronomy!' Tally cried, running down the stairs after Lily.

'Who says you can't study this way?' Adele asked, looking at Tally with amusement clearly written on her face.

'I did!' Tally replied.

'As long as Lily hadn't damaged your brain, you can still study,' Lily piped, laughing.

'You're insane! Insane, I tell you!' Tally cried. 'PUT ME BACK!'

'Walk backwards five steps,' Lily said. Tally obediently do so.

'What's this?'

'You asked me to put you back. That is exactly where you were standing a minute ago, yelling at me. Wait, open your mouth and look like a stupid frog… that's it! There!! You're perfectly at the same spot, looking the same way!' Lily said, grinning at Tally.

'LILY EVANS!!!' Tally shrieked, breaking a few windows in progress.

**

'And Evans?'

'Yes, Minnie?'

'No magic in dormitories.'

'Ahem. It's in the corridors. Nothing of the rules said anything about dorns,' Lily said.

'It's still the same, Evans,' McGonagall said primly, walking off.

'Yeah, and I'm from Slytherin, disguised as a Gryffindor,' Lily said, rolling her eyes at the retreating Professor. She had just been assigned a new detention from McGonagall. All for spicing up Tally's dull looks. Big deal.

'Tch, tch… Lily, Lily, Lily,' James tutted from behind her.

'What?'

'You got a detention!' Sirius cried.

'And your point is?'

'What's our resolution for this year again?' Remus asked.

'Get as many detentions as possible?'

'Righto!!! And you left us out!' James cried.

'How could you?' Sirius whined.

'Totally unfair!' Remus wailed.

'Well I was bored at that time, so the idea just popped out—'

'You should've gotten our names in!' Sirius cried.

'Actually, I'm thankful she didn't,' Adele muttered. 'You carried me with you too many a time these days. Minnie's getting real mad at me.'

'Aah… for what?' Remus said slyly.

'Stupid Transfiguration essays,' Adele muttered, burning the parchment before her with a flash. She caught Lily's robes by accident.

'Ow! Adele, stop burning me in process!' Lily cried, putting it off by stamping on it heavily.

'Sorry Lily. Didn't mean to.'

'You mean you didn't mean your apology?' Lily said in amazement before bursting into buckets of crocodile tears. 'How could you??'

'See what had you done? You made her cry!!!' James yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Adele.

'No, I—'

'Ssh! C'mon Li! It's not worth it,' Remus hushed. The girl just went on crying.

'Honestly—'

'How can you not mean theapology?? It's a crime! A total disgrace!' Sirius said emotionally, shutting his eyes tightly in anger. Fake anger. 'How could you???'

'No!! I—'

'Mean! Mean, mean, mean!' Lily cried, sobbing and sniffing and hiccupping.

'That's a downright crime, Adele. Don't you know it?' Remus said, shaking his head sadly.

'It is? But—'

'A rule! Now that the Marauders are back, the rule returns!' James cried, also weeping emotionally.

The four of them hurdled together and started wailing, drawing curious attention from the whole common room. Adele had a look on her face which clearly reads, "Oh, brother! What had I done now? I just commited a crime! A sin!'

'Look guys, I'm honestly sorry about—'

'She's honest! You heard that? Honest!' James cried.

Good. At least they understand me, Adele said to herself.

They yell even more. Louder than ever. And those salty water just keep pouring and pouring.

Then again, maybe not.

'You are not supposed to be honest! How could you?' Sirius cried.

'Uh…'

'I told you not to take time for granted! See, exams are here and you barely even studied! And those morons over there are making big time racket!' a seventh year moaned in dismay to himself.

'Time's a small problem,' Lily said, grinning suddenly. She wiped the tears off her cheeks with her robes sleeves.

'You LIED to me?' Adele gaped.

'Very small problem, time is,' Remus agreed.

'What?? You all lied to me???' Adele demanded.

'Ta-da!! Look at what we nicked!' Sirius said happily, holding out a small object.

'Is that…?' the seventh year said excitedly, leaning forward.

'A time-turner!!! Yep! Just nicked it from Minnie!' James said.

'Gimme!' he cried.

'Only for fifty galleons,' Adele said automatically.

'What?!'

'Fifty galleons and you can have all the time you want,' Lily confirmed. The senior seemed to think for a while.

'Deal,' he said.

'Whoopee!!' Sirius said happily. Muttering, the boy handed a cheque of fifty galleons in which was exchanged for the time-turner.

'Ha! We got ourselves some cash!' James said happily.

'Boy, smart girl, Adele!' Remus grinned. Adele beamed broadly.

'I'll make a great buisiness woman, don't you think?'

'Awfully good! Ten galleons each!' Lily said.

'Too bad. He didn't know it's illegal to use that thing without permission,' Sirius said, jabbing his finger at the nervous seventh year, who had just returned from his trip back in time.

'What a fine!' Remus whistled. 'Ten thousand galleons: wow!'

'Excuse me? I'd like to meet Michael McMichael,' a man in swirling blue robes asked.

'Er, me?' the seventh year said.

'You are fined ten thousand galleons for usingan illegal object,' the wizard-police said severely.

'WHAT?! You're kidding!'

'No, I'm not a kid anymore. Pay up now.'

'You're joking!'

'Neither am I a Joker, kid.'

'You're…'

**

The very next morning, the Marauders were shot murderous looks from McMichael. They avoided his glares carefully and settled for breakfast, when Owl Post came in halfway. As usual, Lotus, Jackpot, Soot and Radish flew respectively to Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

'Hello! I do appreciate you coming, but try not to dirty my food,' Lily said. Lotus gave a short hoot.

'Anything from Gram?' Lily asked. Lotus screeched.

'I guess not,' James said.

'I know that!' Lily said, visibly annoyed.

Just then, a large bird swooped swiftly into the Great Hall, haughtily flying past some slow owls. The huge hawk soared and flew around the place grandly, showing off. After a while, as if remembering it had a letter or message to deliver, it started screeching at a high-pitched voice.

'What a fat show off!' Sirius commented.

'It's not fat, but I guess it'll do pretty well for dinner,' Remus said.

'Stay off, Kiara!' Adele said, turning to her Yumi in her robes.

'Eek!' Kiara said, scrambling into a pocket.

The hawk stopped circling around the room and swooped powerfully towards the Marauders. Sirius yelled at it some odd language which sounded nothing like a bird's, as far as his friends could place. The big bird screeched back angrily.

'Um, Sirius?' Adele said.

'What?'

'You say something?'

'Yes, I did say something. I said "What?" didn't I?'

'No, I mean to the bird.'

'What do you mean?'

'She means did you annoy that hawk in any way? Say, call it Kentucky Fried Hawk for instance,' Remus said. Sirius blinked blankly at Remus and Adele.

'Is there such thing as Kentucky Fried Hawk? I thought it was chicken!' Sirius said in amazement.

'Maybe someone hit him on his head. Or maybe it's those Bludgers finally working into him,' Remus said decidingly.

'Well, in any case, did you insult that hawk????' James demanded.

'NO!!! Why would I insult a lowly, feather-brained creature as this?' Sirius cried. 'I mean, it's probably too stupid to decipher what I'm saying now!'

The hawk gave them a sharp screech.

'There! There!! You insulted it!' Adele cried. 'You insulted the bird!!!!'

'And your point is?'

'You insulted this poor, sad, thing… it's so pitiful, so sad…' Adele ranted pitiously.

'Alright, alright! It's probably too low a self-esteem for that! Enough already with your rants!' Remus said, clamping a hand on Adele's mouth to shut her up, in case she shouldn't shut up.

'Mmpf!' Adele called.

'You insulted who?' Lily said blankly.

'No one,' James said. Lily had obviously not paid any attention to their late conversation about "Hawk-Insulting" topic.

'Then what is this thing doing here?' Lily said, pointing at the hawk. The bird made a playful snap on her fingers. 'Ow! Stupid bird!!!'

'How should I know what that thing's here for? I thought birds are usually a mean of postage,' Remus said.

'Dunno,' Adele shrugged.

Everyone watched the hawk for about five minutes. The bird flew up. And down. And up. And down. And this goes on for the past five minutes where everyone was watching it. Finally, it decided to fly down again. Its pin-point eyes bored into each and every of the Marauders's. The Marauders looked nervously at each other, each wondering what the other had done to make this hawk stare so oddly at them.

'Err… hi? Can you get lost now? It's really rude to stare at people when they're eating, y'know,' Adele said. It bored into her.

'It's also very rude to point,' Sirius said. The hawk was "pointing" at them with its large wings. It shifted its pupils to Sirius, who gulped loudly, sounding like a burp.

'And really rude to stare,' Remus said. Remus got a glare.

'And glare,' James added. Adele was now in hiccuppings, Sirius continued burping and Remus was sweating profusely. Lily held her breath to what James would do.

And then… something happened. Something that shouldn't happen in this very tensed moment.

Someone _laughed._ No, not someone. The _whole table_ laughed. The _Gryffindors_ laughed. It all seemed too funny, with an eagle, the Marauders, and whatever the joke was.

'Excuse me - *hic!* - can't you all act up to the - *hic!* - moment??? It's supposed to - *hic!* - be a really tensed - *hic!* - moment!' Adele hic-yelled at them. They roared with laughter again, half of them giving loud applauses.

'Shut up!!!!!!' James yelled.

'What do you want?' Lily asked the hawk sternly. It let out several loud screeches.

'It said it was sent to post,' James explained, 'not to listen to lectures on manners. Or hear laughters and applause.' Then the roaring laughter and claps sounded.

'KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!!!!' the Head Boy yelled loudly suddenly. The whole hall silenced. It was so silence you could hear a pin drop. 'Thank you. Hahahahahaha!!!!!!'

'What?' Tally said blankly.

'Well, can't you see????' Dan said.

'See what?'

'He's laughing!' 

'Yeah, so?'

'I want my laughter to be heard!' the Head Boy snapped. 'Okay people! You can all start laughing again!'

'Weird,' Adele commented.

'Okay… so what happened to the letter?' Lily asked.

Screech, screech, yelp, sqwak.

'It dropped it halfway,' James translated.

'You've got to be kidding. An owl? Drop a letter?' Nina laughed uproarously.

'It's a hawk, Nina,' Adele said.

'Still, it's a post bird!'

'You have the point.'

'And your problem is?' Remus asked the hawk.

Sqwak, sqwak, screech, sqwak!

'It liked Lily,' James said.

'Not again?! Soon, the owls here might all—' Lily's moans were drowned to nothing because almost every owl flew to her after the hawk's brave confession on why he was there. Lotus, Lily's very own owl, stood grandly with pride, her chest puffed up.

'Your mistress is drowned and all you could do is stand with pride? Pathetic,' Adele said to Lotus.

'Hey Lily! You there?' Sirius called to the flock of owls.

'Am alive!!!' a muffled voice cried.

'Shoo! Shoo!' James cried at the owls, flapping his arms to frighten them. He reminded Remus very much of a mother hen. The owls flew off in fright and Lily emerged, a hero – uh, heroine – of the scene.

'Get that stupid bird to say what that letter says then!!!' Lily cried angrily, pulling the owl feathers off her long hair.

Yell, screech, yell, screech, sqwak!

'It said that its master, Lord Voldemort, sent us the letter,' James translated.

At the horrifying name, the students flinched. Anna Hopkins burst out sobbing as her sisters tried to comfort their youngest sister.

'What about him now?' Sirius asked Remus in boredom.

'Ask that bird, not me,' Remus said. Sirius started screeching at it and the bird started to fall over, cacking its beak off.

'What?' Sirius demanded, annoyed at this response.

'You- you said- you said "I'm a pompous geek!" Oh, Sirius!!!!' Lily laughed, doubling over. The Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and even the Slytherins burst into laughter at this. Hearing Sirius Black say "I'm a pompous geek" to a bird was definitely history.

'I did not!'

'You did!! You see, the bird testified that!' James lauhghed.

'But- but- Argh!!!! I give up!' Sirius cried.

'So… what did Voldemort want?' James asked, once the pain and laughter died in him.

'Squawk! Screech! Screech, screech, screech, squawk!! Yelp!!' the hawk said. The Marauders looked at James expectantly as the hawk took flight out of the window. James seemed to be thinking deeply and he had gone extremely pale in face.

'Well?' Remus said at last.

'Well what?'

'Well, what did it say?' Adele asked.

'Come here,' James whispered, pulling them away from the still laughing students.

'What?' Lily said in confusion. Obviously she had not been able to translate the hawk's last words.

'That hawk was from Voldemort,' James said, when they entered their hideout behind the mirror.

'Yes, yes! Get to the point!' Sirius said impatiently.

'Voldemort asked…'

'Voldemort asked…?' Adele said.

'That…'

'That…?' Remus said.

'Just get to the point, James!' Lily snapped.

'Okay, okay! He wants us to join him, so there,' James said hurriedly.

'He what?'

'He wants us to join him so there.'

'He WHAT?! I heard that right???' Lily cried, backing off.

'Yes! Right! He wants us to join his league!!' James repeated.

'He's kidding!' Adele cried, going paler and paler.

'Na-ah. He wants us, by hook or by crook,' James said firmly.

'So what should we do?' Remus said. 

'We should join him. Of course not!! Alert our parents! AT ONCE!' Sirius boomed, frightening them.

'How?' Adele asked. Sirius casually pointed at Lily.

'Me???' Lily cried in astonishment.

'Yes you. Who else???'

'No!!! Notgonna get ANY parents here!' Lily said, shaking her head firmly.

'Another way, then,' Remus sighed.

'Why would he want fourteen-' Adele started.

'I'm thirteen,' Lily piped childishly.

'Okay, fourteen, thirteen, whatever!!! Why would he want us?'

'It's obvious, isn'tit?' Sirus said, rolling his eyes at her. Adele shook her head.

'Look who we are!' James said, waving his arms around.

'You want to turn into a chicken, go ahead. No one's stopping you,' Lily said.

'We're a group here! Meaning none will go without the other!' Remus said self-righteously.

'And?' Adele said.

'Still don't get the point? Gee, you're slow!!!' Sirius commented.

'Okay. Psychic, Black Mage, White Mage, Animal Language Speaker, Werewolf, Animal Translater, Animal Attracter, Seer, Potion Brewer, and Geniuses. Does that ring anything in your head?' James said. he paused to take a deep breath. Adele's violet eyes grew wide as everything finally sunk into her head.

'He wants _us!!!_ Our powers!!! Our intelligence!!!!' Adele gaped. 'Though I'm quite stupid at Transfiguration…'

'Ditto. And we're all, as you'd pointed out, master in a couple of various subjects. All five of us together are just perfect,' Lily said.

'We shouldn't join him!' Adele said firmly.

'Who says we should? Who says we are?' Remus snorted. 'Fat chance!!!'

'Yep! So we won't join him,' Sirius said.

'And now, we're Voldemort's target,' Lily said quietly.

'What?' James said, straining his ears. 'Come again?'

'We're his targets now. He have two choices, as we. He'll either kill us or recruit us. And we'll either follow him, or live on the run,' Lily said quietly.

'We're on the run? From the greatest Dark Wizard in history? Oh, no!!!!!' Adele cried desperately.

'Stop it!!! I think he's particularly interested in Lily and I,' James frowned.

'Why?'

'The hawk says that.'

'Probably you guys'll get taken hostage?' Remus suggested.

'I think not! I think it's because of that curse! The Ularsta Nagita curse!' Lily said.

'And…?' Sirius said.

'We got the cure annd I managed to summon my soul out with some help,' Lily said. 'I was supposed to have a coma of some sort.'

'Wow!!'

'But I think he wants Adele, too. Black mage. Pure one, too. They're almost extinct!' James said.

'I'm in danger for being that. Thanks a lot for reminding me,' Adele grimaced.

'Werewolves are known as Dark creatures, thus Remus falls in the category,' James said grimly.

'Dang. It wasn't my fault!' Remus protested.

'Your mother DID warn you about playing out in full moon,' Lily reminded.

'So she did, so she did,' Remus sighed. 'Guess it's my fault, then.'

'And Sirius—' James said, turning to his friend.

'One minute. He won't want me! I hadn't any talent!' Sirius protested.

'Well, that hawk said that you're a skilled potion brewer,' James said slowly. 'And potions are important in the Dark Arts.'

'Probably that's why ol' Snape's such a brewer,' Lily muttered.

'Probably, probably,' Remus shrugged.

'I saw his dark mark!' Adele piped.

'You're kidding!!' the four cried.

'No I'm not! I saw it! On his arm!' Adele insisted. 'He pulled up his sleeves and I just caught sight of that horrid thing!'

'I can't think much for now. That detention is still on and I had to run for it,' Lily sighed. 'Ciao guys!'

'Bye!'

And rather sickly, Lily climbed out of the mirror.

AN: D'you know all the rubbish that had entered my mind since I last wrote a story? Well, one of the dreams had a very interesting effect, I daresay, on my school friends. I was somewhere in my old school pitch [you probably don't know it] and I saw Harry and the Quidditch team playing Quidditch against Ravenclaw. When all the players shot up, I saw Harry still on the ground, his eyes glued to the dark sky.

'What are you doing?' I asked curiously.

'Looking for the Snitch,' Harry replied.

'You're not on broomstick,' I said flatly. He wasn't having his Firebolt.

'Sirius took it for a ride, so I thought I'd find the Snitch this way,' he said easily.

'…'

'Aha!! There it is!! The _Snitch!!!_' he cried excitedly. I waited to see how would he catch the tiny walnut without a broom. Well, here's what he did: He took out his wand and cried out '_Accio Snitch!!!_' and Gryffidnor won the game.

My friend told me that if the snitch was THAT easy, he wouldn't have to break any bones at all in his second year. And she could easily win all Quidditch matches if all you have to do as a Seeker is cry out the Summoning Charm. Just something to let you all ponder on for the meantime ^^

This little Author Notes have became some sort of a daily talker already :P I'm not surprised if one day I should collect these and make a life planner for my own J let's see… blame school, definitely, for everything that has to do with, um, everything. And yeah! My very very weird sense of humour that made this odd story [let's face it: you wouldn't understand what I call humour at all] or chapter even … shorter than it is. Am so sorry this one's really really short!!!!!!!!!! Honestly, I am! I'll try injecting some fun in the next one, kayz? Review for me, please!!!!!!! Jaa, minna!!!!! ß {In case you don't understand, it means "bye bye, people!!!!!" in Japanese. Or so I'd learnt.}


	11. The Year End Ball

The Marauding Five : Year Four

_Noelle_ – Hola!!! Name it "The Return Of The Yumis"?? No!! Definitely no no! dear little Castria and Kiara aren't back from their little vacation in the fourth year girl's dorm. Not yet. Anyway, it changed??? Again???? What WERE those Ministry of Magic people thinking? They do realize that Voldemort has to be demolished at this instant, don't they??? They're irresponsible! Mean! You know what? I just tried calling that number and guess what???? There's this odd gruff voice which says something. I could barely make out the words he was saying but I was sure it was something like 'Ze Miniszry of Magick has lost its voice! 'Oo-ow-'oo has started again!' Weird, huh? *sighz* I know what you mean… my parents were always that way. They just couldn't stick to one simply word! One moment I'll be commented as a five year old brat. The next minute you'll hear them screaming about being too quiet for my own good. Geez! And oh! Don't worry!!! I'm not planning any Voldemort yet! In year Five, most probably. One of those later chapters. And you'll get to see everyone's favourite dark wizard dressing like an old lady [namely Neville's Gran] and holding a statue of Liberty ^_^ I promise!

_Lori Rhodes_ – You WHAT?! You LIKED my dream?? You most definitely wouldn't, because I sorta freaked out myself. I have weird things running in my head, you know… Flobberworms, Griffins, Hippogriffs… just to name a few. I don't think you'll enjoy it if you have my dream. My dreams are some sort of premonition to me. Like the time when Voldemort told me to take care of his fishes [refer Y4-C1]. Not long after that dream, my parents brought home eight carps and two goldfishes to be reared in the pond outside my home! It's not really a pond, just a huge pot, but those fishes live in there now. it's like a mini swimming pool. And yes, I know people will most probably skip my insane rantings over here ^^ they might miss a couple of hints I may give out at some time, but no one cares and neither do I! I hope you'll survive JP and the Unogua Board, if you DO read it. I had no idea how my friends survived that. They simply begged me to finish it, although I don't want to! Suffice to say, I got death threats. Death threats always work for me, however much I hate it. *groans* and I am NOT, I repeat, NOT TALENTED! And yes, ever since I started writing The Marauding Five – First Year, I had been dreaming loads of nonsense and weird things for this story so that it can last until here. About half belongs to my dreams and the other half? My concious self J

_Someone2_ – Sayonara was goodbye. Until I discovered it meant something like goodbye for a long period of time, I stopped using it. I rather say Ja matta Ne which just is a simple bye-bye ^_^ I forgot half my other Japanese terms though, after a long time of slacking in language. And sure, I'll read it for you! It's not much of a bother to me, as I'm really free now, after my mid-term examinations! Just hope I'll pass everything… if I fail even ONE subject, I'll be expelled before you can even say 'Sayonara' to me.

_Jennifer Longbottom_ – But that was my dream!!!! Yep! I know there's a rule in Quidditch Through the Ages [I have that book!!!! Yippee!] but I couldn't control my dreams at all! I once tried to force my English marks from 68% to 89% but I couldn't. It just came that way and it'll stay that way. My English paper ended up gaining 68% of marks. That's premonition in dreams for you.

_Lightning Starz_ – Okay, here's my reply to your stupendously long review ^_^ *grinz* I am really bored, thus always ends up replying to nearly every review I received. First, the story isn't great at all because it's a rather normal one. There's a whole heap of great stories out there and I had a bad feeling that mine isn't categorized in that J Second: Lily kidnapped you and turned you into a talking fish??? *gasps* that's a great one!!!!! I once had a dream [let's face it, I have MILLIONS of dreams!] and Voldemort was standing before me in this very dark room. He sniggered sinisterly at me and called out 'Avada Kedavra turn into Banana!!!' and poof! I was a yellow banana, struggling in the yellow skin. It felt funny, being turned into a fruit. And those pranks? Oh, I do have a lot in store. I had everything planned out, in fact! It's just that when I start writing new ideas came into my head and I ended up forgetting what I really plan to do. I'll email if I need a Beta-Reader, thanks for the offer!

_AVK_ – what IS an AU? Anywayz, Lily and James are going to survive J I'd planned that for long because … [WARNING: CONFESSION AHEAD!] I did sooo many mistakes!!! I did too many to be qualified as a 'proper' story :P

lily girl – this is the only Harry Potter fic you read???? *blinks in amazement* *tears filling eyes* I feel so honoured!!!!! And I do like being mentioned in people's AN :P I like that, so I figured some people will like it, too! You do share the same opinion as I do *grin*

Well, that's all so far ^_^; I think I had almost everyone's name in here! And if anyone still wants to think I'm talented, or gifted, or genius, I think I'm more suitable with my favourite insult of the week: Moron. I am a little bit of a moron and insane, and if you call me that, I'll be grinning at you by then [as a spirit… wooo~ *eerie music and sound effects*]. Review more, kay? I'd love to hear from you as this is my last chapter of Year Four!! That's also the reason why I replied to almost every review I received :P I'm insane…

Disclaimer: When time eats me, I'm dead. 

The Marauding Five : Year Four

Chapter 11: The Year End Ball

Lily grumpily stomped her way to McGonagall's office. If her fater ever hear of this, she'd most definitely get a raving of a lifetime. Probably worst than the ones on her first term holidays, as she's much older and wiser already. Lily snorted at that. She is never wiser.

Just as she was trying to guess what her parents would say to her in their "ravings," McGonagall yanked her door open.

'Evans! What took you so long?' she barked at Lily.

'It's a long story,' Lily answered casually. McGonagall raised her eye, as if asking Lily to go on with her excuses. 'You see, Peeves bomb me, Myrtle yelled at me, Nearly-Headless-Nick fainted, and—'

'I don't remember Peeves fighting with you. Nor Myrtle's loud sobs. Nor of a ghost that can faint. Those were mere rubbish talks, Evans,' McGonagall said.

'Well, they aren't, if you look at it at a different point. See, they're ingenius, actually, Minnie,' Lily said earnestly to the professor. McGonagall stared at the mad girl for a wild moment, her mouth gaping in amazement. Finally, she snapped back to reality world.

'Enough, Evans! You shall clean my office today, as your detention! And you, being a prefect, should take on the extra responsibilities! So you have to make it pin-point shiny WITHOUT A SINGLE MAGIC!!!' McGonagall yelled. Lily could feel the fire flaring from her nostrils, and imagining the funny comical picture she saw in her mind's eye, she laughed.

'EVANS!!!!!'

'S- so sorry, M- Minnie!! You look like a- a- a dragon!' Lily giggled uncontrollably.

'CLEAN MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!' McGonagall ordered sharply.

Lily took five minutes to recover from her fits and another five to register what the "dragon" had just said. Her face transformed into a sour expression and she went into the room. Her jaw fell in amazement. McGonagall's office was in total havoc. A great mess.

'You actually made this mess?' Lily gaped.

'Actually, no. Your very good friend, Poltergeist Peeves, decided to play space invaders in here last night,' McGonagall said severely, as if accusing Lily for being friends with the poltergeist who had just destroyed her room.

'Aaw… I thought we could award you with the best room havoc of the year award!' Lily sighed wistfully. 'But that can't be helped, I guess. That'll just have to go to Peeves. Try again next year, Minnie.'

'Shut up, Evans, and get this cleaned!' McGonagall snapped. Her patience had simply flew over its fence.

'Fine, whatever,' Lily said, shrugging carelessly.

'And no magic.'

'Do I look deaf?' Lily asked. McGonagall stared at her for a little while.

'I guess so. Your eardrums just burst, didn't they?' she replied.

'Sorry to disappoint you, but nope.'

'I'll leave you to clean up this mess then,' McGonagall said, leaving her office. No way she will stay in the same room as Lily Evans for more than half an hour, the time McGonagall predicted Lily will take to re-furnish her office. Goodness knows what she'll turn into by the time Lily had done!

Lily pulled a face at the retreating professor, doing odd stunts a clown usually does. She pulled out her wand and chanted a charm Professor Flitwick taught them a few days ago. The objects jumped back to their places neatly and Lily grinned to herself. McGonagall said MAGIC. Not CHARMS.

'Let's see… maybe I should sign my name here,' Lily said, looking at the stone wall with interest. She measured a little here and a little there. Finally, she did a sort of height measuring. 'Yep! Exactly!! Would do perfectly well!!!'

The girl magicked a paint brush and a bottle of bright red paint. Lily turned to draw a huge picture of a Super-Deformed sized devil (with two horns on their head and a pointy tail at its end) and wrote the letters 'Ha ha ha ha ha!' next to the neat picture. She magicked a new bottle of lavender paint and dipped her brush into it. Below the picture, she wrote, 'Courtesy of Lily R. Evans, super genius of the year.'

Lily took a step or two back to admire her fabulous work. Tilting her head a little, she neatly signed her name at the corner and drew a small flower next to it. She smiled in satisfaction. Deciding that her job is done, she carried the bottles and paint brush and walked out of the neat but splattered (with paint) office, humming a short catchy tune.

'Terrans!!!! What are you doing here in Romaniac?' Ripp said in amazement. He had a bow and an arrow in his hands and dragon hide covering all over his disguise sea creature of the day—a Hammer-Head shark. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

'I suppose you're hunting for dragons, but I doubt you will. Those Horntails can fry you with just a breath of flames. And I don't think being a shark can frighten them at all, since they can simply squash you with one foot,' Lily said sarcastically.

'Dragons!!! Oh no!! Where? Where???' Ripp cried, hiding behind a nearby armour.

'In your head,' Lily replied. Talking to this idiot professor was not worth it, she decided.

'Say, aren't you going to the ball? You ought to have a nicer costume,' Ripp said. Lily perked up at once.

'What ball?'

'The year end ball, of course! Dumbledore's holding one!' Ripp said.

'Oh, really?' Maybe talking to this idiot can help her spread some rumours. Life was getting quite boring these days.

'Yep!!! Aren't you going? Where's the Great Hall? I simply cannot be late for such an event!' Ripp said, turning his head in all directions. Lily grinned deviously and pointed him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ripp walked in casually and, as you'd all probably guessed, louds shrieks and hurt sobs were heard from the late crybaby.

**

'No, you're kidding!' Tally cried.

'Am not! It's a surprise party!' Adele said. 'At least, that's what Lily told me.'

'Really? Are we allowed to go?' Nina asked feverishly.

'All of us,' Sirius nodded.

'How did Lily know?' Sita asked. Somehow, Lily isn't one of those people whom you can trust straight off.

'Ask her. There she is, talking to the third years,' Remus said, pointing at the eager looking red head who was talking to a group of third years at the other end of the common room.

'No need! I'm asking Dan!' Tally said eagerly.

'I thought boys ask girls,' Pertsy said.

'Who called?' Dan asked, walking into the common room. 'Hey, I saw James just now, and he told me there's this ball at the end of the year. That true or just some silly rumour?'

'Adele here just told us the same,' Tally said.

'Us, too!' Sirius piped, jabbing at himself and Remus. Where credit is due, Sirius never misses a credit. Or a due.

'Hey!' Thomas called. 'James just told me—'

'We know,' Nina said boringly.

'It seemed like Gryffindors are the first to know, huh?' Pertsy said.

'Yep!' Adele, Sirius and Remus chorused.

'So… which of you boys is taking Lily? And who's taking Adele?' Tally asked.

'We're going with no one,' Remus said.

'No one?' Dan echoed.

'No one. We wanna be free, free, free!!!!! And free and free and free! Whoopie!!!!!!!' Sirius cried, jumping up and down and turning cartwheels rather dangerously.

'Well I think you're too free. That stupid Care For Magical Creatures project… it's driving me nuts! I don't even know what the heck a Kelpie is!' Pertsy sighed wistfully.

'I know, I know! It's this horse that—' Adele said eagerly.

'Stop it! We know you're a genius with those moron creatures, happy?' Pertsy snapped in annoyance. The only thing she hate about the five Marauders were the fact that each of them had a special talent and were awfully loud about it.

'Nope. If you need help, you can always asked,' Adele offered warmly.

Then again, Pertsy corrected herself, they are generous with it, too.

'Okay,' Pertsy said gratefully, thankful that her Magical Creatures project will at least be completed when the clock striked the eleventh hour.

'Howdy, mates!' James cried, jumping into the common room, Lily in tow.

'Howdy!' Sirius greeted.

'I just visited the ol' wise one, to confirm what Lily said,' James grinned.

'Liar. You were out telling the world about it,' Dan muttered.

'Yeah, so? Anyway, Dumbledore confirmed it with a couple of dungbombs for threats,' James said.

'You're coming with me, right Tal?' Dan said, turning to stare fondly at Tally.

'Of course!' Tally giggled.

'Oops! I forgot to add something,' James said, grinning deviously.

  


'This is a chosen date,' Lily grinned.

'What?!' Obviously, no one had ever heard of a "chosen date" ball before.

'She means that the names will be jumbled up in a box and you pick up the names,' Remus said, a know-it-all expression and tone clearly set on his face.

'By our years, I bet. It'll be your luck if you got a date,' Adele said.

'And if you don't get one!' Sirius cackled evilled. 'Cross your fingers, kiddos!!!'

'Or if you got paired with an enemy,' James added.

'Or worst, get a Slytherin,' Lily concluded.

'Nooo!!!!!!' the fourth years moaned.

'It's a yes,' Remus said.

'Nooo!!!!!!'

'Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes!!' Adele chanted.

'No!'

'Face the fact, people!' Sirius snapped mercilessly. 'You'd better wish for someone. Or no one.'

**

'Please, Lily? Can we please use our Psychic?' Adele pleaded.

'No! We'll be playing fair this time, get it?' Lily said.

'You're not older than I am!' Adele scowled.

'Yeah, but I'm much taller than you. And I can stop you from using your Psychic, big sis,' Lily laughed carelessly. 'Try and die.'

'Hmph!' Adele pouted.

It was time for them to draw names for the ball and it's the fourth year's turn. Adele had a genius plan in which she'll use her Psychic powers so that no one will get her name, so she'll stay out of the dance. The girls waited patiently as James, Sirius and Remus queued up to draw their partner's names. Sirius came back first, muttering at his piece of parchment. He was about to burn it when Lily snatched it out of his hands.

'Who? Ravenclaw — Anna Hopkins. Serious??? You're going to go with her???' Lily cried, laughing. What would Anna think of it?

In case you'd forgotten, Anna Hopkins is a Ravenclaw who had sworn to outmatch the Marauders in their academics. Their past few years in school found Anna fighting tooth and nail for the number one spot. But unfortunately for her poor Potions, she seem to fall back…

'Shuddap Evans,' Sirius muttered, burning the parchment with the trained black magic. 'What happened to the old tradition where ladies goes first?'

'The practice died,' Adele said. 'Besides, we're teenage girls, not ladies!'

'Oh, look! Remus's back and he didn't seem glad either, with his parchment!' Lily said teasingly. True enough, Remus looked furious at his parchment piece.

'Who's the girl?' Adele asked curiously.

'Hufflepuff. Serena Tappers. That idiot that go around fawning at every single boy,' Remus groaned.

'You're complaining,' Sirius said. 'I got a stupid Ravenclaw idiot.'

'Who?'

'Anna Hopkins.'

Remus burst out laughing.

'I wonder what she'll thing, going out with one of her worst rivals!!!'

'Nothing, I hope,' Sirius muttered. He caught sight of a black seaweed, moving towards them. 'Oh, look! James's here!'

'So… who'd you get, Jimmy boy?' Lily asked. James stared hard at her face.

'You. Of all people, you!' James said.

'Don't lie, Jam! You know I can read minds!' Lily chided.

'So you tell me who I get,' James challenged.

'Er…' In truth, Lily couldn't get into James's minda t the moment.

'I know!!!!' Adele squealed intelligently.

'Who?'

'Milicent Dork!!!'

'Wrong!' James said.

'Annie Greens!' Sirius called.

'Nope.'

'Geraldine Googles!' Remus cried.

'Nada.'

'Ally McSapperston!' Lily guessed.

'No!!'

'Nellie Willikins!'

'Na-ah!'

'Rolent Ballstic!'

'Nope!'

'Camie Collost!'

'No way!!'

'Lisa Lylaster!'

'Definitely not!'

'Then whom?' Remus asked in exasperation.

'Adele?' Sirius guessed.

'No!' James said in annoyance.

'But we'd named every girl in our form!' Adele groaned.

'No.'

'Are you that idiot who went around saying "no"?' Lily asked.

'No.'

'Oh, so you are that idiot!!!! I was wondering whom it was!' Lily cried.

'I'm NOT!!!!!'

'Don't tell me your date it … her?' Remus said, jabbing a finger at Lily.

'Yep!' James chirped, showing his parchment. The four crowded over to see the proof with their own eyes.

'More of a no,' Lily grinned. 'The parchment's empty, Potter!!!'

James blinked. 'It is?'

'Of course it is! What a dolt!' Adele cried.

'Let's see… this looks suspicious,' Remus said slowly. And before James could even blink, Remus called out 'Revalio', tapping the parchment. A faint outline of a word formed slowly in the center of the parchment.

'No!!! Don't see it!' James cried, making a move to pull the parchment off. Adele snatched it violently, nearly ripping it.

'Ravenclaw — Annie Greens,' Adele read.

'Stupid snobby git,' James muttered, ripping the parchment into tiny shreds which seem impossible to glue back.

'Hey, looks like no one got out names, Adele!' Lily said happily, pulling Adele into a hug.

'You probably used your Psychic powers, eh?' Adele whispered.

'I didn't. Like I said…' Lily stopped.

'What?' Adele asked, wondering what make Lily stop abruptly.

'Hey! Who's Adele Varens?' a boy yelled out. 'Gryffindor kid.'

'Your luck, Adele,' Lily said, smiling sweetly at her companion. Adele glared sourly at Lily.

'It's me,' Adele said.

'Am Lucifer Greens. Ravenclaw,' Lucifer Greens said. He had green eyes like Lily's but his are a little darker in shade. He had wavy chestnut brown hair and perfectly even teeth. Adele groaned.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,' Adele said, waving her hand dismissively.

'No one called for Lily!' Lily cried happily, jumping eagerly.

'Lily Evans!'

'Oops. I guess I spoke a teeny weeny just too soon,' Lily moaned. She turned to the caller. To her surprise, McGonagall was the caller. 'What?' Lily asked.

'You hadn't got a partner, so…' McGonagall started. She needn't finished. Lily had already skipped back happily to her friends.

'Yes!!! Now what do you call that?' Lily cried happily to her friends.

'Luck,' Adele muttered jealously.

'Bingo!!!! So pat me on my back and congratulate me! I'm the only date-less girl in my form at the ball!' Lily cried.

'I wish I'm in your shoes now, luck girl,' Adele sighed. 'I'm dating a nerd and his twin sister is with James.'

'Hmm… maybe that shows that you have destiny etwined with James instead of me! Bravo!' Lily said.

'No can do, flower! You're better off with him as he is with you,' Sirius said, pushing Lily to James.

'Na-ah,' Lily said, jumping off.

'Can you believe it???? Snape's taking ME to the ball!' Tally cried in annoyance, stomping towards the Marauders heavily.

'And?' Sirius asked.

'It's all Dan's fault! He actually got my name at first, and Snape told him – or gave him some sort of spell – and told him I was with him!!! He took the card from Dan and gave his to him! I confronted Dan about it, but he seemed in a daze, like a Memory Charm had been fired on him!!! I can't believe it!!!!' Tally cried, sniffing. Her eyes looked ready to spill the tears any moment.

'Well…' Remus said slowly, trying to register everything into his brain.

'So who's Dan going with, then?' James asked.

'This cute Hufflepuff chicken. Camie Collost,' Tally said bitterly, jabbing her finger at an attractive blonde girl with a very charming smile. Camie caught the Marauders staring at her and flashed them her even white teeth, her beautiful grey-blue eyes winking at them playfully.

'No comments,' Adele shrugged. 'I'm a girl myself, so I can't see what's so special about her.'

'Ditto,' Lily said. 'Ask the boys if you want comments.'

'Looks stupid to me,' Sirius commented. Sirius always thinks all Hufflepuffs are idiots that fawns over all attractive people, their brains fit into a tiny doll's teacup and they giggle like stupid gooses. But this IS Sirius we're talking about.

'I think she's, um, okay,' Remus said decidingly. It wasn't really him if he gave a straight answer, right? Right.

'I think that her teeth's too even to be real, her eyes are tinted contacts and her hair is charmed into that colour,' James said bluntly.

'Well _she_ claims they're all real,' Tally said hatefully.

'Wanna bet with us?' Lily grinned, waving her wand carelessly. She pointed one end at Camie, who was busy entertaining Lucifer Greens at her corner. 'Finite incantatem,' Lily whispered.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew from nowhere, heading at Camie rather harshly. The gorgeous locks of gold blew, gave a shimmer and voila! mud-brown hair was revealed!! Camie blinked her grey-blue eyes irritably and Tally caught glimpse of the brown eye when the dust was cleared.

'So what do you say?' Remus said in amusement, glancing at the very strange looking girl that was once one of the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Tally's only reply was her lower jaw moving up and down and up and down. It reminds Adele very much of a goldfish.

'Don't look that good,' Sirius grinned, snickering at the still flirting Hufflepuff.

'Lily? Adele? Is that your eye colour or did you charm it?' Tally asked, turning to the female counterparts of the Marauders.

'Why not?' Adele asked in puzzlement.

'I don't think green eyes are real now and violet seemed impossible,' Tally replied.

'Unfortunately, Tally dear, I'm not one of those few that can take out their eyeballs to be inspected. But mine are real,' Lily said. 'Contacts are a bother, so I prefer my glasses during lessons. So much more convenient.'

'Adele?'

'Do I look real to you?' Adele asked indignantly.

'Yes, why not?'

'There! There's my answer.'

'No one bothered why mine's a gorgeous brown?' James asked superiorly.

'No, it's a common brown,' Tally said in hopes to burst his blowing head.

'No it's not! Black's common, that's it! Like Sirius's!' James retorted.

'Black as the name, yep. My hair's black, my eyes are black, my heart is black – no, it's not, actually, but heck! – and my robes are black… They don't call me Sirius Black for nothing, eh?' Sirius said in reply.

'I'm going to get at Dan,' Tally muttered, ignoring Sirius's speech a while ago about his blacks.

'Lover's spat,' Remus shrugged. 'Normal things, huh?'

'First time, Remus Lupin, you got romance's terms in their places,' Tally said sarcastically. Remus bowed.

'Honoured.'

**

'Lily, I'm asking you for the hundredth time: Can you bring me to Hogsmeade?' Adele yelled shrilly.

'Adele, for the _thousandth_ time, NO!' Lily cried in exasperation.

'Why? I need a new dress!' Adele whined.

'No you don't. Why do you?'

'Because, Miss Lucky, I'm going to that dratted ball!' Adele cried.

'Very lucky, dear,' Lily said, turning to her crystal ball. 'But if it's dratted, why dress nicely for it?'

'Good point, flower, but I want to look nice,' Adele said.

'Lily Evans don't go shopping! If I go, I'd be a laugh of the century!' Lily said in pure shock. Never had she expected Adele to enjoy balls and go shoppings.

'Adele Varens always goes shopping,' Adele retorted. Lily gave a little laugh.

'You asked the wrong girl, French Lady,' Lily said.

'Come on! Please, Li? Hogsmeade weekend is next week and by then, the dressmaker'd be busy!' Adele pleaded, turning her huge, violet eyes at Lily. Lily gazed at her crystal ball for a short moment and, after some ponderings, put it away. Just as Adele was about to celebrate the fact that Lily is bringing her to Hogsmeade, Lily pulled out a book. 

'LILY!'

'What?' Lily asked blankly.

'Go with me!'

'Buzz off and bug those boys,' Lily advised, opening her book.

'James!' Adele cooed, calling to the boy at the other corner. He shuddered and looked up at Adele.

'What do you want?' James asked in annoyance. It hadn't escaped him the fact that Adele wants to go shopping. He was quite an observant boy.

'Bring me to Hogsmeade!'

'Nope. Am busy,' James said.

'Please!!!'

'No! I have to do some work!'

'What work?' 

'Astronomy… Now, what is the nearest star?' James said, looking at the ceiling blankly. He quietly prayed in his heart that Adele would just eat up that whopper and leave him alone.

'The sun!' Lily called, grinning.

'Uh, I mean, what's the nearest galaxy! Yeah! That's it!' James said nervously. Somehow, he had trouble asking this as though he don't know it. He knew the answers without even blinking.

'I hate Astronomy,' Adele muttered, racking her brain furiously.

'Andromeda!!!' Sirius said.

'And, uh, which constellation – uh, I mean star – is named after a queen?' James said, racking his brain for more questions.

'Cassiopeia. Way too easy. I thought you knew, James,' Remus said in a boring tone.

'Can we go now?' Adele pleaded.

'Divination!' James said quickly. Never in his life had he ever been thankful for this subject. Now he is. 'Now, how do you count those numbers again?'

'Aha! I know this!' Adele said happily. 'It's chopping off a chunk of skin, right?'

'You're nuts!!!!' James exclaimed. Adele wasn't a very bright student. Not in Divination or Astronomy or Transfiguration.

'I hate nuts, but thanks,' Adele said.

'Um, Transfiguration after this. Why not ask Sirius? He's free,' James said. Adele sulked sourly and went to Sirius's corner.

'Yes?' Sirius asked blankly.

'Can you bring me to Hogsmeade?' Adele asked.

'Nope. Not with that long face,' Sirius said. and he quickly ran off, not eager to bring the small girl out when he can well raid the kitchens or go to bed.

'Get back here! Hey!' Adele cried. 'Stupid git. Remus?' Adele asked, turning to the final boy. He simply put down the book on stars he was reading and went to dreamland.

'Hey! Get up!' Adele demanded.

'Oh fine. I'll bring you there,' Remus winced, getting up.

'Hooray! You're the best!' Adele cried happily, doing a little dance.

'After five minutes, you'll be changing your mind,' Lily said suddenly.

'Why?'

'You'll see soon. It's your problem, anyway,' Lily said, shrugging.

'Well he's better than the rest of you!' Adele said, poking her pink tongue at them.

**

Suffice to say, Adele _did_ change her mind about Remus being the best out of all the Marauders when they reached the cyclops witch. The statue and Remus had began their normal routine again: a fight.

'What? You're not letting me through??? You stupid hag!' Remus yelled.

The witch poked her stone tongue at him.

'Idiot!

'Moron!

'Hag!

'Troll!

'Cyclops!

'Hunchback!'

'Remus, why can't we use the other way? The buttercups way?' Adele asked.

'The reason why Sirius is not here. We're not stupid enough!' Remus said.

'We can try…'

'Fine.' He brought her to where the buttercup painting was.

'Question one, two, three and four; what is the time when you answer them all?' the buttercups sang. Adele stood there, jaws apart. She was stumped, alright. There was no other way to describe her.

'You're right. We're not stupid enough,' Adele muttered, pulling Remus back to the one-eyed witch. This time Remus's patient had crossed over its thick line. He kicked the witch furiously and when she's wincing in pain, he tapped her.

'Dissendium!' Remus said, quickly jumping into the hole that appeared. Adele followed hurriedly. They made it quite easily for bother were fairly small in their size.

**

The last day came and all the students (especially girls) dressed their best for the dance. The Marauders (all but Lily) was grumbling about the fact on why Lily's luck came on their most unappropriate day and Tally was making herself look almost horrid to eyes.

'Why should I dress nicely for a SLYTHERIN?' Tally grumbled, when asked why.

'Well, how about Dan?' Sita asked, pulling her short black curls into place.

'That goat had a Hufflepuff to fawn over,' Tally spat resentfully.

'I'm not caring, I'm not caring,' Lily sang happily, wearing her muggle dress.

'Course you aren't! You don't even have a date to worry about!' Tally retorted.

'You're seriously going out like that?' Pertsy said, eyeing Lily's blue muggle dress.

'Why, you have a problem?'

'Um, no, but—'

'I don't mind looking like a fruist bat, Nina, thanks,' Lily said dismissively.

'How do you like this?' Adele asked, wearing her dark red dress robes.

'How come yours is so nice? It even has frills!' Sita said jealously.

'Aha! It's super special!' Adele said happily, twirling around. 'What d'you think, Lily?'

'I have no fashion sense or whatsoever,' Lily announced.

'Yes, and I look like a cow,' the smaller girl said sarcastically.

'You look like a cow.'

'I detest that!'

'You were supposed to,' Lily shrugged. 'I'll check on the guys.' With that, Lily sped off.

'Lily!!!!' Adele cried furiously as she tried to burn some of Lily's long hair but missed.

'I'm smart! I'm smart!' Lily laughed, running down the stairs three at a time. Adele glared angrily at her friend.

'Hey Lily! Look what our moms sent,' James said, when Lily reached the common room. 

'What?'

'This!' James said, thrusting the red Howler into her hands. Lily ripped it open and covered her ears hurriedly.

_LILY, JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU—_

Poof! It exploded into smokes. The little bits of ashes came tumbling onto the red carpet.

'Finished!' Lily cried triumphantly, wand in hand. She jumped around, crying 'I did it! I did it!' happily. James looked around for a glass of water, sensing his friend is being hyper. Finding none, he turned to Remus, who had just came down with Sirius.

'Remus! Have a glass of water?' James cried as Lily bombed the fireplace.

'Hadn't one! Ask Sirius!' Remus yelled. Sirius looked around in amusement.

'Nope!' he said. 'Why? Lily hyper again?'

'Sort of. Wonder what triggered it,' James said. Lily planted a little dinamite under the couch and lighted it.

'Run!' Remus yelled. They heeded in no time and ran for cover.

BOOM!!! The dinamite exploded. Lily squealed happily and ran out of the portrait hole.

'What in Merlin's name is going on in here?' McGonagall yelled, banging into the jumping Lily. 'Oof!'

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Lily cried, whipping her wand out. To McGonagall's surprise, Lily started floating and played 'Tarzan' with the imaginary strings again.

'Evans! Get down! You'll hurt yourself!' McGonagall cried in shock.

'You think she'll listen?' A seventh year who just came down pointed out.

'Oh. Right. Finite Incantatem!' McGonagall cried. Remus tapped her gingerly on the shoulder.

'Ahem. I believe that's a spell, Minnie?' Remus said.

'Of course!'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Sirius said.

'Uh…'

'The wand, Minnie, the wand!' James cried in exasperation. The Transfiguration mistress seemed in a blur today.

'Oh. Yeah. Finite Incantatem!!!' McGonagall cried, brandishing her wand blindly.

'Aaah!' Lily shrieked, losing grip of the spell.

'Lily!' Adele gasped when she saw her dearest friend falling. But we have to remember that Lily IS Lily and Lily always have a quick reflex.

'Nebula!' Lily cried, waving her wand. A puff of cloud appeared and Lily fell on it, unharmed.

'What are you doing, Evans? And what's this you're wearing?' McGonagall cried to the girl.

'I'm flying, Minnie, or hadn't you noticed? Your glasses are here,' Lily said, innocently tapping McGonagall's glasses with her wand. It squirted water at McGonagall. The Marauders howled with laughter.

'Evans!'

'They're betraying you!' Lily said in amusement.

'To the Hall! And Evans?'

'Yes?' Lily said sweetly.

'What's that you're wearing?'

'It's called a dress, Minnie. Don't you know?'

'You're not allowed to wear this!'

'Ah-ah-ah! We may wear anything for the ball, remember?' Lily reminded before running off. McGonagall clenched her fist, shaking all over with rage.

**

The dance proved to be a pretty grumpy one to the fourth year Gryffindors, partly because Tally refused to meet Dan's eyes; James, Sirius, Remus and Adele kept trying to join Lily in making life miserable for Snape; Lily was pouring some Tickling Powder into Snape's goblet and the wind caught hold of some, spilling it on her; Dan was trying to make eye-contact with Tally; and Nina's date kept stepping on her feet.

'You could do well to stop tredding my feet,' Nina said, wincing at the tenth time he stepped on it.

'Sorry, uh, what's yourname again?' the boy said absent-mindedly.

'It's Nina. N-I-N-A, get it??? Ni-nah!' Nina said in annoyance.

'Yes, so sorry, Hannah,' the boy replied stupidly. Nina had a sudden urge to set a leg-binding curse on him.

'Move off!!!' Lily yelled, aiming a large cannon-look-alike thing directly at Snape. The students all jumped aside in fright as Lily fired it off. Snape hadn't seen it. He was too engrossed with Tally.

'Aaah! Help!' Snape cried as the cannonball hung him on one of the tall indoor trees Hagrid brought in.

'Lily! I don't know how can I thank you for saving me!' Tally said gratefully.

'Don't mention it,' Lily said breezily. She then turned to the hanging Snape. 'And that's for calling me an idiot, Severus Snape!'

'Let me down, Evans!' Snape yelled.

'You know what, Snape? A no has been reserved for you, so NO!!!!' Lily cried, laughing madly at Snape's stupid face.

'Poof!!! Pa da dah!!!' Peeves cried, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

'Aaah! Peeves! Put me down!' Snape cried.

Peeves started whistling an eerie tune and juggled his eyeballs, making a disgusting expression on Snape. But what did the poltergeist care about the expressions he made on people? Nothing, particularly. He ignored Snape and went through him, freezing him dreadfully.

**

'That's the weirdest ball I'd been to,' Adele said, when they boarded the Hogwarts Express. 'How's everyone's day?'

'Menacing,' James muttered. 'I have blisters now.'

'Boring,' Remus said.

'Simply spiffing!!!' Sirius chirped.

'You're kidding!' Adele said in reply. 'What about you, Lily?'

'So long's someone's tortured – especially Snaky Snape – I'm always glad,' Lily said.

'You don't sound like it.'

'You want me to turn into Sirius or act like him, then? Well, har har,' Lily said sarcastically. Adele turned to Sirius, who was singing his own version of the Hogwarts school song ('Hogwarts, Eat verbs, Hoggy Warty Part Twerps…'), accompanied with a very odd looking dance.

'I totally agree with you,' James said, when Sirius turn to act like a dog, running on all fours.

'Full support,' Remus agreed.

'Definitely har har,' Adele said finally. 'No one should turn out like Sirius. Or act like him.'

AN: Has anyone realized that I've been getting a little more insane than ever? My friends are dubbing me stupid now. Westlife [the boy band…] is coming to my place some time on 26 May and I was taunting them. No, I'm not a fan, sorry. But I do know who they are, owing to the fact that a challenge fic my friend gave. They MUST be there, in the fic. I made them come out for a few paragraphs before turning them into hyenas… Nabilah [or Sarah_Michelle on ff.n] was really mad at me. She was chasing me all over the classroom when she came back from her Jawi classes! Worst, I made Sirius-Snuffles bite this Westlife she liked called Mark Feehily. She told me she couldn't decide whether she should kill me or laugh at the insane line I had. She wrote on my paper "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" and, oh! Stress the murder, kayz? Yep! She wrote it so hard that it still has marks on it after I rubbed off the pencil's carbon words. And I remember there's someone mailing me about HP and the Golden Unicorn [those very interesting lines on my Profile? It's quoted from there] and asked me where can s/he find it. I daren't post it for one very small reason: I really don't want any Westlife fans coming after me. Already I have nearly all my friends who liked Westlife singing their praises in my class. I'm just thankful now that I'd completed that chapter and none of them knew I'm writing J well!! This must be one of the longest rants I have!! Anywayz, I'll stop now and let you rest ^^ Toodle-oo!

Note: I'm deciding to take a short break after this [again. Never had I written another year without a break. Tradition, I guess]. I guess I'll give you a break and learn how to improve my grammar first before I go on :P I really had to finish those school projects, as least one! See ya ^_^ review, kayz?


End file.
